You've Got Mail
by LivingPerfection
Summary: My rendition of the movie Youve Got Mail. InuYasha and Kagome meet in a chat room. They hit it off so they start emailing and IM'ing. They dont know it, but when InuYasha was out one day with his neice and cousin, they meet Kagome at her work.
1. Instant Messages

A.N. This is my newest. I don't know what to think about it. I'm taking a break from 'phoenix' right now and decided to write something different. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or the movie 'You've Got Mail'. I just love them both!

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

InuWarrior: Your up late

Kagome wasn't expecting to get a instant message at this hour. It was after midnight, didn't this guy ever sleep?

-----------------------------------

InuWarrior: I've got my niece over again. She just went to sleep.

PerfectPriestess: Is your brother out of town again?

InuWarrior: Yeah, and this time he took his wife. Kami forbid they take their own daughter with them.

PerfectPriestess: Why didn't they?

InuWarrior: Something about wanting to be alone together. It's sick

PerfectPriestess: Yeah, at least she's still small

InuWarrior: Yeah small enough for me to loose

PerfectPriestess: You lost her?

InuWarrior: She was playing hide and seek with me today, only I didn't know we were playing

-----------------------------------

InuYasha smiled at the thought, he couldn't find his niece Rin today. She really should have told him they were playing a game.

InuWarrior: I went looking for her, and couldn't find her for hours. Damn kid hid in a oversized pot

PerfectPriestess: that's what you get for leaving those things uncovered

InuWarrior: I didn't know she could get in there

PerfectPriestess: you still shouldn't leave them open

InuWarrior: Why? Does your kid hide in those too?

PerfectPriestess: No, he knows better

InuWarrior: Right, he's probably scared you'll skin his hide

PerfectPriestess: I wouldn't do that!

InuWarrior: Right, and my niece is really a angel

PerfectPriestess: I'm sure she is

InuWarrior: You really can't take sarcasm can you?

PerfectPriestess: I can too, I'm just stating I'm sure the girl isn't as bad as you say

InuWarrior: you don't know her

PerfectPriestess: all children are a handful

InuWarrior: None like Rin. She's a never-ending ball of energy

PerfectPriestess: So is my son, he always has pent up energy. I put him on a treadmill once and he still didn't calm down

InuWarrior: Didn't you say he was half-demon?

PerfectPriestess: Yeah… so?

InuWarrior: He's going to have pent up energy, I was the same way as a child

PerfectPriestess: I hate to see you now then

InuWarrior: Not funny

PerfectPriestess: To me it was

PerfectPriestess: You can't make me

InuWarrior: no… but I can get offline

PerfectPriestess: And when you do that's when your niece will wake up

InuWarrior: Your right, your lucky I don't want to deal with that

PerfectPriestess: You know you love talking to me

InuWarrior: Yeah, just like I love talking to a paper bag

PerfectPriestess: That's mean

InuWarrior: Whatever

PerfectPriestess: If I wanted to continue this uplifting conversation I would, but I don't want to so change the subject

InuWarrior: Why should I?

PerfectPriestess: Because you started the argument

InuWarrior: I did not

PerfectPriestess: Yes you did

InuWarrior:whatever

PerfectPriestess: Your doing it again

InuWarrior: How can your husband stand you?

PerfectPriestess: I don't know, I don't have one

InuWarrior: I thought you have a son

PerfectPriestess: I do, but his father passed away

InuWarrior: oh… sorry

PerfectPriestess: it's okay. It was a long time ago

InuWarrior: Do you want to get married?

PerfectPriestess: Eventually

InuWarrior: what about when you were with your boys father

PerfectPriestess: I did, we were going to… but then the accident

InuWarrior: oh, I understand if you don't want to talk about it

PerfectPriestess: I'm fine, I grieved. It was a long time ago

InuWarrior: that's good though, I would hate if you were that depressed kind

PerfectPriestess: lol. I would too

InuWarrior: yeah, then I couldn't pick on you

PerfectPriestess: right. Anyway, what about you?

InuWarrior: What about me?

PerfectPriestess: Are you seeing anyone?

InuWarrior: Kind of… she's more of a off and on relationship

PerfectPriestess: Oh… I see

InuWarrior: Why?

PerfectPriestess: You just don't strike me as the relationship type

InuWarrior: What do I strike you as? We've never actually met

PerfectPriestess: I know, but you seem like… I don't know… maybe a player

InuWarrior: cough did you say a player?

PerfectPriestess: Yes, why? Strike a nerve?

InuWarrior: No, I just… that's how I was labeled in high school

PerfectPriestess: Really? That's funny

InuWarrior: No, it was sad. My brother started it, because I dated a lot of people, sometimes more than one at a time

PerfectPriestess: Then you were a player

InuWarrior: no I wasn't

PerfectPriestess: Yes you were

InuWarrior: Not

PerfectPriestess: The description was enough, and I hate to break it to you, but that is what players do

InuWarrior: No they don't

PerfectPriestess: Yeah actually they do

InuWarrior: Whatever

PerfectPriestess: Ya know, I just thought of this. You remind me of a guy I went to high school with, he was a arrogant son of a bitch, always had a new girlfriend… then he'd cheat on her, he asked me out once. Got mad when he found out I was dating a demon

InuWarrior: I don't know why he'd make such a fuss, your only a little girl

PerfectPriestess: Thanks sarcasm

InuWarrior: Your welcome

PerfectPriestess: For your information I'm not a little girl

InuWarrior: Really? Could've fooled me with the way you act

PerfectPriestess: Liar

InuWarrior: Really, you act as childish as my niece

PerfectPriestess: I do not

InuWarrior: You don't know my niece, you can't say that

PerfectPriestess: You said she was my son's age, I don't act like him

InuWarrior: Well from what I know of you, you act like a child

PerfectPriestess: I do not

InuWarrior: You're doing it now

PerfectPriestess: Whatever

-----------------------------------

"Uncle InuYasha," came a small voice from behind InuYasha, "I cant sleep."

"C'mere munchkin," InuYasha said smiling at the small girl, "wanna talk to my friend on the computer?"

"YEAH!" the child exclaimed, "is it Kohana?"

"No," he said, "she isn't on her computer. It's a different friend."

"Okay," she said. "How do I do it?"

"Just press the letter that you want and it shows on the screen," he explained as the child climbed up into his lap.

InuWarrior: Helo im rin wo r u

-----------------------------------

Kagome laughed right out loud, the little girl got on the inter net. That was cute to her, she didn't expect him to be the kind of guy to let a kid play with his stuff.

InuWarrior: uncle inuyasha says we have to get off the coputer and go to bed

PerfectPriestess: Okay, tell your uncle good night for me

InuWarrior: uncle inuyasha says goodnight he says to not let the monsters get you

Kagome laughed again, "if only I could meet this guy in person."

InuWarrior: Goodnight… Kagome

PerfectPriestess: Goodnight InuYasha

-----------------------------------

InuYasha put his niece to bed after giving her a cup of milk and reading her a story. He was surprised it only took him a few minutes to put the girl to sleep. She normally stayed up for hours.

Finally pulling himself into bed, he noticed the time.

"Three a.m. wow, I should stop talking to Kagome so late," he said to himself as he stripped only to his shorts and climbed into bed.

-----------------------------------

Kagome decided that she should check on her son, Jiro. She figured he would hear her walking around and come to find her.

Opening her sons bedroom door, Kagome saw that he was still asleep and went to her room where she quickly changed into pajamas and got in bed.

"Three a.m. sheesh, the next time I get home late from work, I'm just coming straight to bed," she said to herself as she turned off the lamp.

"Good night InuYasha," she thought to herself before drifting to sleep.

-----------------------------------

"Good night Kagome," said a drousy half demon on the other side of the city, "sleep well."

-----------------------------------


	2. Unknown Meetings

A.N. Yay! Chapter two! Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. I wasn't going to add onto this story if my first chapter was a bust. Hope you like this next chapter.

012345678987654321

----------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Unknowing Meetings  
----------------------------------------

"Kagome the new books are here," Sango called to her friend from the back of the store.

"Great," Kagome said, "I'll be back there in a minute. Let me get Souta to watch the register."

"Okay," Sango replied as she started to open the first box of books.

A few minutes later, Kagome went into the back room where Sango was wrestling with some books, trying to put them onto the already laden down cart.

"Sango your going to kill the cart if you put anymore books on it," Kagome laughed when she saw her friend.

"I can get one more," the other woman said grinning, "watch!"

A couple of minutes with lots of laughter from Kagome, sango got the last book onto the cart.

"I TOLD YOU! I WIN!" Sango yelled throwing her arms up in the air.

Kagome laughed and watched her friend go into the store to price the books and put them on the shelves.

"Hey sis," came Souta's voice, "could you help me out here. The register isn't working right."

"Yeah," Kagome said getting up off the floor, "what's going on with it."

"I don't know," her brother said as they walked to the front of the store, "I cant get it to open."

"I'll get it," Kagome said grinning at her brother, "go help sango."

Souta blushed, he had a huge crush on sango, "okay."

Kagome laughed when Souta went to help the older woman.

"Excuse me ma'am," came a small voice, "do you have any 'Curious George' books?" Kagome looked down to see a small boy with bright orange hair and bright green eyes.

"Shippo I told you already she probably does," said the man behind him.

"I know you did," he said, "but I'm asking anyway."

"Hey sweetie," Kagome said leaning over the counter, "we do have 'Curious George' it's right over there." She pointed to a section of the store done in nothing but yellow, dedicated to Curious George.

"THANK YOU!" the boy yelled before grabbing the hand of a little girl his age and pulling her in the direction of the books.

"Your children are adorable," Kagome said looking up at the man. _Damn he's pretty good looking,_ she thought to herself. He was tall, not to tall, she could tell he had a muscular build under his jacket, his silvery white hair did nothing to hide the fuzzy dog ears that peeked out at the top of his head. He had a slightly stern face.

"Thanks," he said looking at the children, "they're not mine. The boy is my little brother, and the girl is my niece." Kagome nodded. There was no resemblance between him and the boy. The child had bright green eyes, where this man had golden eyes. _Must be half brothers._

"YASH CAN I GET THIS ONE?" the little boy asked coming up and pulling on his brother's pant leg.

"Sure thing bud," the man said picking the small boy up, "you can even pay the nice lady." He winked at Kagome and mouthed, 'he want's independence.'

She nodded and smiled. It was too cute to watch this man with his brother, "Uncle Yash I'm hungry."

"Alright hun," he said looking down at the girl, "we'll go get pizza for lunch?"

"YAY!" she squealed hugging her uncles leg.

"Alright hunny," Kagome said smiling at the boy, "how old are you?"

"I'm this many," Shippo said putting four fingers up.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome exclaimed, "you qualify for our senior citizens discount!"

"What's that?" he asked, looking at his brother who was laughing at him.

"You get that when you get old," he explained smiling. "And your really old Shippo."

"Yay!" the boy said, "does that mean I get my book for free?"

"No sweetie, I'm sorry. You've got to be as old as your brother to get one for free," Kagome said smiling at the boys brother.

"I'm not old," he said looking at her.

"YOUR OLDER THAN ME!" Shippo squealed. Kagome grinned.

"You get your book half price," she said to the small boy.

"How much is half of…" he looked at the sticker on the book, "ten dollars Yash?"

"Five dollars," the man said digging in his pocket for some money. (a.n. did I mention this takes place in New York?) The little boy nodded and took the bills InuYasha gave him after Kagome rang up the price of the book to six dollars and fifty cents.

"Thank you," Shippo said as InuYasha put him on the floor.

"Yes," the man said holding his hand out to shake Kagome's, "thank you. We will meet again."

Kagome blushed, she didn't know what to say, "great."

After the little family left, sango came up to Kagome. She had been watching her very intently and was excited to see that Kagome was actually showing interest in a guy that wasn't her brother or her son.

"Kagome who was that guy?" Sango asked. "He was GEORGEOUS!"

"I don't know," Kagome said, "SOUTA I GOT THE REGISTER TO WORK LIKE NOTHING!"

"It wasn't broken at all," her brother said grinning, "I saw that guy walk in and I hoped he would try and flirt. I was right."

Kagome glared at her brother, "go home Souta."

"I'm still on the clock," he whined.

"I own the place," Kagome stated, "I can send you home whenever. And pick up Jiro from school, don't bring him by though. Get him ready to go out."

"Today's his birthday huh?" Sango asked, "I forgot, I never got my godson a gift. I'm terrible."

"Hardly," Kagome said grinning. "I'm gonna close up early today. Why don't you come to dinner with us. It'll be family night."

"Sure," Sango said eying her friend, "you do realize I'm not family right?"

"Of course you are," Kagome said walking into the back room to get some books to put on the shelf, "your like a sister to me."

Sango grinned. Kagome only had her son and her brother, she knew that since the death of her boyfriend Kagome was distant. Sango didn't have any family, but she had a boyfriend. To her it was more than enough.

012345678987654321

"Yash who was that lady?" Shippo asked his big brother as they entered Pizza Hut.

"I don't know," InuYasha answered. "Why?"

"You acted like you knew her," the little girl said. "She was pretty. And nicer than Kohana."

"Rin!" InuYasha exclaimed, "that wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry," the girl said.

"It's fine," InuYasha sighed. He had to agree the woman from the store was very beautiful.

"Uncle InuYasha did you know that today is my friend Jiro's birthday?" Rin asked excitedly.

"No I didn't," InuYasha said smiling at his niece, "how old is he going to be?" _I've hared that name before. Jiro... where have I heard that name? **Kagome's son is named Jiro**_.

"He's going to be five?" Rin said thinking out loud.

"He's older than Shippo," InuYasha teased, "I bet his mommy lets him stay up later too."

"My mom let's me stay up late," Shippo said crossing his arms, "she let's me stay up until 7:30 at night."

"Jiro's mommy lets him stay up until 8:30," Rin teased.

012345678987654321

"Jiro I have a surprise for you," Kagome called when her and Sango walked into Kagome's condo.

"MOMMY!" the five year old yelled as he charged his mother, "what's the surprise?"

"Look behind me," Kagome said putting her son down.

"AUNT SANGO!" the kid screamed running over to his godmother.

"Hey kiddo," Sango said picking him up, "you've gotten big. Kagome what are you feeding the kid, he's tall."

"I don't know," Kagome said, "ask his uncle. Souta give's him everything when I'm not around."

Sango grinned when she saw Kagome's brother turn a deep shade of red.

"Let me get change my shoes and we can go," Kagome said walking to her room.

As she entered, her computer dinged and the little voice came on 'you've got mail.'

012345678987654321

A.N. Hope you like the chapter. It's short, but they'll get longer. This one was pretty hard for me to write.


	3. Dinner

**A.N. okay! Another chapter in. I don't know how long this took me to write, but I know it was a while. Anyway. I had a review talking about the birthday party. Yes Rin and Jiro are friends from school, but I haven't decided whether I am going to put a birthday party or not. I might, but that doesn't mean InuYasha will be there, I might bring Sesshoumaru and Kagura back by that time. Yes Kagura is Sesshy's wife in this fic. That'll change too. Anyway. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 3: Dinner

**Last time**

"Let me get change my shoes and we can go," Kagome said walking to her room.

As she entered, her computer dinged and the little voice came on 'you've got mail.'

**Now**

"Mommy where are we going?" the Jiro asked from his car seat.

"We're having Pizza today baby," Kagome answered from her seat up front, "it's your birthday lunch remember?"

Sango smiled, she still remembered when Kagome didn't want children, and now her friend had a little boy, even though he was already five. Kagome still had a tendency of treating him like he was smaller.

"Where is this wondrous pizza lunch going to be held at anyway sis," Souta asked from the backseat. He was playing with Jiro, but now wanted to know where they were going.

"Pizza Hut," Kagome replied. "It's Jiro's favorite."  
---------------------------------------  
InuYasha looked up when he noticed a familiar scent walk in the restaurant, he recognized it, but he couldn't place who it was. He knew it wasn't Kagome. She was still at work. He and the kids had gone back to his house earlier, mainly because InuYasha left some stuff there he needed, and then he decided that he should email Kagome real fast before going to lunch.

"Uncle InuYasha," Rin said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright," InuYasha said standing up. "Shippo, I'm trusting you'll be able to guard our table?"

"Yup," the little boy said taking his role seriously. InuYasha laughed as he walked away from the table, Shippo was staring down anyone who would dare walk in the direction of the table.

As they walked towards the front of the restaurant, he noticed the scent again. It could've been anyone, but he noticed that whenever he inhaled the smell, he became a little calmer.

"Jiro," said a voice, "wait a moment. They'll sit us soon enough."

_I know that voice. From where thought?_

"Mommy," said a little boy's voice, "I gotta go to the bathroom though."

InuYasha didn't take it too seriously. He knew there were lot's of people in the area who were either Japanese decent, or came here from Japan. He figured it was a common name and didn't take it too seriously.

"Uncle InuYasha!" Rin exclaimed, "I really have to go. Can you not just stand there?"

"Sorry hunny," he said walking forward to meet his niece. "Go ahead inside, I'll wait right here."

The little girl nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. InuYasha was only there a couple of minutes when a woman in a short black skirt emerged from the bathroom, but instead of going to her seat, she moved towards him.

"Hi," she said smiling at him brightly.

"Hey," he said not really looking at her.

"You waiting for your date?" she asked, noticing he was right by the women's bathroom, "because if you are. I'm so much more fun."

"Actually," he replied looking at her, "I am waiting for my date. And I doubt your more fun than her."

"Well if anything I am much prettier," she said.

_Clearly this woman is crazy,_ he thought to himself looking at her. _She's acting like she'd never seen a man before._

"I doubt you are," he replied, "she is a very beautiful girl."

Just as InuYasha said that, Rin emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm done!" she said.

InuYasha grinned, and gave Rin a look, she nodded. They had a system, InuYasha hated being hit on by strange women, and whenever he had Rin or Shippo with him, they would act like his kid and pull him away. Gushing about mommy.

"Great sweetie," he said picking the child up, "you ready to go sit down now?"

"Yup!" she said hugging him, "is mommy coming?"

The woman seemed be lost in her own thoughts now.

"No," he said, "she's working again."  
"Okay! It's just me and you and Shippo then!" the girl squealed running back to the table.

"You have a child?" the woman asked, surprised.

"I've got to of 'em," he replied smoothly.

"Your so young though." This was clearly new to her, she didn't expect anything like this. Especially a man turning her down.

"If you'll excuse me," he replied, "I've got some people who demand my attention."

Leaving the woman stunned, InuYasha walked back to the table and sat down laughing.

"Yash one of these day's your going to get in trouble," Shippo said. InuYasha had used the boy to get date's when he was born, but now he used the kid to get rid of the women who threw themselves at him.

"Why would I?" the man asked taking a drink out of his soda, "dad knows that I do this. So does Sesshoumaru."

Shippo shrugged, he was small. But he knew more than InuYasha let himself believe about the child, he never really thought much of it.  
---------------------------------------  
"So sis," Souta said grinning, "I thought I saw the man from the store a minute ago."

Kagome blushed, "really? Well he's probably out with the children."

Sango grinned, she could tell Kagome liked the man even though they hadn't gotten each other's name or anything. It was cute.

"So how's your relationship with that guy you talk to online?" Sango asked.

"What guy?" Souta said as Kagome put Jiro in a booster seat.

"No one," she replied sitting next to her son, "we met in a chat room, we IM and that's about it. It's never a big deal."

Souta nodded, "I don't like you talking to some guy online."

"I'm a grown woman," Kagome said glaring at her brother, "I can take care of myself. We never do more than IM and we don't even share pictures of each other. I only know his first name."

Kagome didn't really think much of the man she spoke to online. He had a tendency of being rude, and always picked a fight with her. But then again, he was also really sweet. They talked about her son, work for both of them, and just random things they saw on TV. It was really pretty nice.

_I don't like InuYasha, _Kagome thought to herself, _he's just a guy I talk to._

After they ordered their dinner, and were getting ready to leave, Kagome felt someone looking at her. She turned around, and there was only one person in the room that she saw. _Shit._

"Hey Kagome," the man said walking up to her, a old look in his blue eyes, "it's been a while. Damn woman, you look the same as you did in high school."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Hey Kouga."  
---------------------------------------  
After InuYasha dropped Shippo off with their father, he and Rin made their way back to his place.

"Uncle InuYasha," the little girl asked as he pulled her out of the car seat, "how much longer do I have to sit in this damn thing."

"Where did you learn that word?" he asked sternly setting the girl on the ground.

"You," she replied simply, skipping up to the porch of his house.

"I guess I should stop cursing then," he said as he locked the car and opened the house door.

After Rin had her bath, and was playing in her room, InuYasha sat in front of the computer. Kagome hadn't emailed him back. He wasn't surprised, she was busy, and she had her son to take care of.

_She'll email me eventually,_ he said to himself as he turned off the monitor and went to watch TV with Rin in the living room.

After Kagome dropped Sango and her brother off at their respective homes, Kagome and Jiro finally made their way home.  
---------------------------------------  
"Mommy," the little boy asked from the back seat, "when do I get to sit in the actual seat?"  
"When you get a little heavier," Kagome replied. She knew her son hated sitting in the car seat, but he didn't weigh enough to sit without it. She knew the law stated children needed to weigh at least 55lbs before being able to sit without a child seat, and Jiro was a good 20 lbs smaller than that limit.

"When will I get heavier?" he asked, yawning.

"I don't know baby," she said not realizing her son had already fallen asleep.

After they were home, Kagome went and put Jiro in his bed before getting on the computer in the next room and checking her email. She only had a couple, one from her mother back in Japan and then one from _InuYasha?_

_Hey Kagome,_

_I was out with Rin today and I found out she knows your son. I thought that I would tell you that Rin says happy birthday to Jiro. It's probably late now, but still. I hope you get this today, and I also want to wish Jiro a happy birthday._

_-InuYasha_

Kagome was stunned. She didn't know what to think. InuYasha's niece knew her son? That was too much of a coincidence. But as she was about to email him back, she got a instant message from InuYasha.

_**PerfectPriestess: Hey I got your email. Tell Rin thank you, and I'll tell Jiro tomorrow. He's asleep.**_

_InuWarrior: You're home early_

_**PerfectPriestess: I left work early to spend the afternoon with my son**_

_InuWarrior: no problem, I just thought I would wish you two a happy day after Rin told me the news_

_**PerfectPriestess: that was nice. I didn't know you were capable of such things **_

_InuWarrior: feh. Of course I am, how old is the pup now?_

_**PerfectPriestess: he's five. And he's not a pup**_

_InuWarrior: didn't you say he was a fox?_

_**PerfectPriestess: yes, but don't call him a pup**_

_InuWarrior: why? My brother is half fox half dog demon_

_**PerfectPriestess: that's a different combination**_

_InuWarrior: yeah I know, especially because dog demons normally kill fox demons_

_**PerfectPriestess: good to know**_

_InuWarrior: ;)_

_**PerfectPriestess: you're a ass you know? **_

_InuWarrior: yup and I'm proud_

_**PerfectPriestess: wonderful**_

_InuWarrior: how was dinner with your son?_

_**PerfectPriestess: great until we were about to leave**_

_InuWarrior: what happened?_

_**PerfectPriestess: I saw a guy I knew from high school**_

_InuWarrior: I thought you went to high school in Tokyo?_

_**PerfectPriestess: I did, but he's here in New York now, woo hoo**_

_InuWarrior: don't get too excited, you might have a heart attack_

_**PerfectPriestess: yeah, well it's the same guy who got mad at me over Jiro's father**_

_InuWarrior: oh, okay. That blows_

_**PerfectPriestess: yeah, especially because he's back to his normal shit. Someone told him that Ronin died a few years back and he wants me to go out with him**_

At seeing this, InuYasha was very mad, "how dare he!" even though he knew he shouldn't care so much, InuYasha didn't like the idea.

_InuWarrior: what are you going to do?_

_**PerfectPriestess: about what? Kouga?**_

_InuWarrior: yeah, that's his name?_

_**PerfectPriestess: yes, I told him I wont go out with him**_

_InuWarrior: did he get mad?_

_**PerfectPriestess: no, that's the weird part, he just shook my hand and left, it's not like him**_

_InuWarrior: sounds creepy_

_**PerfectPriestess: very creepy**_

_InuWarrior: maybe you should be careful then, if I hear your dead or something then I'll be bored again_

_**PerfectPriestess: glad to know you care so much **_

_InuWarrior: you know I do_

_**PerfectPriestess: right, you show it so well**_

_InuWarrior: how can you tell? We've never actually met_

_**PerfectPriestess: true, but I think it's better that way. don't you?**_

_InuWarrior: sure why not_

_**PerfectPriestess: don't say it like that. It sounds like you don't like the arrangement, it was your idea after all**_

_InuWarrior: I never said it wasn't_

_**PerfectPriestess: never mind**_

_InuWarrior: right. Well I gotta go, I need to wake up early and take my niece back to my brothers, he's finally home. But his wife isn't with him. It's odd _

_**PerfectPriestess: why? Troubles in paradise?**_

_InuWarrior: probably. I bet she cheated on him again_

_**PerfectPriestess: that's not good**_

_InuWarrior: no, but at least she's not here fucking up his life anymore_

_**PerfectPriestess: good to know**_

_InuWarrior: good night Kagome_

_**PerfectPriestess: g'night InuYasha**_

After the two logged off the internet and Kagome started getting ready for bed after checking on Jiro, she let her thoughts wander to the man in the store. _I wonder if that could be him._ she thought to herself, _Naw, that guy was really sweet._

She knew better than to get upset about a man she'd never really met. But at times she wished she had never agreed to their deal about never meeting or even seeing pictures of the two. As she slid into bed, Kagome looked at the side of the bed she still couldn't bear herself to sleep on.  
---------------------------------------  
"I wonder what the woman from the bookshop is doing," InuYasha mused as he put Rin to bed. She had fallen asleep reading a picture book, and was now scrunched up awkwardly.

After getting the child situated properly, InuYasha cleaned up her room putting the toys she left there in a shelf, and getting the small amount of items she brought into a bag.

As he slid into bed, InuYasha rolled onto his side. He never understood how he could only sleep on the left side of the bed, even after Kohana said she wanted to move out.

"Good night Kagome," he muttered as sleep took over him.  
---------------------------------------  
"Good night InuYasha," Kagome whispered hugging her pillow.

**A.N. I hope this chapter was long enough. I had fun writing it. It sure took me enough time to get it out.**


	4. The News

**A.N. I've got another chapter in! YAY! I'm happy, mainly because I write all of my stuff in advance, or really outline it, and then add characters. I'm not going to add on to this one like I did the others. Well not as fast at least. I'm having trouble with both **_**Phoenix **_**and **_**The Not So New Guy,**_** but I think I'll just brainstorm a bit more on them both and see what happens. Anyway, here's more of this. And lets hope it goes well.**

**  
You've Got Mail  
Chapter4: The News  
**

The day after Jiro's birthday was hectic for Kagome. It always was. Of all the days in the year, her son was born the day before Christmas Eve. The day that all last minute book shopping would be done. She knew better than to complain, because she got a lot of business that day, but Kagome was still a little freaked.

"Jiro," she said as she started to wake her son up, "are you ready to go to school?"

"No," the little boy mumbled as he rolled over in his bed, "I wanna go to work with you."

Kagome smiled, she knew that her son loved going to the bookshop. He had read all of the _Curious George_ books in print, (a.n. yes he can read)

"I don't know," Kagome said, "you really shouldn't miss school."

"C'mon sis," came Souta's voice, "he goes to day care. Not school."

"Shhh!" she whispered, "he doesn't know it's not actually school. They do everything that kindergartens do, just it's not actually a school."

Souta nodded, "whatever."

Kagome laughed, then attacked. "COME ONE JIRO! GET UP!"

The little boy was up like a bullet, jumping into his uncles arms.

"STOP MOMMY!" he yelled as Kagome started chasing him around the room to tickle him, "I DON'T WANNA TICKLE!"

Kagome laughed and picked her son up, "well your lucky that I listen then huh?"

The child nodded and snuggled up in Kagome's embrace. She hated how small her son was, he had been born premature, and had given her a major scare. But he was the healthiest child in his grade. Much healthier than the full demons in his class.

"I guess you can come to work with me and uncle Souta," she said smiling at her son, "but you have to wear your big jacket."

The little boy nodded and looked at Souta who was laughing, "Kagome you don't have to put him in that huge jacket. He'll be fine in his normal coat."

"It snowed last night," she said defiantly, "I don't want him getting sick."

Souta nodded and left the room as Kagome started getting Jiro ready for the day. Pulling out his undies, socks, pants, shirt, shoes and jacket.

After about fifteen minutes, Kagome had Jiro ready for the day. All she had to do was put him in his big jacket, grab her stuff, and they could leave for work.

"DADDY!" Rin yelled when Sesshoumaru opened up the front door.

"Hi Rin," he said as the child jumped into his arms, "how was your stay with InuYasha?"

"Fun," she said smiling, "he let me talk to his friend on the computer."

Sesshoumaru raised a eyebrow at his brother.

"She's just a woman I talk to," InuYasha defended himself, "she's decent. I think. She's got a son, and she owns her own business so I guess things are all right with her."

The older man nodded and sat his daughter down, "I have news."

"What?" InuYasha asked as he followed his brother and niece into the house, "Kagura has decided not to come home."

InuYasha nodded, he knew it would happen some day. He just hoped rin would take it alright.

"Where is she?" he asked pulling the girl into his lap.

"Jamaica," Sesshoumaru said.

InuYasha started laughing, "why the hell is she there?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at him, "because she said she's tired of being here. She wanted Rin, but she'll not have her."

InuYasha nodded, "what are you going to do? File for a divorce?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "we've technically been divorced for some time. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was a big deal. That's why we went on vacation. To get her stuff out of here."

InuYasha understood, he wasn't surprised. He just hoped Rin would be alright.

"Thank you for shopping here at _The Sacred Arrow_, please come again," Kagome said faking a smile for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

After the customer left, she sighed and leaned against the register, "I'm already exhausted."

Sango laughed, "yeah. This is the slowest the stores been in years. I'm actually relieved."

Kagome nodded, she'd had the store open for about three years, and she was making a great living off of it, but she couldn't help but get a ominous feeling about it at times.

"KAGOME!" Souta practically yelled as he ran into the store, "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST READ IN THE PAPER!"

"Father what do you mean?" InuYasha asked as his father finished his presentation.

"We're building a new store," his father said, "it'll be our largest to date."

"I understand that one," InuYasha said as he read through the document his father passed out, "but why so big?"

"It's good business Yash," Sesshoumaru explained, "we make the store big, and we can put more books meaning we get more customers."

InuYasha nodded, it couldn't be too bad. It was a good investment, and they would definitely make more money.

"When does ground breaking begin?"

"I thought you'd see it our way," his father said grinning. "We break ground in approximately two and a half weeks."

As the meeting let out, InuYasha had the desire to walk around. He didn't have to stay in the office, so he decided to just wander and see where it took him. But where he ended up, was the exact place he wasn't expecting.

Kagome was on the verge of tears, this couldn't be happening. Her business would go down the drain. _Maybe I can bring in a new series? Something different, maybe mystery? I should ask Sango._

"Hey Sango," she called as she exited her office, "I need your help."

"Well I'm not Sango," came a deep voice, "but I can help."

"You."

**A.N. HEY!!! I'm done! Yeah it's really short, I'm sorry. It's just taken a while to finish. I've been working on this chapter for weeks, it just didn't work out as well as I hoped. Anyway! Review, tell me what you think. I accept all forms of criticism, just no flames please.**


	5. A Sale Perhaps?

**A.N. Well I'm on another chapter. I hope your enjoying the story. Review when your done, I love to hear what you have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha, or the movie You've Got Mail, but I do own Jiro. He's from my imagination. **

**Last Time  
**Kagome was on the verge of tears, this couldn't be happening. Her business would go down the drain. _Maybe I can bring in a new series? Something different, maybe mystery? I should ask Sango._

"Hey Sango," she called as she exited her office, "I need your help."

"Well I'm not Sango," came a deep voice, "but I can help."

"You."

**Now  
**"Well that wasn't the kind of greeting I was expecting," InuYasha said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said blushing as she walked behind the counter, "I've just got some bad news and I'm trying to save my business."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, "I'm great with businesses."

"No, it's fine. I'll figure it out," she said trying to wave off the tears she felt.

InuYasha studied the woman, she was very beautiful. _She's so young too, there is no way she could have opened this shop on her own._

"If you don't mind," he said, "but how old are you?"

Kagome looked up, surprised at the question. It was kind of personal.

"Um…" but before she could answer, Jiro ran into the room and threw himself at her.

"MOMMY!" he screamed as she caught him.

Kagome laughed, her son was definitely a live wire.

"Jiro what did I tell you about running indoors?" she asked.

"Not to do it," he said softly as she put him down, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said smiling, "don't do it again."

InuYasha was appalled, but didn't show it. This had to be Kagome, the woman from the instant messages. Her son was named Jiro, and that's not a very common name. even in new york, or from what InuYasha was aware of. _It can't be? Could it? __**Sure it could, how many people do you meet that name their children something like that?**__ Its new york, plenty of Japanese deceded people still name their children with names from back home. It's not surprising._

"I'm sorry to put this on you," he said, pulling a card out of his pocket, "I can see your busy. If you ever wanna talk, this is my home number and my email. IM me any time."

Kagome smiled and accepted the card.

"Thank you," she said as he shook her hand, "I'll give it some thought."

**At InuYasha's house  
**"I can't believe that was her," he said to himself as he sat down at the computer, "I know she isn't going to be online, but I'm going to email her."

As he switched on the computer, he started thinking. _The woman from the store could've easily been Kagome. But then it might have not been. I guess I'm screwed aren't I?_ _**Only when she realizes who you are.**_

InuYasha grinned, he just wouldn't show up at her store again for a while. It couldn't be hard could it? He was hardly in the public eye thanks to his brother, which in his opinion was a good thing. So if she heard about the store, Sesshoumaru and his father would be the only ones she saw. Leaving him in the clear, for a while.

As he logged into the email to send her a message, he wondered… how can he start off. He was now dying to meet Kagome, although he had a feeling he had already met her. Twice.

_Hey Kagome,  
__I was just thinking about you today when I went into this store today. It reminded me of the one you said you own, but I don't know. There are lot's of small shops in the area, if could be any. But I hope you had a good day at work, and I hope we'll get to talk later tonight.  
__-InuYasha_

**With Kagome  
**"Sango," she said, "I think we should start a new series in the store. We could discontinue something, or add it on. We've still got some room, and we could have a big sale, and get rid of a lot of stuff on old series."

Sango was stunned, Kagome never wanted to sell out of anything, and it was rare that she watned to have a blowout sale.

"Sure," the other girl said, "when do you want to do it? My boyfriend works for the news paper and could probably put a add for us, at a good price."

Kagome grinned, it was a good idea.

"You can see it right?" Kagome asked, "we could have some stuff on tables out side marked down, and then have like a tag special running a whole weekend! Certain colored stickers mean that there is a special price for that color! It'll be great, we can use the money to order a new series or two. It could be something different too, maybe order stuff from a specific author! I've got this friend, all she reads is Laurel K. Hamilton books, and she says they are awesome!"

"Kagome calm down!" Sango all but yelled, "we can figure this out slowly. It's only Tuesday."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, she was excited. It was a great way to get more customers, and a good way to keep the store from going under. It could be something they do every time they start overstocking. Which happened a lot.

"Alright," Kagome said with a smile, "I'll go home and work up some kind of process for it and then email it to you later?"

"That sounds good," Sango said, "but for now. Let's just get this place cleaned up so we can close up."

Kagome laughed and started straightening up the area by the register while Sango and her brother worked on random parts of the store that needed help.  
()()()()()()()()()()()

**At Kagome's After Work  
**"Wow," she said, as she pulled Jiro out of the car seat, "today was fun huh?"

The little boy giggled, "mommy I like going to work with you! Can I work there too?"

Kagome smiled, she loved the fact that her son loved books as much as she did, and hoped one day he would run the store also.

"Not anytime soon," she said, "but when you get older. You can definitely work for me."

"YAY!" the little boy squealed as he ran up to his room.

Kagome smiled and locked up the door before going to get her son ready for bed.

**20 minuetes later  
**"He must have been worn out," she said grinning as she got herself ready for bed, "but so am I. but I need to check if InuYasha is online."

As she logged onto her email, she saw he wasn't online, but she saw he had emailed her earlier.

_Hey Kagome,  
__I was just thinking about you today when I went into this store today. It reminded me of the one you said you own, but I don't know. There are lot's of small shops in the area, if could be any. But I hope you had a good day at work, and I hope we'll get to talk later tonight.  
__-InuYasha_

Kagome smiled, _he's really becoming really sweet. It's nice, because he's normally in a fowl mood after work._ Kagome decided she should email him back though, just so that he wouldn't think she's avoiding him though. _It's not that I care or anything. I just don't want to be rude._

_Hey InuYasha,  
__That's cool that you thought of me. Almost stalkerish but I'll let it pass this time. But you're right, there are lot's of stores that are small like mine. Maybe it was my shop you went to, was it called 'Sacred Arrow'? Because then it was my shop, if not you should stop by. I'm hoping to have a big sale soon! You don't have to introduce yourself or anything, but you might like the place. Well I'll talk to you later.  
__-Kagome_

InuYasha read the email, it popped up almost the second he logged onto his copmuter. _Maybe she's still online._ As he checked his buddy list, InuYasha noticed Kagome was indeed still online.

_**PerfectPriestess: Hey your online**_

_InuWarrior: what makes you think anything different?_

_**PerfectPriestess: I don't know, I just wasn't expecting it. I was about to go to bed**_

_InuWarrior: well I wont get in your way_

_**PerfectPriestess: no it's fine, I'm not that tired anyway**_

InuYasha smiled, he knew she was lying. Because he knew for a fact that she was indeed the woman now. The name of the shop told it all. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

_InuWarrior: so what's this sale you were talking about in the email?_

_**PerfectPriestess: oh… well you see my store might be going under soon, and well I need to bring in a new series or two that might prove to help bring in new customers**_

_InuWarrior: what do you mean might be going under?_

_**PerfectPriestess: there is a company that is building a new store near mine, and it's going to be huge. It'll have a star bucks and everything. But I need good business to help keep my business afloat, and well, that wont work without the sale**_

_InuWarrior: what did you have in mind?_

_**PerfectPriestess: I don't know, maybe half sidewalk, half blowout, mark down a entire series that doesn't sell well anymore and then replace it with work from another author**_

_InuWarrior: sounds good_

InuYasha was impressed, the idea was foolproof. Kaogme could make a lot of money with a sale like that. It could get her out of her problem, and it could also make it harder for his store to work if people wanted to continue going there. Old habits are hard to break, especially when you like to shop at a certain place.

_**PerfectPriestess: really? I like it, so does my co-owner**_

_InuWarrior: really? When do you plan on this sale? I have a friend in the paper who might be able to help you out with a add_

_**PerfectPriestess: I want to do it soon, that's a funny coincidence. My co-owners boyfriend works for the newspaper, she's gonna try to talk him into giving us a good price on a add. But I'm also going to start up a flyer or my own and just pass it around to customoers to give their friends**_

_InuWarrior: that's ingenious. Who's your friend?_

_**PerfectPriestess: Miroku Aomori**_

InuYasha was stunned, that was his best friend. "This could turn out bad."

_InuWarrior: oh, I know him. He's a decent guy_

_**PerfectPriestess: he creeps me out**_

_InuWarrior: why?_

_**PerfectPriestess: I don't like how perverted he can be, sango is rough on him at times though, so it keeps him in line which is a good thing**_

_InuWarrior: I guess_

_**PerfectPriestess: you're a guy, you wouldn't understand**_

_InuWarrior: what wouldn't I understand?_

_**PerfectPriestess: the fact that women don't like their boyfriends doing what Miroku does**_

_InuWarrior: what would that be?_

InuYasha didn't like where this was going. This was his best friend she was talking about, and he wasn't likeing where the conversation was going.

_**PerfectPriestess: he can't keep his hands to himself, it's not that I don't like the guy, he's a decent person. I just don't understand how sango can stand him always feeling up other woman IN HER PRESENCE**_

She had a point, InuYasha wasn't fond of the way Miroku acted either. But I wasn't her place to talk shit.

_InuWarrior: why don't you say anything to your friend then?_

_**PerfectPriestess: I have, and she hates it too. She's hit him, mainly for the wandering hands thing, but she's almost broken up with him many times because of the way he acted around other women**_

_InuWarrior: I didn't know he did that with his girlfriend there, I'm gonna beat the shit out of him_

Kagome laughed, she knew this was going bad from the start. But at least he isn't picking a fight. 'Time to talk to something else' she said to herself.

_**PerfectPriestess: so how's your girlfriend?**_

_InuWarrior: what? Oh she's okay I guess. She hasn't called me much, I think we're almost done_

_**PerfectPriestess: I'm sorry**_

_InuWarrior: it's alright. Besides, if my niece doesn't like her then I guess I'm screwed. I have the girl more than her father does, and well she's my life_

Kagome giggled, "that's really cute!"

_**PerfectPriestess: that's so sweet! I'm guessing you don't have any kids of your own?**_

_InuWarrior: none. I don't need 'em. Fluffy always drops Rin off here with me, so I've practically raised her. It's okay though, I love the girl as if she were my own_

_**PerfectPriestess: that is adorable, she must be a great kid**_

_InuWarrior: she's cool. She get's me out of all sorts of sticky situations_

_**PerfectPriestess: like what?**_

_InuWarrior: well I use her to get the creepy women away from me_

_**PerfectPriestess??? What?**_

_InuWarrior: I don't like random women coming up and hitting on me, it creeps me out_

_**PerfectPriestess: that's funny, considering most men use children to get dates**_

_InuWarrior: yeah well, I've kinda got a thing for this one girl. But she has another man in her life_

_**PerfectPriestess: That sucks**_

_InuWarrior: yeah but it's okay. I'll have my chance soon enough_

_**PerfectPriestess: as long as you see it that way then that's all that matters right?**_

_InuWarrior: I guess_

_**PerfectPriestess: don't be so down, never settle for less than what you absolutely want**_

_InuWarrior: like what?_

_**PerfectPriestess: well I absolutely hate kouga, so I'm going to avoid him as much as possible**_

_InuWarrior: why not lie about a boyfriend or something? _

_**PerfectPriestess: because, he knows I don't have one. It's no lie that when it comes to my family and my work, I put that first. Then my love life**_

_InuWarrior: oh, so your pretty much screwed when it comes to him them aren't you?_

_**PerfectPriestess: pretty much**_

_InuWarrior: that sucks, but hey. I hate to go, but we both need sleep. It's getting _

Kagome looked at the clock on the moniter, it was almost 3 in the morning

_**PerfectPriestess: wow it is getting late. I guess we can talk later then**_

_InuWarrior: yup. Good night _

_**PerfectPriestess: good night**_

**A.N. I'm done! Review, because I don't know when I'm going to put in a new one, it'll be soon though. **


	6. Authors Notes

**Hey! I just wanted to leave a upadate. I'm leaving the state and won't be back for quite a while. I also won't be updating, but I am taking a notebook with me, that way I can add on when I get home to this story. Along with the other stuff I've got going on. I hope you enjoyd my last chapter, and if you like this one! Check out my other work. There are 6 other stories you can read. 3 one chapter pieces, and 1 that is complete. It is nothing like this one, but it is a high school story that features Kagome and InuYasha. Also my newest piece 'The Engagement'. Check it out, You never know. You might like it more than this one! BYE!**


	7. More News

**A.N. Look I'm back again. I'm going through a OCD faze and I'm pretty out of it right now. But on the plus side, I've been writing more. Hehehe, which means my writers block is gone… for now. But anyway, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**8888888888  
(")(")(")(")  
****8888888888**

Kagome woke early the next morning due to a constant ringing somewhere near her head.

"Mommy," came Jiro's voice, "the telephone is ringing."

This jostled Kagome up, and she quickly pulled the small boy into bed with her before picking up the phone.

"Hello," she said as the child snuggled under the covers.

"Kagome," came Sango's urgent voice, "turn on the news! Quick! It's about the new bookstore coming in our domain!"

Kagome nodded, knowing only her son could see her, and turned on the TV, as it was already on the news station. It never left that channel in her room.

"_Mr. Takahashi," the reporter said, "when is the ground breaking for your new store going to be held?" _

Kagome gasped, the man she saw looked very familiar. He looked like the man that came through her book store the other day, but this man seemed more cold, his stare was menacing and he was clearly a full demon.

"_The ground breaking will take place in exactly one place for our newest store 'WindScar'." said a cold voice, attached to a icily expressioned man._

Kagome looked at the screen more before saying something to Sango.

"Who is that?" she asked, "it only say's Mr. Takahashi, nothing more."

Sango laughed, "that's Sesshoumaru Takahashi. His family owns a 'chain' of bookstores. Mainly named after his father's old swords or techniques the swords can do."

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked, with a smile.

"Well I'm dating a friend of Sesshoumaru's, along with that their father is none other than Inutaisho Takahashi, ancient war lord of the western lands," Sango said matter of factly.

"I thought he died," Kagome said.

"Nope," the other girl replied, "a lot of people back home say he's dead because he's ancient. But he lives here in little old New York City, owning his own companies."

Kagome giggled, she was actually surprised. The man she was watching on the television that exact moment was Sesshoumaru? He was also living history, she knew his story well, mainly because when she was in high school she was supposed to do a report on him.

"Wow," she said, "The family I know quite a bit about, and yet nothing about, is my biggest rival. It's almost poetic don't you think?"

Sango laughed, "yeah. Hey maybe you can start a secret romance with Sesshoumaru and it'll be like 'Romeo and Juliet'. He's single now after all."

Kagome smiled, she could easily admit to herself that he was a handsome man, but something was just wrong about him.

"_So Mr. Takahashi," the woman said, "we have news that you have recently gotten a divorce. Is this true?"_

_The man nodded, "yes. I was having issues with my wife of 6 years, and we found it was best for both of us, and our daughter, that we just got a divorce instead of forcing something that wasn't right."_

Kagome noticed how the woman's eyes glazed over, giving a look of want to her face. She snorted.

"What was that?" Sango asked, when she heard the strange noise emit from her friends mouth.

"The reporter," Kagome said, "she has a crush on Sesshoumaru Takahashi. It's funny, you can see the longing on her face."

It was Sango's turn to laugh, "your right. That is just sad."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. But he's got his daughter I guess, who needs a girlfriend when you have your child."

"You can speak from experience," Sango stated, "but some of us aren't lucky enough to have a great kid in our lives."

Kagome nodded, "Jiro is awesome isn't he?"

The little boy had fallen asleep curled up in Kagome's bed. She thought it was adorable, seeing him nestled up a perfect smile on his face.

"He's great," Sango said, "I have a tendency of forgetting he's half demon."

"You and me both," Kagome said, "the only way you can tell is his eyes."

"And his little round ears at the top of his head," Sango said. She loved her god-son's ears. They weren't like a normal fox's ears, which were pointy, but a little more round. Like a bear cubs.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she played with her son's ears, "they are strange. I wonder sometimes if Ronin really was a fox demon and not something else. But I don't care, he was a amazing man, and he would've been a great father."

"He would," Sango agreed with her friend, "Kagome! Don't cry!"

She could hear her friend's quiet sob's on the other end of the line, it was hard for her to handle knowing that her friend was still going through the suffering of a man that died years ago.

"I'm sorry," Kagome sniffed, "but it's hard sometimes."

Sango understood how her friend felt. But at least Kagome had her brother and her son, Sango had just Kagome, the store and her boyfriend. Her family all died back in Japan so she moved to the states with Kagome and Souta.

"It is," Sango said, "but remember. You've got people here that can help you get through it."

"Your right," Kagome said with a final sniffle, "I've got everything I need. I have you, Souta, and Jiro. And even though Kouga's going to try to force himself back into my life, I've also got the store. Thanks' Sango."

"No problem," her friend said, "oh by the way. How's your plans for the store going?"

"The sale," Kagome asked, "great. If you get online, and pull a conference I'll show you everything and we can start working on how it should really look and sound."  
Sango agreed to meet Kagome on the internet in 5 minutes to discuss the sale, "but I need to call Miroku and see if he can get us a good price on a advertisement. Because if anything, we can give the customers flyers and they'll announce it through word of mouth. That'll get a lot of business."

"That will," Kagome said, "well how about we do it during the week, and we can have a two part sale. One of just word of mouth, and then we'll have the major sale after words?"

"That works too," Sango said, "so I'll get online and we can put charts and stuff for the sale items."

Kagome and Sango hung up about 2 minutes later. As Kagome was getting up and getting ready for the day, she still couldn't get her mind of Sesshoumaru Takahashi. There was something about him. Not just that he was attractive, but he just reminded her of the man from the other day. They had similar facial features, same hair and eyes. She just couldn't figure it out.

**8888888888  
(")(")(")(")  
8888888888**

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru called, "I need to know how you fend off women constantly."

InuYasha started laughing at his brothers request. Sesshoumaru had never technically been single, as he was with Kagura for years. Even though they were only married for 6 or those years, they had dated for centuries. Never really wanting to settle down.

"I don't know," InuYasha said as he walked to his brother's desk, "it's a big responsibility exploiting your family members to the oddest degree."

"Just tell me," Sesshoumaru said, "and don't say the mommy deal. The whole damn state knows I'm single now. And I don't know how, I've already gotten several emails and telephone calls since the interview, and now these woman all want to go on a date with me."

Chuckling, InuYasha got a idea, "get a fake girlfriend."

"How does one go upon that?" Sesshoumaru asked, "it sounds dangerous. And well, I'm tired of having inanimate objects hurled at my head."

"Find a girl," InuYasha said, "get to know her, just enough to talk her into being your new 'girlfriend'. But tell her the degree of the relationship, try to remain friends though, as to not ruin the situation, and just use that to keep the 'wolves' off."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, _it's not a bad idea._ He thought to himself, _but women are so annoying. I was used to having the same one for as long as I can remember. Finding a new bitch will be tiring._

InuYasha smiled when he looked at his brother's face, he knew that the older man was waging a battle in his mind over what to do.

"I'll let you get on with your… thoughts," InuYasha told him as he walked back to his office, "I need to go somewhere."

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched his brother leave, "now. Where do I look for a girlfriend?"

**8888888888  
(")(")(")(")  
****8888888888**

"Kagome," Souta called from the front of the store, "there is someone here to see you."

"Coming," Kagome called.

When she entered the main store, Kagome was expecting her friend Ayumi Kobayashi, a girl she had met one day who had been digging profusely for a book in a discount stack and couldn't find it, even though it was in front of her.

"Hey Kagome," came a voice she didn't really want to hear.

**A.N. okay! Well I'm having second thoughts. I'm wondering whether this should be a InuKags still, or a SessKags. At this point it'll work both ways. I hope to get some feedback soon! CYA!**


	8. Kouga

**A.N. ALRIGHT! I'M BACK! Well my vacation wasn't really a vacation. My grandpa had a stroke and me and my dad had to go back to Texas asap. But he's okay now, that's all that matters. Especially considering how stubborn he can be… but yeah, my grandpa rocks, and he's okay again so I'm happy again. Hehehe. But anyway, ON TO THE STORY!**

**SPECIAL THANKS: I want to thank everyone that gave me their comments on the last chapter, those of you who said no Sess/Kag, and those who said to make it one. I'm still undecided, but we'll find out soon enough!**

**BTW: HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH!**

Kagome was stunned when she saw who had walked in the store.

_I can't believe he found where I work,_ she thought to herself, _I had hoped seeing him that once was enough for the both of us._

"Aren't you going to say hi?" he asked her with a smile that would make most women weak in their knees.

"What do you want Kouga?"

InuYasha was pacing around his office. He did it a lot when he couldn't figure out what to do. His brother was a strange man, if he didn't want a girlfriend he should make it obvious. InuYasha never made it obvious that he didn't want to be single, so women always hounded him. _I should go to Kagome's store again. I'll get something for Shippo and Rin too, just to avoid suspicion._

As he walked towards Kagome's InuYasha realized he didn't know what kind of book's Rin liked. He'd been taking care of the girl for as long as she could walk, but never paid attention to the books she read. Mainly because she would pick everything out herself and he would pay, as long as it was a children's book. It seemed that the little kids were reading more adult stuff everyday, and InuYasha didn't want his niece being one of those kids who were teaching _things_ to the children who didn't read as much.

"What do you want Kouga?" came Kagome's voice, she sounded frustrated.

"I just wanted to see how my woman was," said a man's voice InuYasha had heard, but couldn't recognize.

Kagome sighed, "I told you in high school that I'm not your woman and I'll tell you today I'm still not your woman."

"I don't understand why," the man said, "I can take care of you Kagome. Make sure you have everything you'd ever want."

InuYasha caught a glimpse of Kagome's face, and he was sure the other guy was in danger, but continued to watch.

"Kouga," Kagome said sweetly, "do you know why I would NEVER be in a relationship with you?"

The man InuYasha found out was Kouga, just shook his head.

"You say you can take care of me," that gained a nod from Kouga, "but would you take care of my son?"

Kouga was clearly caught of guard, the look on his face proved to Kagome that he was incapable of taking care of another man's child.

"That's all I need," Kagome said, and just as she was about to walk to the back of the store, InuYasha made himself known.

"Hey Kagome," he said walking up to her with a knowing smile, "how's work today?"

Kagome grinned at InuYasha and walked up to him.

"Great," she replied giving him a huge grin, "how's work at the office?"

InuYasha groaned, "it would be better if I weren't there."

Kagome laughed, "oh… this is Kouga."

"Hi Kouga," InuYasha said, "I'm Yash."

Kouga stared at InuYasha and Kagome for a minute, "who exactly are you?"

"I am who I said I am," InuYasha said calmly staring into Kouga's ice blue eyes, "I'm Yash. And that's Kagome."

Kagome laughed, _he's going to make Kouga mad if he doesn't stop being sarcastic soon._

"Who are you to Kagome?" Kouga said, making his question a little more obvious.

"That's yet to be decided," InuYasha said with a smile.

"Kagome," Kouga said, "why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"There's nothing to tell," Kagome said, leaning into InuYasha without making any type of embrace, "you couldn't categorize our 'relationship'."

Kouga looked at InuYasha, who just nodded at what Kagome said.

"I'll talk to you later Kagome," Kouga said as he left, and nodded at InuYasha "Yash."

After Kouga left, Kagome collapsed against InuYasha.

"I thought he would never leave," she said as she walked behind the counter, "thank you. You saved me from being asked out by him again."

InuYasha smiled, "Always willing to help."

Kagome giggled, "So can I help you with anything?"

InuYasha nodded and began telling her how he was trying to find a couple of books for his niece and brother, but wasn't sure what to get the girl. She would normally read picture books that he wasn't familiar with, and any kind of 'Curios George' and he'll be happy. But I'm not sure about Rin."

Sesshoumaru was puzzled, he couldn't think of a proper ploy to avoid any women. It was strange how every one he had come across, including the one's he worked with, were now throwing themselves at him. He told many of them that at the moment he didn't want to have another woman coming into his life and scaring his daughter, but one woman told him that if he needed more than just a girlfriend, but also a mother to his daughter, then she was perfect for the job.

"Maybe InuYasha is right," he said out loud to himself, "I just need someone as a diversion. Anything to keep these 'wolves' away from me."

"You know," InuYasha said as he walked into his brother's office, "it's not healthy to talk to yourself. Even when there are voices that run through your mind."

Sesshoumaru growled, "I don't know what your talking about. There is a ear piece, I'm talking to a friend."

InuYasha laughed when Sesshoumaru showed the half demon the ear piece he was talking about.

"There is a ear piece, but you've got no friends, beside's Miroku," InuYasha said with a malevolent smile, "and I think he's with his girlfriend working on some add she is trying to put in his paper."

Sesshoumaru showed no facial expressions, other than the cold glare he normally held, but InuYasha could see that in some small way he had embarrassed his half-brother.

"Besides," he said trying to smooth it over if possible, way different than their normal situations, "you need to get out there and find someone. Not wait for a woman to walk in and say 'Hello. I'm your new slut deflector.'"

**A.N. Well I hoped you like this chapter. I've been working on it since before I left the state. That show's how bad I've gotten. But anyway, it'll be much longer next time. I promise.**


	9. Meet Sesshoumaru

**A.N. I'm back. Yup, it's all good to be here again. I've got my computer, and my room again. Unfortunately though, my vacation wasn't a vacation, but a trip to a hospital. My grandfather was very sick, but he's better now. That's all that matters. I hope you enjoy my new chapter!**

**Last Time  
**"Besides," he said trying to smooth it over if possible, way different than their normal situations, "you need to get out there and find someone. Not wait for a woman to walk in and say 'Hello. I'm your new slut deflector.'"

**Now  
**Sesshoumaru was still thinking about what his brother when he saw a strange looking shop. It was called _Sacred Arrow_, for some reason it intrigued him. So he decided to check it out. He might find what he was looking for there.

"Thank you for choosing _Sacred Arrow, _come again," came the voice of a woman Sesshoumaru had never seen.

_For a human she's absolutely stunning,_ he thought to himself. _**Much better looking than Kagura. **_

"Can I help you?" the girl asked, when Sesshoumaru unknowingly walked right up to the counter.

"Yeah," he said looking down at her, she gasped, "can you tell me where the 'Where's Waldo' books are? My daughter want's one."

The girl nodded before motioning for the man to follow her towards the back of the store.

**Kagome's POV  
**_Oh my god!_ she thought to herself, _that's Sesshoumaru. The guy that was on the news. He's the one who's company is going to run us out of business._

"Here you go," she said stopping at a section that was mainly puzzle books, "I've got at least one of every 'Waldo' book printed in the past 20 years, along with other seek and find books if you find something else you might like."

"Actually," Sesshoumaru said looking down at her, his eyes piercing hers like a needle, "I have already found something I would like."

"Really?" Kagome said looking around, "you haven't looked at the merchandise yet. Unless all demons can speed read, that's pretty impressive."

"You know I'm a demon?" he asked, he was quite sure he had camouflaged his markings, like he normally did when he was doing something for business.

Kagome nodded, "you've got that kind of aura about you that screams demon. You're powerful too. But anyway, I'll let you get back to your searching."

"But you haven't let me get what I want yet," he said with a slight smile, that he never gave to anyone but his daughter.

"What would you like?" she asked, looking up at the man.

"Your name and number," he said leaning closer to her, as to make sure she was the only one who heard what he said.

Kagome blushed, "well… when you're done I'll get you that information and ring your purchase up."

He nodded and proceeded in finding many books to get his daughter._ She's too spoiled, by me and InuYasha. __**But she's the only woman in our life. And she's our only daughter.**__ She deserves it anyway. Her mother's gone, I can start spending more time with her again._

When Sesshoumaru was done, he noticed Kagome wasn't at the counter. He waited a moment, when the girl came out of the back carrying a box that looked to weigh about the same as she did.

"Would you like some help with that?" he asked, placing the books on the counter.

Kagome looked up, surprised that he would ask that question, "no. I'm fine."

Sesshoumaru watched her with interest as she carried the box behind the counter and set it down. When she stood up, he noticed she was massaging a muscle in her arm.

"Did you injure yourself?" he asked, concern barely leaking into his eyes.

"No," she said, waving it off as nothing, "the box was just a little heavier than usual. So you ready to check out then? Well of course you are, you wouldn't be here if you weren't."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her, "yes I'm done. Thank you for your assistance earlier."

Kagome nodded, as she placed the barcode of each book under the reader to get the price.

"Well," she said as she rung up the total of all the books, "your total is… $45.86."

Sesshoumaru nodded, before pulling out a $50 bill."

Kagome gave him his change, along with a light blue card with her name and number, "there is the information you requested Mr. Takahashi. You have a great day."

"Thank you, Ms. Kagome," he said taking her hand, "but call me Sesshoumaru. Mr. Takahashi is my father."

Kagome laughed and watched the man walk out of the store, not wasting any time in running to find Sango.

-----------------------------------

"What do you mean you've already met a woman?" InuYasha asked his brother as he was driving home that night.

"_Just as I said,"_ Sesshoumaru said on the other line, _"I went to buy Rin some books at this random store, and the woman who was running it completely caught my attention."_

InuYasha was actually impressed, his brother was almost so distant from woman that didn't work for him, or Kagura or his daughter, that it was surprising.

"Well don't scare her away," InuYasha said, "but I'm home. Bother me tomorrow, I've got stuff to do here."

Sesshoumaru said something and InuYasha disregarded it as a character flaw and hung up. Determined to get on the computer, he needed to talk to Kagome.

_InuWarrior: Kagome?_

_**PerfectPriestess: you know him?**_

"Oh shit," InuYasha said to himself, "what do I say? I guess I could say I know him. Just not that I'm his brother."  
_**  
**__InuWarrior: Kinda, we work together_

_**PerfectPriestess: because I met him today**_

"SHE CAN'T BE!" InuYasha yelled before picking up his cell phone to call his brother.

**A.N. Yay! This chapter is done! Review. I'll update again as soon as I can.**_**  
**_


	10. Sesshoumaru vs InuYasha

**A.N. Alright. I've decided what kind of story this will be. But I'm going to leave ya'll hanging a little bit longer. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** ILOVEINUYASHAANDOTHERANIME, Tifa Sohma, baabiixjaae, DepressedxSoulxWaiting, xXbeautifullyshatteredXx, Tweak3013, dogdemongurl45, HellsAlchemist. **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL! These are just who reviewed the last chapter that I got all at once. Even the couple I got not liking the chapter. I still love you, all feedback is good feedback. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Last Time**

_InuWarrior: why aren't you all giddy that Sesshoumaru's single?_

_**PerfectPriestess: because I met him today**_

"SHE CAN'T BE!" InuYasha yelled before picking up his cell phone to call his brother.

**Now**

InuYasha was furious. He never expected Sesshoumaru to find a interest in the same woman he had. Especially because she's human. The man hated humans, he used to say if it were like the old days he would kill a human for looking at him wrong, but he can't. After his suspicions were confirmed, InuYasha decided that if his brother wanted Kagome, he was going to have to work to get her.

_**PerfectPriestess: InuYasha? What's wrong with you your so quiet**_

_InuWarrior: what? Oh it's nothing just thinking_

_**PerfectPriestess: you think? Wow, I learn something new everyday**_

_InuWarrior: whatever… so what did you think of Sesshoumaru?_

_**PerfectPriestess: I don't know, he's kind of weird**_

_InuWarrior: how so?_

_**PerfectPriestess: he came into my store today, and he said he was looking for a book… but then he started going on about how he'd already found one thing he wanted, and then asked for my number **_

_InuWarrior: he did what?_

_**PerfectPriestess: yeah, it was weird, and he kept looking at me strange. It was the same look this guy from high school I knew**_

_InuWarrior: that one who pesters you about dating him?_

_**PerfectPriestess: Kouga? No not him, this guy's name is Naraku Onigumo, he's a creep**_

_InuWarrior: Naraku… I've heard that name_

_**PerfectPriestess: probably, he owns a big company here **_

_InuWarrior: maybe that's where, I'm not sure_

_**PerfectPriestess: yeah. He bothers me, it would seem that everybody here I don't like from high school is here though**_

_InuWarrior: I noticed. How do you get that happening?_

_**PerfectPriestess: I don't know, I think they have me on some kind of radar, the ones I hate a demons**_

_InuWarrior: Really? Even Naraku?_

_**PerfectPriestess: Yeah, I don't know what kind of demon he is though… he's just a demon, a scary one at that**_

InuYasha was intrigued. He was going to find out more about this Naraku Onigumo man, and find a way to keep his brother away from Kagome.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

Kagome was confused. InuYasha never cared about what happened with guys. They used to talk randomly about the guys that would come into her store to hit on her, but never did he get interested in that way about some guy asking for her phone number.

"Speaking of the phone," she said to herself as the phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Kagome?" asked a deep, almost bored voice.

"Yes, this is Kagome. Who is this?" she asked, trying to place the voice. She'd heard it somewhere.

"This is Sesshoumaru Takahashi," the man on the other line replied, "I was hoping you had a minute."

"Sure," she said, "what's up?"

"Well I know we don't know each other," he said, still sounding bored, "and I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me, say Friday?"

Kagome was stunned. The man didn't know her, somehow he found her store, and now he's asking her to dinner?

"Umm… well I need to find a sitter," she started, "I've got a son you see… and well I don't know."

"Well if you say yes," he said, his voice changing from bored to stoic, "then you could leave your son with the same sitter I leave my daughter with."

"That's interesting," she said, "but I don't know the sitter… no offense, I'm sure the sitter is good and all."

"Oh well you see, the sitter is actually my brother. He's good with children, well better with children than he is regular people," Sesshoumaru told her, "but I understand. Maybe another time."

"I would like to go to dinner with you," she said, "I guess if it's your brother. I mean I think I've met him actually. I guess it would be okay."

"It's settled then," he said, not realizing he was smiling into the phone, "would it be alright for him to pick your boy up at school? Or do you want to drop him off with my brother?"

"Is he going to pick your daughter up from school?" she asked.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied, "he get's her everyday. What school does your son go to?"

"He goes to Happy Time Day Care," she said, "but I call it school so he doesn't know it's not a school."

Laughing (yes he laughed) Sesshoumaru told Kagome that was the school his daughter went to and that he would ask his brother to pick Jiro up for and take him for the day.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

"Why do you want me to pick her son up?" InuYasha asked his brother on Friday morning.

"I am taking this woman out for dinner and I would like you to sit for her son while you've got Rin," Sesshoumaru explained as if it were a everyday occurrence.

InuYasha was infuriated, but he couldn't help but blame himself for getting his brother into the situation. He told him to find a decoy girlfriend, he just didn't expect it to be the woman he was unsure about his own feelings for.

"What's in it for me?" he finally asked, "I don't get anything for sitting for my own niece. But another person's child? One that I don't know… you owe me something."

"Just shut up," Sesshoumaru said, his voice getting lower with each word, "I just need this favor. You think if I wanted something this bad I would ask you? No, normally it would be someone much more capable of being a proper demon, let alone a proper person, but you're all I've got. So shut the fuck up and deal with it. I'll pay you if that's what you want."

InuYasha didn't say anything, he just left the room. Fuming.

_I need to go get some coffee or something,_ he thought to himself as he left the building, _maybe that'll fix whatever mood I'm in._

As he walked farther from work that he normally expected, InuYasha ran into his so-called girlfriend, Kohana Hayashi. She was a model, sort of. She was still doing her book, and hadn't been signed to anyone, but InuYasha normally had her on a back burner for party's and _other_ things.

"INUYASHA!" she more or less screamed when she saw the man walking into the coffee shop.

_Shit._

"Hey Kohana," he said faking a smile as she ran towards him, "what's up?"

"Nothing," she said as she laid a kiss on his cheek, "I've missed you. Have you missed me?"

"Almost as much as I miss cats," he said sarcastically. Knowing she wouldn't understand.

"AWW! Baby we need to get together," she said smiling in a seductive manner, "and 'play games'."

InuYasha grinned, he knew for the time being Kagome would be there with his brother. _Why not play with this woman for a while?_ he thought to himself. _**Because we're supposed to try and ruin Sesshoumaru's chance with Kagome.**__ That will just happen later, I haven't been with a woman since Kohana moved out. And who better to do this with than her?_

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

Kagome was almost excited as she got ready for her date with Sesshoumaru. She couldn't remember the last time she dressed up for a date, it was probably when Ronin was still alive. He would take her out a lot.

"I almost feel like I'm doing something wrong," she said to Sango as she put some make up on.

"Don't," Sango told her, "I mean yeah, his business is probably going to run us out of business… but I mean he's totally hot."

Kagome giggled, "that my friend he is."

The girls continued gossiping about Sesshoumaru, and other good looking men until it was time for him to pick Kagome up.

"Sango," she said, looking down at her outfit, "is this appropriate? He just said dress to kill."

The other woman laughed, "it's perfect. Your just lucky you were one of those mother's who got your figure back after having a baby."

Kagome giggled, she had found a black halter dress that hugged her curves around the top and then flared out at the hips, it stopped somewhere below her knees. She had decided on 3 inch blood red heels to offset the black, but looked amazing with the dress.

"He's a demon," Sango said as she was getting ready to leave, "and he's probably old at that. Don't give him a heart attack."

Kagome laughed, and said good bye to her friend. As the clock moved closer to six she became more jittery. But at 6:00 on the dot, there was a knock on the door.

"Sesshoumaru…"

**A.N. I'm leaving it there for now. I hope you like it, it's only been a couple of day's since my last update, and I'm already done. Review plz!**


	11. The Date

**A.N. I hope you liked how the last chapter went. I really had a lot of fun writing it. But this one will go into more detail on THE DATE. And we get to see what happened with InuYasha and 2 rambunctious 5 year olds! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **everybody who commented on this chapter. I know I acknowledged you all in the last chapter, but my computer won't let me access the review page to get your names. But you know who you are. I will update to those who added comments to the last chapter. But until then, THANK YOU!

**Last Time**

Kagome laughed, and said good bye to her friend. As the clock moved closer to six she became more jittery. But at 6:00 on the dot, there was a knock on the door.

"Sesshoumaru…"

**Now**

"UNCLE INUYASHA!" Rin called from her room, "HELP!"

InuYasha was almost startled when he heard his niece calling. But when he heard her screech help, he freaked out. _Damn it!_ he thought, _she hurt herself.__** Worse, she hurt the boy.**_

When InuYasha entered the room the two children were in, he saw them sitting at a table with random supplies scattered across the surface.

"What were you screaming about?" InuYasha asked when he walked in, and before he realized it, the two children had thrown themselves on him.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Will you two please untie me?" InuYasha asked the two children who were currently putting makeup on his face.

"No Uncle Inu," the little girl said, "we're making you pretty."

InuYasha groaned, "How did I let your father talk me into this. He knows whenever you have friends over, you go INSANE!"

Rin just giggled, why Jiro was busy staring at his face.

"Rin," the boy said, "I think we are done. But you need to put more stuff on his lips."

Rin nodded before leaning over InuYasha with a blood red lipstick.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome gasped when the entered the restaurant, "this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," he replied as they walked towards the host.

"Hello sir and madam," the young man said, his eyes lingering on Kagome longer than Sesshoumaru liked, "name?"

"Reservation for Takahashi," Sesshoumaru replied, staring the teenager down. Kagome hadn't noticed any of this though. She was looking around the restaurant with wide eyes. But she did notice when she felt a hand on her elbow guiding her towards a booth somewhere in the center of the restaurant.

"Would you like a selection of the wine?" the boy asked, "we've got quite a bit."

"I don't drink wine," Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"No," he said, "we're fine. Water?" he said the last part to Kagome, who smiled and nodded at the host. The boy huffed before walking away, stealing another look at Kagome as he did so.

"So do you like it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's lovely," Kagome replied, _although it's not some place I would normally ever want to come to for a first date.__** What's wrong with it?**__ I'd prefer a bar or something._

"So Kagome," Sesshoumaru said again, "What kind of things are you into?"

Kagome smiled, "I play pool. Play with my son, and run my store. I'm not a very social person I guess you could say."

"I do not understand why," Sesshoumaru remarked, "you are a very interesting woman. One who seems to have many fascinating secrets."

Kagome blushed, but shook her head, "no. I'm a open book. There is nothing secret."

And so the night went on for the two. Comfortorable small talk, and good food.

--------------------------------------

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called, "I'm home. Jiro, you're mother is here."

Just as Sesshoumaru said the last part, Rin and Jiro came running down the stairs giggling.

"RIN! JIRO! COME BACK HERE!" they could hear InuYasha yelling at the laughing children.

"MOMMY!" Jiro called when he saw Kagome, launching himself into her arms, "I had lot's of fun with Rin!"

"I'm glad," Kagome said, "did you have fun Rin?"

The small girl nodded from her spot in her father's arms, "yes. Jiro is a fun friend."

Kagome smiled at the child, before she heard InuYasha curse loudly and a loud thud.

"What are you doing up there?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother as he started climbing the stairs.

"RIN!" InuYasha called, "I'm locking your room!"

The little girl stopped laughing and jumped from her fathers arms, "I'm sorry uncle!"

Kagome decided to follow the pair to see what the commotion was. When she reached the top of the stairs, she had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. InuYasha was lying on the floor, with his hands and his feet tied together (hog tied) with his hair put up in sparkly clips and a terrible make up job.

"Doesn't he look pretty mommy?" Jiro asked from his mother's arms, "me and Rin did him a make over."

Kagome did laugh now, "Oh yes Jiro. You and Rin did a amazing job. He looks very pretty."

The little boy beamed under the compliment of his mother.

"How did you two get him like this?" Sesshoumaru asked, "it's good work. But still, it had to be hard for the two of you to tie him up like that."

"We were playing," Rin started.

"And we wanted Yash to play too," Jiro cut in.

"So we called him to play," Rin continued.

"Then tied his hands and feet," Jiro said.

"And put the makeup," Rin finished.

Kagome started laughing, "well I'm glad you two had fun. But how about me and Sesshoumaru untie Yash and then Jiro and me have to go home."

The children agreed and went downstairs to wait for their parent's.

"Well I hope you know," InuYasha replied as Sesshoumaru untied the rope that held his hands to his feet, "that I'm not doing a double babysitting unless there is someone else with me."

"Okay," Kagome said, untying his hands, "it wont happen again. But I'm sorry to leave you boys, but I've gotta get my son home and into bed."

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru both nodded, but InuYasha just grumbled as he went to his room and Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her car.

"I hope you had a good time," he said holding Rin in his arms.

"Oh yes," Kagome said, strapping Jiro into the car seat, "I had a great time."

"I'm glad," he said, although she couldn't tell, "I do hope you will go with me again?"

"Sure," Kagome said, _although maybe if you showed some emotion I wouldn't second guess myself. _

Sesshoumaru at that point, made sure Kagome was safely in the car before helping Rin into her seat and then took Kagome and her son to their apartment.

"I guess I will call you?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning in towards Kagome, who still held Jiro in her arms.

"Yeah," she said, not moving from where she stood, almost entranced by the man, "I'll talk to you later then."

Just as Sesshoumaru was going to lean in for the kiss, Kagome turned just enough to where he kissed her cheek.

"Good night Kagome," he said as she opened the door.

"Good night Sesshoumaru," she said before shutting her door.

--------------------------------------

"If I weren't so tired," Kagome said to herself as she laid Jiro down in his bed, "I would get on the computer to see if InuYasha was on the internet, but I think I should go to bed."

Just as Kagome walked passed the computer room, she heard the machine load and the little voice '_You've Got Mail._'

**A.N. So yeah, here's this chapter. I know it's not the best thing. But there is a comedy to it that make's up fro the fact that it sucked. I hope you reply and tell me what you think!**


	12. A Date With Yash

**A.N. So I'm back. With another chapter. I can guarantee you this one will be longer than the last. It might take me a while to finish it. So as of this note, it is Friday. I will post the day that I finish it at the end. I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. anything mentioned in this chapter is either made up, or owned by someone else. I also don't own Tyra Banks.**

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**** I thank you all for reading and reviewing. You are the reason that I continue this story, because I would probably forget about it if it weren't for you!**

**Last Time**

Just as Kagome walked passed the computer room, she heard the machine load and the little voice '_You've Got Mail._'

**Now**

"He couldn't," she thought to herself as she read the email, "I mean. I just went out with his brother… but well… he is pretty cute."

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked her friend, who was still sitting at the computer, a open email on the screen.

"Read it," Kagome said, standing up.

_Hey Kagome,_

_I know we only met a few times, and you went out with my brother. But I guess you aren't really a couple, so I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. Just write back, or call me on my cell phone, the number is (555)-798-3323, I hope to hear from you soon._

_-Yash._

"What's that?" Jiro asked, as Kagome and Sango re-read the email.

"It's a letter," Kagome explained, picking her son up, "from Yash. Remember him? He took care of you and Rin last night."

"I member," Jiro said, "we made him pretty."

Kagome laughed and nodded, "yes baby. He looked very pretty."

"What happened?" Sango asked, looking up from the computer.

"Well," Kagome said with a smirk, "Sesshoumaru and I left his brother in charge of our children last night. You remember him, the man that came in to the store last week with the two children. _Sango nods_ Well the kids managed to tie him down and did his hair and make-up while me and Sesshoumaru were out to dinner."

Sango started laughing, "did you get a picture?"

Kagome nodded, "it's on my cell phone."

After Kagome showed Sango the picture she noticed that it was Kagome's screen saver. _I wonder…_

"So are you going to go out with him?" Sango asked, "I mean did his brother ask you on another date?"

"Well he kind of did," Kagome said, "but we never made a set date to when. So I guess it's not a big deal."

Sango smiled, "I remember this guy. White hair right? Totally hot…"

"The one," Kagome said with a smirk, "but his brother is pretty damn good lookin' too."

"He seems emotionless," Sango replied with disgust, "this other guy… Yash, he seems way better. You should give him a try."

"I think I will," Kagome said, setting Jiro on the floor. "Baby why don't you take Aunt Sango into the kitchen and she'll get you some ice cream."

"OKAY!" Jiro yelled, pulling Sango out of her chair.

"That is sad that a child can pull me out of a chair," Sango commented as they were leaving the room.

"It happens when his father was a demon," Kagome said with a grin as she watched her friend and son leave.

_So… _she thought to herself, _how to get this started._

**Ten minutes later**

"That wasn't so hard," Kagome said to herself as she hit the _send _icon.

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha was tired of hearing about Sesshoumaru's date with Kagome, it seemed to be all his brother would talk about. _He's never this excited. I wonder if he's on drugs…_

"So InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said, "I heard you're seeing Kohana again."

"Not really," he replied, "we met at a coffee shop the other day. And she said something about getting together, and although I wasn't paying attention I kind of agreed. Why is there something going on I should know about?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "nothing. I heard about it in the news. Why… are you planning on seeing another?"

InuYasha just smirked, "I don't know yet. I asked her, but because it was late and everything it was a email, and I haven't gotten the chance check if she wrote back yet."

Sesshoumaru nodded, he had the feeling that it was Kagome InuYasha had asked out. But he didn't say anything. _We aren't a couple, she can date whoever she want's. __**Even if it includes the half wit?**__ I can't force her not to. _

**After Work**

"I swear," InuYasha said to himself as he fell on his couch, "if those board meetings get any more boring I'm going to fall asleep."

Just as he turned on the TV, InuYasha heard his cell phone ringing. _Where'd I put it. FOUND YA! _

Pulling the phone out of his pocket, InuYasha stifled a groan seeing it was Kohana calling.

"Hello," he said.

"_Yash!"_ she squealed, _"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!"_

"You got signed to Ford Models," InuYasha said, taking a stab in the dark.

"_Aww,"_ she complained, _"your no fun. How'd you know?"_

"I didn't," he said examining his nails, "I just guessed. Congratulations."

"_Thanks baby,"_ she cooed into the phone, _"why don't you come over and we can celebrate."_

"Can't," InuYasha said, "I'm sorry. I've got some stuff to prepare for work. And I've got to set Rin's room up. She's coming over this weekend while Ice Pick goes on a trip to see the witch."

Kohana giggled, then realized he was dumping her for Rin. Again.  
_"Do you ever do anything that doesn't revolve around that girl?" _Kohana asked angrily.

InuYasha thought about it for a while, "I don't think so. She's my niece, and my favorite girl." _evil smirk_

"_What about me?"_

InuYasha explained how he still had stuff to do, and that he'd call her back when he got the chance.

"Finally," he said to himself at the end of the night as he settled down in front of his computer, checking his email that he sent Kagome first.

_Hey Yash,_

_It's Kagome. I would love to go on a date with you. It would be nice, and I can apologize for what my son and your niece did. Well, Jiro should. But he doesn't completely realize that it was not a good thing. He just knows you got mad. I've explained, he sort of gets it. But anyways. Just call me, I think you have my number and we can settle a day or whatever._

_-Kagome_

**With Kagome**

"I don't know," Kagome said looking at herself in the mirror, "I mean. Don't you think it's a little much?"

"Hardly," Sango said, "it's perfect. Besides, didn't he say that it was a simple dinner and movie date?"

"I guess," Kagome said, "he didn't state what kind of dinner though. Just that it was not all complicated like how his brother set it up."

Sango laughed, "then this is perfect. It's only a shirt Kago."

"I know that," Kagome said, "but it's a little… I don't know. Fancy?"

Sango laughed again, admiring the shirt she picked out for her friend. It was a light blue shirt, with a silver sheen that gave Kagome more curves (in a good way) and accentuated the cleavage without being trashy.  
"Not really," Sango said, "but if you don't like it. We can find you something else."

"I like it," Kagome said, "but it's just so… I guess it's not bad. It's decently priced too."

As Sango started telling her how the shirt had multiple uses, Kagome's mind strayed to the IM _Yash _sent her the night before.

_YashTaisho: Kagome?_

_**PerfectPriestess: Yes… who's this?**_

_YashTaisho: it's Yash_

_**PerfectPriestess: oh hi**_

_YashTaisho: hi. I got your email_

_**PerfectPriestess: really? Okay, well… I'm not good at this…**_

_YashTaisho: laughing it's cool. I really don't think anything too fancy would work as a first date. I'm not like my brother, I don't go all out until later_

_**PerfectPriestess: laughs thanks, I mean your brother is nice. But that was just a little much the other night**_

_YashTaisho: I know, he's always been one for overkill_

_**PerfectPriestess: I figured as much**_

_YashTaisho: so… where would you like to go?_

_**PerfectPriestess: I don't know, what do you like to do?**_

_YashTaisho: watch movies, play pool… play games with Rin_

_**PerfectPriestess: that's funny, I'm the same. Just with Jiro**_

_YashTaisho: well how about a movie then?_

_**PerfectPriestess: that sounds nice. When?**_

_YashTaisho: Friday… around 7:00 PM?_

_**PerfectPriestess: Sounds good**_

_YashTaisho: see ya then_

_**PerfectPriestess: bye**_

"Sango it is too much," she said, "I'll find something else. This is more for… I don't know. But I'll find something to wear at home. We're going to a movie, and dinner somewhere normal."

"Okay," Sango said, "well lets go then. I've got the info from Miroku about the add for the store. We just have to write it, there's just a little issue."

"How much per word?" Kagome asked, knowing it was going to be expensive.

"He managed to get it down to $6.00 a word. But that's the lowest he could do," Sango explained as they went to Kagome's.

**Kagome and Jiro**

"Mommy where are you going?" Jiro asked Kagome as she got ready for her date with InuYasha Friday night.

"I'm going to dinner with Yash," Kagome answered her son as he crawled into her lap.

"Is that why Aunt Sango's taking me to her house tonight?" he asked, pointing to the back pack Kagome had packed.

Kagome nodded, she had made it seem like more was going to happen with InuYasha than she had intended. But the movie they were planning on seeing was long, and she wouldn't be getting home until late so it was easier for Sango to take Jiro for the night.

"Yeah," she said, "but don't worry. I don't have to work tomorrow so we're going to spend the whole day together."

"YAY!" Jiro cheered, hugging his mother as tight as he could. Which for a child, was really hard. Kagome almost couldn't breath.

**With InuYasha**

"SESSHOUMARU SHUT THE HELL UP!" InuYasha yelled into the phone, "YOUR ACTING LIKE YOU TWO ARE ABOUT TO GET MARRIED! YOU WENT ON ONE DATE! IT DOES NOT MAKE HER YOUR GIRLFRIEND, SO I CAN TAKE HER OUT IF I WANT!"

"_I don't understand why you are so insistent on this one human,"_ Sesshoumaru mused into the phone, _"I mean you always date women like Kohana, why is this one so different? She's normal, not trying to get to money, and has a child."_

"You couldn't possibly understand," InuYasha said, "no excuse me. I have a date that wont be so outrageous with a gorgeous woman."

InuYasha was ready to get Kagome at 6:30 pm, which was earlier than he expected, so he left planning on picking her up at exactly 7:00.

"Hi Yash," she said, _I wonder if that is his whole name… I mean it would be strange though, if his name is InuYasha._

"Hello Kagome," he said, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles, "you look amazing."

Kagome blushed looking down at her attire. She thought it was pretty simple, a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a black v-neck halter, with a denim jacket to match the pants and a pair of black knee high boots.

"Thank you," she replied, "you look great yourself."

InuYasha had decided that he wouldn't get too dressed up in case she was more casual and didn't want to over do it. So he settled with black jeans, and a dark blue button up long sleeved shirt.

"Thanks," he replied, offering her his arm, "shall we?"

Kagome giggled, and went with InuYasha, who helped her into his car.

**At the Theater**

"So what are we seeing?" Kagome asked when they walked in.

"Well I pre-ordered tickets," he said, "but we can exchange them for something else."

"Well it depends on the movie," she said.

"This is childish," InuYasha said, "but it's to the 5th Harry Potter movie."

Kagome laughed, "really? Well as much as I want to see it, I've got a date with another man to see it."

InuYasha looked questioningly at her.

"My son," she replied, seeing the expression on his face.

InuYasha relaxed, "well how about I bring you both to see it some time?"

"That'd be nice," she said, "but do you mind exchanging them?"

"Not at all," he said walking up to the booth, "excuse me. I was hoping to exchange these tickets."

"Sure," the boy behind the counter said, "what movie for?"

Kagome looked at the marquis, "how about that new Tom Hanks movie. I'm not sure what it's called."

"That sounds good actually," InuYasha said, "2 for the new Tom Hanks film please."

The boy complied and they went into the theater.

**After the Movie**

"Now," InuYasha said, "I hope you like sports, and awesome hot wings."

"Love them both," Kagome said, "why?"

"This is probably the wrong thing for a first date," he said, "but there's this sports bar not far from here that sells amazing wings. And if you know who to talk to, they'll play ESPN Classics for you."

"Sounds great," Kagome said.

When they got to the bar, InuYasha led Kagome to a small booth in the back with it's own little TV.

"This is awesome," Kagome said as they watched a old football game, "I never knew about this place."

"Yeah," InuYasha replied, not tearing his gaze from the woman for one second, "it's a little hole in the wall joint that I love."

Kagome laughed, "great term."

**20 minutes Later**

"You were right," Kagome exclaimed, "these are the best hot wings I've had."

InuYasha laughed, "yeah. They've got the perfect amount of heat, and the sad part is that these are the mild."

"Really?" Kagome said, "wow. I think I'm on my 3rd Coke."

InuYasha laughed, "you know. I think you're the only woman I've ever met who wasn't afraid of eating real food."

Kagome grinned, buffalo sauce was all over her mouth, InuYasha thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"I'm not afraid of eating," she said, "all those other girls… they don't eat enough. We need more models like that one on TV… what's her name… Tyro Banks. She's beautiful, and she's got a real figure."

InuYasha laughed, "I'm not so sure she eats a lot though. She's just naturally graced with the right… I'm not going to say anything to avoid getting hurt."

Kagome laughed, "good idea. You play a good game of pool?"

InuYasha nodded, "yeah. I'm good. You?"

"Terrible," Kagome said with a grin, "the worst. Although, I do get lucky."

InuYasha grinned, "let's play. _wink_ you might get lucky."

Kagome laughed, "your on Mr. Takahashi."

**At Sango's**

"Jiro calm down," Sango said as she wrestled the little boy into the bathtub, "you are filthy. We need to clean you."

"But Aunt Sango," the little boy said, "I wanna play with Miroku again."

"I'm sorry babe," Sango said, as the boy finally sat in the little bath chair, "you aren't playing with him again unless in a full blown rain suit."

The little boy laughed, "what are we going to do next? Mommy said I have to be in bed at 9:00."

Sango nodded, "yes I know. It's almost that time, so how about when we're done with your bath, we'll make Miroku read us a bedtime story?"

"YAY!" Jiro yelled throwing his arms in the air, splashing bath water all over Sango, "but can I read you and Miroku a bedtime story?"

"Of course," Sango said, "because guess what."

"What?" Jiro asked, leaning over to hear Sango.

"We're making Miroku sleep in the couch," Sango said with a smirk.

"Why?" Jiro asked.

"Well," Sango said, pretending to think, "you have to sleep in my bed, and well, there isn't enough room for me and you. So I'm going to sleep on the floor, and Miroku can sleep on the couch."

Jiro nodded, not really understanding but he was getting sleepy. Sango laughed as she watched the little boy.

After his bath, Sango managed to get a really sleepy Jiro into his footie pajamas and took him to her room to set him down.

"I don't want to read now," the little boy said as Sango and Miroku gathered around him on the bed, where he was holding a book, "Miroku you read."

The older man laughed, taking the book from the boy, "of course."

"Once upon a time," Miroku started, looking up from the book long enough to see his girlfriend sleeping, curled around her already sleeping god-son.

"Well fine," he said to himself, "I just got kicked out by a 5 year old. But it's cute."

Pulling out his camera phone, Miroku took a picture of Sango and Jiro, sending it in a message to Kagome.

**With InuYasha and Kagome**

"8 ball right pocket," Kagome said to InuYasha as she leaned over the table, just as she was about to hit the ball, her cell phone started ring. InuYasha raised a eye brow, trying to not look. Kagome had commented on how hot it was in the bar, and removed her jacket, revealing to the man the backless halter she was wearing. Kagome pulled out the phone, and checked the message.

_Damn,_ he thought to himself, _this woman does not look like a mother. _

"THAT IS SO CUTE!" she exclaimed running over to InuYasha, "look!"

He looked at the phone, it was that girl Kagome worked with and her son. They were asleep, the little boy wrapped in the woman's arms.

"He's going to be popular," InuYasha commented, "I can see it now."

Kagome smacked him in the arm, "don't say that. He's still a baby."

InuYasha laughed, "Fine I wont comment on the truth, now hurry up and shoot or I'm taking your shot."

Kagome looked confused for a minute, and remembered they were playing pool.

"Oh yeah," she said running to the other side of the table, "8 ball right pocket."

InuYasha watched as Kagome hit the ball, and even though it didn't look like it was going to make it, the ball bounced off the side and right into the right pocket.

"ALRIGHT!" Kagome squealed, "I won. Now you owe me my payment."

InuYasha laughed, walking over to the waiting woman.

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

I noticed how even when she was just being cocky, Kagome had a aura around her that most women didn't.

She just looked enticing, standing there holding the pool cue, in a seemingly innocent stance. It was at that moment that I noticed the way her shirt dipped low enough to give a idea of what was under it, hugging her curves in such a innocent manner. The way her jeans were cut low enough, that her top was just barely shorter than the top of the waist band, showing just a sliver of skin. The pants in their own looked skin tight, but the way she moved, you could see they weren't, as they hugged her hips in a manner that would look sluttish on most women, they didn't now.

"I'm waiting," Kagome said with a smirk, "I mean. It's only money right Mr. Takahashi?"

"Of course," I said, staring at her as I moved, taking in every curve.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

He watched me like a lion watches it's prey. It was odd, but in some way, I wasn't bothered. But then I realized how I hadn't had this much fun with another man since Ronin died. It was always, Jiro, Sango, and Souta. I never made time for a date like I have recently.

I noticed the smile on Yash's face. He held a smile that was secretive, sexy, seductive. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"What do you have on your mind?" I asked, as he stood before me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

InuYasha was smiling at Kagome. There was something about her he couldn't place. But looking down at her, he did one thing he wasn't expecting.

Backing her into a wall, InuYasha placed one hand on the wall behind her next to her head, resting his other hand on her hip.

"I was just wondering," he said quietly, loving the way he could almost feel her heart race at him being this close, "how is it you know just how to tease me."

Kagome gulped, "I don't know."

InuYasha smirked, leaning in closer until she shivered at the feel of his breath on her skin.

"I think you do," he said before capturing her lips in a warm, gentle kiss that stole her senses.

**A.N. YAY I'M DONE! It's Monday. But I must warn you, this was the longest chapter I've written for this story. And I've also got to warn you. I'M STILL NOT SAYING IF IT'S INU/KAGS OR SESS/KAGS! You've got to figure that out all on your own! I hope you liked it, REVIEW! I wont update until I've got at least… 10 reviews!**

**LivingPerfection**


	13. Lemony Lime

**A.N. A new chapter! YAY! **_**plays with poppers**_**. This is a very... NC-17 chapter, if you are under that age then I advise you be perfectly vomfortorable with situations of a sexual nature. READ!**

**Last Time**

"I was just wondering," he said quietly, loving the way he could almost feel her heart race at him being this close, "how is it you know just how to tease me."

Kagome gulped, "I don't know."

InuYasha smirked, leaning in closer until she shivered at the feel of his breath on her skin.

"I think you do," he said before capturing her lips in a warm, gentle kiss that stole her senses.

**Now**

Kagome wasn't sure how it was happening. But after Yash took her home, she let him kiss her again. But it wasn't a normal kiss.  
She had invited him in for coffee, just a thing. She hadn't realized she did it, but she did. And when they were talking on the couch, InuYasha noticed how close they were sitting, and how when Kagome laughed the top of her breasts would peek out of her shirt.

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

I don't think she did it on purpose. The idea for tonight was going to be just a movie and dinner. Well it was that. There is so much about this woman I want to know. More than what's just going on in her mind, but I want to know everything, down to the last curve of her body. I can see so much of this woman just talking to her.

"So do you like that book?" Kagome asked InuYasha, tearing him from his thoughts.

"Oh yes," he said with a smirk, "it was interesting. Although in a way I preferred the movie."

Kagome smiled, "I haven't seen the movie yet. And I own it. But I've heard from so many people that it's really good."

InuYasha nodded, "it's one of the best movies I've seen in a long time."

Kagome nodded, "I'll have to watch it now."

Nodding InuYasha leaned forward...

**Kagome's P.O.V**

There was something captivating about him. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, even as he leaned in towards me. I think it's his eyes. Every time I look in his eyes it's like I'm stupefied or something. Even when he talks, if I don't look at his face, I'm studying his lips. The way they move, the way they felt pressed to mine.

**Normal P.O.V**

InuYasha couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something about the craving he felt, the need to extinguish the burning was high. As he leaned forward, he noticed Kagome leaning towards him. He didn't remember their lips ever meeting. But when they did, the hot craving he felt got worse. Kagome moaned slightly as InuYasha pushed his tongue into her mouth, savoring every inch of the moist cavern, himself growling when she let her own tongue explore his mouth. He felt the need to explore more though, the kiss wasn't enough.

Without realizing it, InuYasha had pushed Kagome back onto the couch in order to properly deepen the already passionate kiss. InuYasha took it as a welcome to do more when Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him ever closer, moaning into his mouth as his hand worked it's way up her shirt.

Before either of them realized what had happened; Kagome had guided them to her room, leaving random articles of clothing on the floor in the hallway until they were both only in their pants. InuYasha watched Kagome as she moved towards him once again, pulling him in for another passionate kiss which he returned. _How can I let him do this?_ she thought to herself, _**it doesn't matter. Let him continue. **_

InuYasha growled softly as Kagome's hands massaged their way down his chest to his waistline, where her fingers gently played with the muscles on his lower abdomen. Pulling away from the woman long enough to gain a breath of air, InuYasha slowly backed Kagome up until her knees hit the mattress where she fell backwards; taking InuYasha with her.

"Kagome you are so beautiful," InuYasha commented as he kissed her neck, gently sucking on the sensitive skin just below her collar bone.

She couldn't think, she could only feel. Everything in Kagome's mind was flying around a hundred miles a minute. Her back arched into him when she felt him take part of her breast into his mouth, suckling gently as he kissed his way to her nipple.

"Ya-yash," she moaned when his tongue flicked over her, but it only made him want her more. She wasn't sure what the burning sensation was in her stomach, but it only grew worse as InuYasha kissed his way down her stomach, sucking gently as he unbuttoned her jeans. He wasn't even aware of how aroused he was himself, his senses were going haywire just from the scent of Kagome's arousal. He needed more, and it wasn't getting any better.

Kagome gasped as InuYasha kissed his way back up her body until he covered her lips with his once again. Kagome moaned as InuYasha's hands slipped beneath the waistband of her jeans, sliding inside her panties down to the moist spot between her legs. She couldn't take it, she had to 'know' more of him.

Sliding her hands down his chest again, Kagome slowly worked on the buttons of InuYasha's pants. She gasped when she felt his firm erection, just beneath the palm of her hand. As she gently brushed the appendage, she felt more than heard the growl that came from InuYasha's mouth.

"Kagome," he breathed out, kissing her neck once more, "I… you…" **_DING DONG DING_**

"Doorbell?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Damn it," he growled.

"Don't get it," Kagome said as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"It's my brother," he said, "it might be Rin."

Kagome understood, she would do the same if it was Sango calling about Jiro.

"Hello," InuYasha snapped into the phone, looking down at Kagome's face once more, "yes Sesshoumaru I was busy. _pause_. What! Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can make it! _pause, _room 117. Right. See you then."

Kagome stared at the man, "is everything alright?"

InuYasha shook his head, "no. It's Rin. She had a high fever last Sesshoumaru checked on her. It was so bad he took her to the emergency room. I have to go."

Kagome nodded, standing up with InuYasha who was currently re-buttoning his jeans.

"I'll call you," he said, leaning down and kissing Kagome.

"Okay," she said, "I hope your niece is all right."

InuYasha nodded, picking up his shirt and tugging his arm into the sleeve.

**At the Hospital**

"Can you tell me where room 117 is?" InuYasha asked the girl behind the desk.

"117..." she mused, typing something in her computer, "only immediate family can be in there right now. What is your relationship to the patient?"

"She's my niece," InuYasha said, pulling his hair back in a low ponytail, knowing it was still disheveled from earlier.

"Okay," the girl said, looking InuYasha up and down in a approving manner, making him roll his eyes, "get in the elevator to the first floor. Turn left and go to the nurses station and then turn right. It's down that hall."

"Thanks," InuYasha said walking away, knowing the woman was looking at his butt.

When InuYasha found Rin's room, he saw Sesshoumaru standing outside talking on the phone. When the older demon saw his brother he waved the half demon into the room, mouthing _Kagura._

"Hey munchkin," InuYasha said quietly as he sat in the chair by Rin's bed, "what happened?"

"Uncle Yash!" she croaked out, "I got a tummy ache. Then I got hot, and daddy had to bring me here."

InuYasha nodded, "are you feeling any better?"

The little girl shook her head, "no. My tummy still hurts, and the doctors said I have to get a sumury tomorrow."

InuYasha paled, "I'm sorry babe. You'll feel a lot better after you get the surgery done."

Rin nodded, closing her eyes, "I'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep," InuYasha said, "I'll just be outside with your daddy if you get sick again."

Rin didn't reply though, she fell back asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Sesshoumaru why didn't you call me when you first found out she was sick?" InuYasha asked his brother when he walked out of the room.

"It wasn't bad at first," the man said, "and you were on a date."

He said the last part with such venom, InuYasha was glad he wasn't in his true form.

"I would've taken Kagome home and came here if I knew Rin was sick," InuYasha defended himself, "you know that."

"Which one of you is the father?" said a feminine voice.

"I am," Sesshoumaru said, tearing his gaze from his brother to the short woman next to him. _What's that scent?_ he thought to himself, _it's so…intoxicating._

"Well," the woman said, "hello. I'm Dr. Smith, I'm going to be taking care of your daughter while she's with us. It would seem she has appendicitis and need surgery immediately."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "when?"

"Tomorrow," the woman said, "I've already told Rin. She doesn't know what it is, so either you or your… partner will have to tell her what it is."

InuYasha howled with laughter, gaining strange looks from the doctor and the nurses who had been checking him and Sesshoumaru out.

"Did I say something wrong?" the woman asked.

"The idiot," Sesshoumaru said, gesturing to a howling InuYasha, "is not my partner. He is my younger half brother."

"Oh," she said, "I see. I am sorry for the insinuation then."

"It is no big deal," Sesshoumaru said, still looking at the woman intently, "now about my daughters surgery. How long will this take? Her mother is supposed to be coming soon."

"It'll take at least 3 hours," the woman said, "maybe less."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "okay then. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to call the witch back to explain she is not needed."

InuYasha, still laughing, nodded before going back into his nieces room. When he returned to Rin's room, InuYasha quickly panicked.

"DR, I NEED YOU NOW! MY NIECE ISN'T BREATHING!"

**A.N. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I loved writing it. Everything... hehehe. But yes, it is bad. Review. **

**P.S. You should check out this new story by Hells Angelic Spawn, it's so similar to my story The Engagement, but different. It's good. read it!**


	14. Waiting

**Last Time**

"DR, I NEED YOU NOW! MY NIECE ISN'T BREATHING!"

**Now**

"What happened that would cause this?" Sesshoumaru asked the doctor angrily as she quickly checked the young girls vitals.

"I don't know," the woman said, completely dumbfounded, "but she's going into shock. I'm taking her to emergency surgery now."

She explained all of this as Sesshoumaru and InuYasha followed her and a group of other doctors down to the elevator.

"I'm coming," Sesshoumaru stated trying to get into the elevator with her.

"No your not," she said, pushing him out. "You'll stay here in the waiting room with your brother until I send someone with information on Rin's condition. Understand."

Sesshoumaru growled, but listened. Walking back to the waiting room, he saw InuYasha was leaning against a wall, breathing heavily.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked his younger brother.

"I don't know," InuYasha said, "something about seeing Rin like that. I reminded me of my mother."

Sesshoumaru nodded, not saying another word, sat down in a strait backed chair.

**With Kagome**

"_Kagome you are so beautiful," InuYasha commented as he kissed her neck, gently sucking on the sensitive skin just below her collar bone._

_**RING RING**_

Kagome was dreaming about her earlier encounter with Yash when she was rudely awaken by her phone ringing.

"Hello," she said groggily.

"_Kagome," _said a voice that sounded very tired, _"did I wake you? It's Yash."_

"Yeah," she said, waking up a bit, "but it's fine. How's your niece?"

"_She's in emergency surgery," _he said.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, sitting up; now worried for the girls health.

"_The doctor had told us it was appendicitis,"_ he explained, _"but when I went back into her room while Sesshoumaru was calling her mother; I noticed she wasn't breathing. I told the doctor and she called a staff and took her to emergency surgery."_

"I'm coming to the hospital," Kagome said standing up and grabbing her discarded jeans from that night and pulling them on.

"_You don't have to,"_ InuYasha said, _"I just needed to call someone. And your name popped into my head."_

"I know I don't _have_ to," Kagome argued, pulling on a bra and changing into a proper t-shirt, "but I want to. Where are you?"

"_First floor of the general hospital,"_ InuYasha said, _"in the waiting room. You can't miss it."_

"Alright," Kagome said, pulling on some socks and grabbing her socks before grabbing some shoes and going outside, "I'll be there soon. Want me to bring you and Sesshoumaru something? Coffee? Bagels? Both?"

"_Coffee sounds good," _InuYasha said, _"we're going to be here a while."_

"Okay," Kagome said, starting her car and leaving towards the closest 24 hour coffee shop, "How does your brother like his?"

"_Black," _InuYasha replied, _"no sugar or anything."_

"See you soon," Kagome said.

"_Yeah." _was his response before she shut the phone.

**15 minutes later**

When Kagome got to the hospital, she breezed past the lobby receptionist and headed strait to the elevator. InuYasha had been right, the second she got off the elevator, she saw him and Sesshoumaru sitting in uncomfororable chairs, heads in their hands.

"I come bearing coffee," Kagome said meekly, walking up to the brothers.

Sesshoumaru looked stunned, he hadn't expected her to be there. Figures his brother would call the woman they were both seeing.

"Hello Kagome," he said, standing as the woman approached them.

"Hi Sesshoumaru," she said, walking to the man and pulling him into a embrace, "I'm sorry for whatever this is. But it'll be good, the same thing happened to Jiro last year and he's just fine."

Sesshoumaru nodded, pulling away from the woman.

"Is it black?" he asked, a slight smirk now that he was around her.

"Yup," Kagome said, handing him a Styrofoam cup, "extra strong. The only place open was star bucks."

"Thank you," InuYasha said as Kagome handed him his cup.

"It's not a problem," Kagome said with a smile, "you both need energy. But don't worry, Rin will be just fine."

They both nodded, although Sesshoumaru seemed more solemn than usual. InuYasha figured that now all he really had was Rin, maybe the man was going to have a break down. That's the last thing anyone in the hospital needed.

_**Ring Ring**_

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure who would be calling, but he figured it would still be best to answer his cell phone.

"If you'll excuse me," he said to Kagome, "hello."

He looked angry, Kagome wasn't sure why.

"We have no need for you here," Sesshoumaru said angrily in to the phone before pausing again, "no you shouldn't come back. It's not like you have a care anyways."

InuYasha knew who it was. _Kagura, Sesshoumaru's ex wife. She must be trying to come here. But why?_

"Yes I will send word," Sesshoumaru said, "do not call me again."

"What was that about?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Kagura," he replied, "Sesshoumaru's ex wife. She holds the other half of Rin's adoption papers. With them, she can come back and take Rin away. Sesshoumaru doesn't like the thought of it."

"What do you mean adoption papers?" Kagome asked, "Rin isn't their real daughter?"

InuYasha laughed, "no. You never noticed that she was human?"

Kagome shrugged, "not really. To me, all demons and humans are the same. I don't see them any different, I feel their aura's."

"You're a priestess," came Sesshoumaru's voice behind her, "that would explain."

Kagome nodded, "I have blinded myself from differentiating demons and humans. I can read a aura, or their powers. But when the aura is stronger it takes over my senses, and then… they are all the same."

InuYasha looked confused, but didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was taken aback. This knowledge just made Kagome more attractive to him.

_How can she not tell? Is she that powerful, to be able to train herself that way?_

Kagome smiled, "I guess it might make me a little stupid. But it's how I met Jiro's father. I didn't know he was a demon, and when I found out… well I guess it doesn't matter. He was a good man either way."

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru just stared at the woman for a while, but then their thoughts were brought back to the matter at hand when the doctor came up from the elevator.

"Mr. Takahashi," she said, and both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru stood up, "Rin is fine. We were able to get the appendix out with no problems, we'll be taking her to recovery if you would like to follow me. Or go in a bit, it'll take a few minutes to settle her. She's still asleep, but I think she'd be glad to know her mother was here."

Kagome was startled, she guessed that the reason the doctor thought she was Rin's mother was because she was with Sesshoumaru, but it didn't matter.

"I'm not her mother," Kagome said, "I'm a friend of her fathers."

The doctor nodded, her eyes flicking to Kagome, then Sesshoumaru before disappearing into the elevator.

"I should leave you two to Rin," Kagome said, grabbing her wallet to leave, "call me when she's better."

"I'll walk you to your car," InuYasha said, ignoring the look Sesshoumaru gave him, "I need to stop at the gift shop anyway."

Kagome nodded, heading for the floor level elevator. Once her and InuYasha were in, and the doors had shut, Kagome didn't have a chance to say anything because InuYasha had her pinned to the wall caught in a deep kiss. She wasn't sure what was happening, but as she raised her arms to wrap around his neck, there was a throat clearing that tore the two apart. Kagome was humiliated, and hid her face in InuYasha's shoulder, until the people on the floor got on the elevator. Even then, she waited until her and InuYasha were in the parking lot before letting out a relieved sigh.

"It's not that embarrassing," he said with a smirk, "it's a normal thing."

"Yes well," she said, "I still don't like people watching me kiss a guy in public."

InuYasha laughed, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I'll talk to you later then," he said as Kagome got in her car.

"Alright," she said with a smile, rolling down the window, "I'll see ya around."

InuYasha waited until Kagome's car was out of sight before walking back to the hospital and into the gift shop, picking out flowers and a big teddy bear, he took his gifts up to the children's recovery ward to give to Rin.

**A.N. I AM DONE! Yay! Next chapter will be up sooner or later, probably later than sooner but yeah. Cya!**


	15. Helping Out

**A.N. I'm back. None to happy in general, but the story must continue when it pops into the mind right? So read, review, and then go check out the stories by my friend. Her name is Hells Angelic Spawn. **

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It had been two weeks since Kagome had spoken to Yash, or Sesshoumaru. She knew Rin was doing good because Jiro had her on a day to day update on the child. It didn't bother her that either man hadn't called her in the past couple of weeks, they were both busy with work, and Kagome was still trying to finish getting the store ready for the huge sale they had planned. She and Sango had spent all their free time working on labels, and pulling out shelves to put the major sale items out in the center of the store. Every genre of book was going on sale, along with every series. She wanted to get rid of certain books, and set up a deal for some saying if you buy 3 for $10.00 you get a fourth for free. Their add had already been ran through the paper and many of their regulars had come in excitedly asking about the sale.

"No Mr. Wallace," Sango said with a smile as she talked on the phone to one of their older customers, "we're not removing the senior citizen discount. But if you choose to use it then we cant remove extra for whatever the sale is on a book you want. -_pause-_ because then you might not have to pay anything. -_pause_- If you want, when you come in I'll be the cashier and wont use the senior discount on you so you can get the books on their usual sale price. How does that sound? -_pause_- Okay. I'll see you sometime this weekend Mr. Wallace. Have a nice day. -_pause_- Thank you."

Kagome stood there, smiling at her friend, "I take it he was his usual questioning self then."

Sango nodded, leaning against the counter, "how does one old man like him pack that many words into one breath?"

"Years of practice," Kagome said with a laugh, "but hey. I'll be back in a few minutes. Can you label the books in the children's section. I have to go get Jiro."

Sango nodded, grabbing the book of yellow stickers that they had for the children's selection, "is he going to help?"

"Yeah," Kagome said with a smile, "and he said he has a friend who wants to help. So I guess the child and their father is going to stop by later to help."

Sango grinned, "do you think it'll be that guy you went out with a few weeks ago?"

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, confused.

"He's the only guy you've dated that has a kid your son's age," Sango said with a smirk, "although I don't understand why he'd help you. We kind of are rivals now."

Kagome sighed, "I know. But it would be nice if it were him, I haven't talked to him since the night Rin was in the hospital."

When Kagome arrived at the day care, she saw Jiro talking to a little boy so she went over to see them.

"MOMMY!" Jiro cried when he saw his mother, "am I coming to work with you?"

Kagome nodded with a smile, "yeah. Is your friend still coming tonight?"

"Yup!" Jiro said with a smile, "and she's bringing Shippo with her."

"Are you Shippo?" Kagome asked the little boy who was talking to her son.

"Yes," the kid said.

"Well Shippo," Kagome said, "I'm happy your coming."

The little boy smiled, "thank you."

Kagome grinned, "well we'll wait for you until your ride comes."

The little boy nodded, "it's my brother and my niece. She's in my class with Jiro. They will be here in a minute."

Kagome nodded, the little boy was familiar to her, but it didn't hit her until she heard a voice behind her who he was.

"Hello Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, causing her to turn around.

"Hi Sesshoumaru," she said, smiling at the very tall man in front of her, "hi Rin."

The little girl brightened up, "hi Kagome… I mean Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome laughed, "did your daddy tell you to say that?"

The little girl nodded.

"You don't have to call me that," Kagome said, "it's just Kagome."

"Okay!" the little girl said.

"Is it alright that Rin and Shippo come to your store?" Sesshoumaru asked, "I don't want them to be a burden."

Kagome shook her head, "no it's fine. They'll keep Jiro company. Why don't you come with us?"

"If it isn't a problem," he said, "I'm sure you could use help. I heard about your sale."

Kagome nodded, "yeah. We're trying to clear out the store."

"Do I get a prize if I buy the most items?" Sesshoumaru asked, a glint in his eye.

"Depends on what your request be," Kagome said, as the man and children walked towards the parking lot.

"Dinner?" he asked

"When?" she replied, putting her son in the car seat.

"Saturday night?"

"Depends," she said with a grin, "I'll get back to you soon."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "looking forward to it."

Kagome grinned, "I'll bet. But okay, you guys meet us at the store. And why don't you stay for dinner. We're ordering a great meal. Chinese and pizza."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "sure. The kids love them both."

"Great," Kagome said, "I'll see you guys at the store then."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and watched the woman drive out of the school's parking lot.

"Daddy?" Rin asked, "do you love Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl, "why do you think that?"

"Because you're smiling," Rin said, "you didn't even smile when you were around Kagura."

Sesshoumaru had to smile at that, InuYasha had gotten Rin into referring to her mother by her name rather than mommy for whenever the woman decided to visit.

"Yash gets the same look when you talk about Kagome too," Shippo said.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "InuYasha's a moron. But now, lets go and help out our friends."

"Okay," both children said at the same time.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-\

**With Kagome and Sango**

"So you invited Sesshoumaru to help us?" Sango asked, "isn't that a bad idea? I mean he does own the store that's trying to kill our business."

"I know that," Kagome said, "but he's not that bad. And why would he want to stoop so low as to take our idea? Clearly he does well on his own."

Sango nodded, "your right. Well I guess he's probably not that bad. I hear from Miroku he can be heartless, but they blame his ex wife for it."

Kagome stifled a giggle, she remembered InuYasha telling her that Sesshoumaru truly hated his ex wife. She figured most of it was because InuYasha said she'd tried to take Rin from the man, and being a parent, she understood Sesshoumaru's hate. Kagome would kill if someone tried to take her son from her.

"Well let's get started," Kagome said with a bright smile, pulling out a book of stickers. They had the store closed all day so they could start the marking for the weekend. They'd spent all week putting books on the shelves in the center, and making displays for certain series. But they decided that the day before the sale would be the day that they did the markings. It was Thursday, and Kagome and Sango planned on staying at the store all night if they had to.

"Mommy," Jiro said, coming out of the back room where he'd been playing with Souta, "when are my friends going to be here?"

"Soon babe," Kagome said with a smile, "they'll be here soon."

The little boy nodded, and the second he went to the back room, he had darted to the front of the store.

"THEY'RE HERE!" he squealed, jumping up and down.

"I swear," Kagome said, "I forget he's a demon until something like this happens."

Sango laughed, "I think we all do."

"Hello Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, as the children ignored the adults and ran to the back room to play.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, "thanks for coming."

"It is no problem," he said, "I will help as much as possible."

"Great," Sango said with a evil smile on her face, "you get to get the high stuff."

Kagome grinned, "he is perfect for that isn't he?"

"I believe he is," Sango agreed, "now shoo! -_motions to Sesshoumaru_- Kagome will help you if you need anything. I'll be in the children's section marking whatever I didn't finish earlier."

Kagome sighed and watched her friend walk away, "alright. You ready? I'll hand you the sticker for a book and you just put if there. The only reason we're making you do it is because both Sango and I have to stand on tip toe to reach any of the books up there."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and followed Kagome to a more… secluded part of the store.

"You know," he said, "most people would put the 'young adult' books in the front, because well the genre explains it all. Teenagers have a tendency of using this as a reason to sneak away."

Kagome smirked, "I know what they do. But I'm normally back here when there are teenagers. I know what they do, we've all done it at one point or another."

Sesshoumaru smiled, he guessed Kagome wasn't really thinking as she talked. She just looked into space before sitting on the floor in front of a book shelf.

"Alright," she said with a grin, "all hard back covers get blue stickers, and the paperback get yellow."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "what do they mean?"

"I'll figure that out later," she said, "I just know that I've been putting blue stickers on all the hardback books and yellow on the paper back. Tonight I'll make a system for the prices, and then come in early to put a stack of flyers by the door."

Hours after they had all of the books in the store labeled, except the new releases, and Sango went home, Sesshoumaru helped Kagome shut the store down for the day.

"Thank you for helping," Kagome told him as she put Jiro in the car seat, "I don't think we would've finished without your help."

"Not a problem," he replied, "although now you owe me."

"Depends," she said with a smile, "maybe I'll say yes. Maybe I'll say no."

"Come to dinner with me," he said, not making it a question.

"I don't know," Kagome said, looking down. _I shouldn't. I think I have feelings for Yash. __**But until those feelings are confirmed…**_ "okay."

**A.N. DON'T KILL ME! It's not Sess/Kag, it is a Inu/Kag, just for now, I've got to do this. BLAME SESSHOUMARU! HE MADE ME DO IT!**


	16. The Sale

A.N. alright, I have a new chapter. I hope it'll be better than the last one. It's during the day before the sale, and the day of. So I hope you enjoy.

InuWarrior: god forbid we don't speak to each other for a whole 2 days

PerfectPriestess: you're right. I guess I missed our little chats

InuWarrior: you missed me? -scratches chin- I shall make you my slave then

PerfectPriestess: right because I can see you to do everything you say

InuWarrior: good point… you wont be my slave then

PerfectPriestess: I'm so grateful

InuWarrior: you should be. By the way, how's work for your sale going?

PerfectPriestess: great, we did all the marking and now I'm just making a flyer that tells the prices according to the stickers

InuWarrior: sounds good. I might have to stop by

PerfectPriestess: how will I know if it's you?

InuWarrior: you will

PerfectPriestess: really? Are you going to declare yourself to the world?

InuWarrior: no, but trust me. You'll know I'm me

PerfectPriestess: of course. Because I know your face

InuWarrior: no. but you know me

PerfectPriestess: good point.

InuWarrior: well I'm off to bed. It's kinda late and I've got to be up early tomorrow. Good night Kagome

PerfectPriestess: good night InuYasha

As he got into bed InuYasha couldn't help but picture Kagome's face, the taste of her lips, it all was almost too much for him to handle.

"I've gotta get a grip," he said to himself, "especially with the double role I'm pulling. I don't think I can do this much longer."

Rolling over to try and get some sleep, "good night Kagome." he gently muttered to himself.

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 

**Sale Day**

"Sango do you think this kind of deal will work?" Kagome asked holding up a flyer. They had decided that the yellow stickers would be for 15 sale items, the blue stickers were 30, and the green stickers were 65 off. Over all they figured it would be a good sale, they already charged less for their books than most of the big stores so it would charge excellent.

"It'll go great," Sango said with a grin, "we're charging good and the amounts we're taking off are good too."

Kagome nodded, "your right. Well it's time to open up then!"

Sango grimaced, "I talked Mr. Wallace, he's bringing his WHOLE family. He's showed me pictures when he comes in. the man has 10 kids, all his and his wife's, and then each kid has about… 5 each."

Kagome smiled, "well at least we'll make good money."

"NO! THAT'S TOO MANY PEOPLE ALL AT ONCE! WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF ROOM IN HERE!" Sango exclaimed.

"I'm sure he's not bringing all those people at once," Kagome soothed, "besides. You forgot grandchildren. Mr. Wallace is pretty up there in years, so he's got to have some of those."

"R-ri-ght," Sango said, slumping against the cash register.

"Oh stop being melodramatic," Kagome said smacking her friend gently before going to open the door.

**5 hours later**

"Of course Mr. Wallace," Sango was saying to the old man, "I understand. No I think your savings were better today than ever!"

"Oh -_wheeze-_ thank you Sango -_cough_-," Mr. Wallace said, "you truly are a wonderful young woman. You know, -_wheeze_- you and my son would make a lovely couple… h-he's my only boy that doesn't -_cough_- have a girlfriend. My grandchildren would be beautiful if you were a part of my family. -_cough_- not that my other grandchildren aren't be-_cough_-autiful, but you're _exotic_ beauty."

Sango faked a laugh, while Kagome was truly laughing, "thank you for that Mr. Wallace, but I've already got a boyfriend…"

"I -_cough_- understand Sango m'dear," he wheezed, "but here's my son's number. If things don't work out with you and your boyfriend then give him a call."

Kagome was still laughing as Sango accepted the card from the old man as he left, "oh Kagome shut up."

Nodding, Kagome decided to walk around the store to straighten up a bit.

"Wow," she said to herself, "we're doing really good. This sale is going better than I thought."

"MS. KAGOME!" a squeal rang through the store.

Grinning, Kagome started walking in the direction of the voice, "hello Rin."

"Hello Ms. Kagome," the little girl said, latching on to the woman's leg, "my uncle Yash said I can get as many books as I want!"

"Really?" Kagome asked, looking up at the man who was dragging a struggling Shippo into the store.

"Yash I don't want books!" Shippo was complaining, "I wanna go play with dad."

InuYasha rolled his eye before grabbing Shippo by the pants and stuffing him in his jacket that was zipped up.

"Shippo you don't have to get any books," InuYasha was saying as he held the struggling child to him, "I'll get books for Rin. You can just sit here and be quiet til I drop you off with the old man."

Shippo huffed, but smiled when he saw Kagome, "YASH LET ME GO! I WANNA GO SAY HI TO KAGOME!"

InuYasha grinned when he saw Kagome, who was currently trying to dislodge Rin from her leg.

"Hey Kagome," Shippo squealed, struggling to get out of InuYasha's jacket.

"Hello Shippo," Kagome said with a grin at the sight of the little boy, "what are you doing in there?"

"He tried to run away," InuYasha said, moving to embrace the woman.

"YASH YOUR SQUISHING ME!" Shippo screamed when InuYasha pulled Kagome into a kiss.

Kagome started to laugh when she pulled away, "c'mon Shippo. Do you want to help me clean up the bookshelves?"

Shippo nodded, and Kagome smiled, "Rin said your buying her books? So why don't you guys go pick your books out and come find Shippo and me when you're done."

InuYasha smirked, but went with Rin to get her books."

**15 minutes later**

"Shippo you did such a good job!" Kagome cooed as the pulled the little boy off her shoulders where he was sitting to straiten up the higher shelf.

"Thank you Kagome," Shippo said, embarrassed.

"C'mon," she said with a wink, "lets go find your brother and Rin."

Shippo nodded, and together they quietly made their way to the children's book section. When they got there, Kagome stifled a laugh. InuYasha had stretched out on the floor, and Rin was lying on his chest, reading a book. He was asleep.

"Rin," Kagome whispered, "come here. I'm going to scare your uncle Yash. I am going to take you to the front. My friend will give you guys something when you get there."

The children smiled at each other and followed Kagome to the front where she placed them on the counter to play with Sango. When she got back to where InuYasha was sleeping, she grinned evilly pulling out her cell phone, she took a picture of him lying on his back, mouth wide open with a little drool coming out one side. Then after she took the picture, Kagome jumped on him.

"WAKE UP! THE GERMANS ARE COMING!" Kagome squealed, pretending to be terrified.

"WHAT THE HELL!" InuYasha roared, rolling over, unconsciously pinning Kagome beneath him, "oh hey Kagome. What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile, pushing at InuYasha's chest, "just lying around. Now will you get off me?"

InuYasha grinned, propping himself up by his arms, while still managing to pin Kagome to the floor, "I don't know what your talking about. I mean you are the one who pounced on me."

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes, "yes well I'm sorry. Now get off me. I've probably got customers."

"Not until you apologize properly," he said with a suggestive smirk, leaning towards Kagome.

"Your right," she said, moving her hand to when he closed his eyes, she punched him in the stomach.

"OH WHAT THE FU-" he ground out, not able to finish his sentence, rolling off Kagome clutching his stomach.

"That's what you get when you expect things without asking for them," she said angrily getting up off the floor to go to the front of the store.

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 

"Kagome how was your day?" the man asked with real sounding interest.

"Kouga go away," she replied, "I'm busy and your holding up the line."

"Not until you agree to go out with me," he said with a smile, "c'mon Kagome. Just one date, and then I'll leave you alone for good."

she thought to herself with a smile, 

"Kouga please," Kagome said again, "I'm busy and there are people who actually come here to buy books."

Kouga sighed, staring at Kagome for a minute longer than she liked.

"Kouga get out of my store," she said angrily, "the next time you come in here for anything but to shop then I will have you arrested for loitering. Speaking of which, there is a sign that prohibits the act all together."

Kouga huffed but left the store, muttering to himself about how he would make Kagome his woman.

"I'm sorry about that," Kagome said to the people in line, "I'll take a extra 14 off all your purchases for this."

The group of people all nodded and spoke to each other about how nice a girl she was for the inconvenience.

After Kagome had rang up the people in the abnormally long line, Kagome decided that she was going to get her, Sango and Souta some food for lunch.

"We need a break," she said with a grin, "and I need to get out of here for a minute or 30. I'll be back with food okay?"

Her friend and brother nodded before grimacing at the armful of people that walked in the store the second Kagome left.

"Ready for the fun?" Sango asked Souta.

"Fun…" he said, his face paling within seconds, "yeah."

**with Kagome**

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi," the boy said with a flirtatious grin, "I hope to see you soon."

"Don't wish too hard Joe," Kagome said with a smirk, "you might hurt yourself. And how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Kagome."

"No more hurt can come unless its from you, Kagome," he said with a grin,

"Bye Joe," she said with a grin as she took the food containers.

"I see you have a admirer," said a cool voice behind her.

"Always," she said with a grin, turning around to see Sesshoumaru.

"Well I guess I'm out of the running then?" he asked, pretending to be worried.

"Not just yet," she said, her mind instantly flashing to InuYasha.

"Good to hear it," he said, taking the bag from her, "how about I walk you back to the store?"

"Thanks," she said, walking a little faster to stay in step with the man.

she asked herself. 

**Later that night**

"Mommy do you love Sesshoumaru?" Jiro asked Kagome as she was tucking him into bed.

"No sweetie, why? Do you love Rin?" Kagome asked with a grin, tickling her son gently.

"No! Girls are icky!" he exclaimed, pulling himself from her grasp, "but Shippo says he thinks you love his brother Yash. Do you love him mommy? I like him better than I Sesshoumaru."

Kagome laughed,

"I don't know if I love Yash," Kagome told her son, "but the second I find out I'll tell you okay?"

"Okay!" he said with a squeal, his round little ears perking up a bit.

"Good night baby," Kagome said kissing his forehead.

"G'ni- mommy," he said drowsily.

Kagome smiled as she left his room. All the while, still thinking of Yash and Sesshoumaru. _They're both interesting men,_ she told herself,

As she settled herself at her computer, hoping to be able to talk to InuYasha. She started thinking, what if Yash and InuYasha are the same person? She's never seen InuYasha, and Yash just showed up. It's a possibility that kept running through her head until she got a instant message.

YashTaisho: hi Kagome

PerfectPriestess: hey Yash, what's up?

YashTaisho: nothing, I just got back from the office. How are you doing?

PerfectPriestess: all right, just a little out of sorts

YashTaisho: anything you'd like to talk about?

PerfectPriestess: oh no it's nothing. Jiro's just being a child, and well… he's growing up a little faster than he should for his age

YashTaisho: he is a half demon

PerfectPriestess: I know that, I just… he's still a baby. He doesn't need to worry about love…

YashTaisho: love? Is Jiro in love?

PerfectPriestess: oh no, he thinks I'm in love

YashTaisho: really? With Sesshoumaru?

PerfectPriestess: yeah… and no, although Shippo told him I'm in love with you

InuYasha started at the screen. Was she in love with him? He doubted it, why would a woman as amazing as Kagome fall in love with a man who was portraying two people just to know her.

YashTaisho: so you love me? I knew it… how can you not

PerfectPriestess: don't flatter yourself. Although you should be groveling after how you acted today

YashTaisho: I know, and I'm truly sorry. Can I make it up to you?

PerfectPriestess: depends… are you going to buy the rest of the books from my store on sale?

YashTaisho: no. but I can buy you dinner

PerfectPriestess: I guess that'd work too

YashTaisho: great. When can I pick you up?

PerfectPriestess: I don't know, I can't leave Jiro with Sango again, he always gets his clothes filthy from playing with Miroku… and I don't have a sitter to call

YashTaisho: bring him, we can go see that movie

PerfectPriestess: really? You wouldn't mind bringing him? Isn't it technically a date?

YashTaisho: it's not a big deal, we'll tell him he's… chaperoning us on a date

PerfectPriestess: he doesn't know what a chaperone is

YashTaisho: okay then tell him he's your bodyguard. Every 5 year old boy wants to be one of those

PerfectPriestess: just what I need, a insane little boy trying to beat random men up for looking at me. It's not like my brother doesn't already do that

YashTaisho: so you'll come?

PerfectPriestess: do I have a choice?

YashTaisho: not really

PerfectPriestess: then pick us up from the store tomorrow around 7. We close at that time

YashTaisho: great, see you then, good night Kagome

PerfectPriestess: good night Yash.

"I have another date with him!" she squealed as she jumped into bed, "I have to take some extra clothes with me to work tomorrow."

Just as Kagome was about to fall asleep, she heard Jiro scream, then a loud bang.

A/N: YAY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I've been working on it for weeks. It's the only one that'll sort of stay in my mind. Nothing for my other stories seem to go anywhere. I know it's not writers block, it's just… I don't know what it is. Hopefully though, I'll have my other stories updated by the end of the weekend.

P.s. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!


	17. Jiro's Kidnapped

**A.N. I might have put Ronin's last name in here at one point. If I did and its different then tell me because I don't realize I did that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yahoo.**

**p.s. at one point I say its close to valentines day. In real life its closer to Halloween, but I'm ahead of schedule.**

**Last Time**

Just as Kagome was about to fall asleep, she heard Jiro scream, then a loud bang.

**Now**

"JIRO!" Kagome shouted, running towards her son's room. When she got there she saw a man, dressed in dark colors so she couldn't see him in the shadows, holding her still sleeping son.

"Stay back bitch," he said. He had a deep growling voice that scared her.

"What do you want with my son?" she asked, inching into the room.

"He is the son," the man said quietly, "of Ronin Nakahara."

Kagome stared at the shadow/man, "he is not Ronin Nakahara's son. His father was indeed named Ronin, but he was Ronin Fujimoto. Give me my son back."

"Don't come any closer," the man said again, this time pulling a gun out."

"Don't hurt my mommy," Jiro wailed, he had finally woken up.

"I wont hurt her," the man said, cocking the hammer on the gun and pointing it to Kagome, "if she knows what's good for her."

"Please," Kagome said, trying to get around the man without getting shot, "who ever you think my son is, he's not. Don't hurt us, and please give me my Jiro back."

"Is this child not Jiro Higurashi?" the man demanded, gesturing to the small boy. When Kagome nodded he grinned, "then this is the right person. Stay put bitch."

"NO!" Kagome cried, lunging towards the man.

-**BAM**-

"MOMMY!" Jiro cried. He just witnessed his mother get shot point blank in the stomach, and could do nothing but cry as the man carried him away.

**InuYasha and Sesshoumaru**

"What do you mean you have a bad feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked his younger brother as they drove at breakneck speed to Kagome's house.

"I cant explain it," InuYasha said, "there is something wrong, and I am worried."

Sesshoumaru nodded, when they arrived at Kagome's he felt something was wrong, just as InuYasha had. He couldn't place what it was, but he knew it was evil, and dangerous. When they got inside, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru could hear her calling Jiro's name. But when they found her, they were still as can be.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled, running towards the bleeding woman, "what happened."

"He stole Jiro," she coughed, struggling to get up, "and I have to go find him."

"Kagome you can't do anything," InuYasha said, "you have a hole in your stomach the size of your finger. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said into the cell phone, "the residence of Kagome Higurashi. Be here faster than as soon as you can, this woman is bleeding to death and her son has been kidnapped." Sesshoumaru growled as he shut the phone, "lets get you downstairs. The ambulance is coming."

Kagome tried to stand, but instantly fell, "Yash he took my son. I cannot sit here and let him be kidnapped, not when they think he's the son of someone he's not. I don't know what they have in plan for Jiro."

InuYasha growled at her, "wait. Sesshoumaru do you recognize that scent?"

"Only Kagome and Jiro's are the most recognizable," Sesshoumaru stated, walking around the room, "but the other is familiar."

"You are not dogs," Kagome said, finally agreeing to InuYasha carrying her downstairs, "so stop sniffing around like them."

"Oh but Kagome we are," InuYasha said, "and Sesshoumaru, find out exactly where the bullet is. She's lucky it didn't get lodged in her spine."

Kagome groaned when InuYasha jumped from the top landing to the floor beneath, "how about you don't do that again. It hurts to move."

"Sorry," he said, ears perking when he heard the ambulance sirens, "but it was the quickest way down."

As the men burst into Kagome's house to bandage her up and take her away, a police officer asked InuYasha questions about what happened. He was introduced at Detective Mulder (not the guy from the x-files).

"Who are you to the victim and how did you know she was injured?" the officer asked InuYasha.

"She… is a close friend," he said, looking the human in the eyes, "I got a bad feeling earlier tonight and knew it was linked to Kagome."

"Right," the man said, writing this down, "you do realize that it doesn't look good for you to have known something was wrong before it happened right?"

InuYasha nodded, "I am aware of that. But I can guarantee you I did not know what transpired here, just that my friend needed me and I got here too late."

The officer nodded, "alright. I'll send a forensics crew in and they'll locate the bullet. I assume it was a through and through by the looks of that whole in Mrs. Fujimoto's stomach."

"Mrs. Fujimoto?" InuYasha asked, looking over at Kagome, who had finally passed out.

"Mrs. Kagome Higurashi-Fujimoto," the man said again, "we ran the name of the owner of the house and it came up a Ronin and Kagome Fujimoto."

"She is not married," InuYasha said, watching the men put Kagome in the ambulance, "her sons father, I assume that's Ronin, died three years ago."

The officer nodded, "yes I am aware of that. The whole world was. He was also known as Ronin Nakahara."

**With Jiro**

"Who are you?" The little boy asked, scared for his mother more than anything.

"We're friends of your mommy's," the man who kidnapped him said.

"No your not," Jiro sniffled, trying not to cry, "if you were mommy's friend you wouldn't hurt her."

"Smart boy," a deep and scary voice said, "your right Jiro. We're not your mother's friends. But we were friends with your father."

"I don't have a daddy," Jiro said, staring up at the man, "mommy said he went away."

"He did go away," the man said, grinning a evil smile.

Just as quietly as they came, the men left. Jiro looked around the dim room; he was small, but he knew he was in danger and had to leave. _My mommy was hurt, and it is my fault. _

"Hi sugar," a sweet sounding voice said, "are you hungry?"

Jiro turned around and saw a lady. She was very pretty, _my mommy is prettier._ "No I'm not hungry," Jiro said, scooting closer to the corner. He didn't like the way that lady smelled. _She smells…like __**bad.**_

"Sugar you need to eat," she cooed, moving closer to the little boy, holding out a small cardboard box that he instantly recognized as a Pizza Hut _baby pizza._

"Okay," he said, not sure if it was good, "but only just a little."

The woman nodded, handing Jiro the box, "its alright sugar. I'm not going to hurt you."

As Jiro ate the pizza, he realized he knew the lady. _She was on the TV,_ he realized, _she was taking pictures for a book._

"Kagura," came the scary mans voice, "come out here a moment."

As Jiro watched the lady walk away, he started to feel sleepy so he laid down where he was and went to sleep. _When I wake up my mommy will be here to get me. I know it._

**At The Hospital**

"My son's father was not Ronin Nakahara," Kagome burst out, "he was Ronin Fujimoto. Ronin Nakahara was a dangerous man, and he lives in Japan."

"Ma'am I know this is hard for you to believe," the detective said, trying to calm the woman, "but the DNA tests ran on Mr. Fujimoto proves he was Ronin Nakahara."

Kagome gasped when they showed her the DNA test. Her sons father, the man she was going to marry was indeed Ronin Nakahara; the infamous gang leader from Japan. Kagome remembered reading the papers about the man, he was notorious and well known for never letting a person live as long as he had his eye set on them. _And I bore his son._

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" Kagome asked angrily, "someone should've told me after his death who he was. I had the right to know that the man I was seeing since high school, was a killer. How could I not have known he ran a double life?"

InuYasha was at her side in a flash, trying to console the crying woman, "it's alright. Don't cry; he might have been dangerous, but he never did anything to harm you. Or your child."

Kagome nodded, "why isn't anyone working on finding my son?"

"Even though it was witnessed by you of the kidnapping," the detective said, "we still have to wait 24 hours before anything can be done about finding your boy."

"24 HOURS?" Kagome wailed, "HE COULD BE DEAD IN THAT TIME FRAME!"

"Actually Ms. Higurashi," the man stated, "with your two friend's help, we were able to discern the scent and identity of the man who kidnapped your son. -_reading from _notebook- The man was identified by Sesshoumaru and InuYasha Takahashi as Goshenki Onigumo."

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at the man she knew as 'Yash'. Then it clicked. InuYasha wasn't a common name, not even in New York where it was the fashion of naming people to come up with strange names. As in InuYasha, or I'm sorry," he said, "I wanted to get to know you better. And… well before I realized it, you were the same Kagome that I had been speaking to on the computer."

"Why didn't you tell me when you realized it?" she asked, tears beginning to leak from her eyes, "or wait, its because you're like Ronin and some violent man from a gang?"

"It's not like that," he said, grasping her hand, which she ripped away from him.

"I don't care what its like," she said angrily, "I trusted you. I let you… oh god I'm a idiot. GET OUT!"

InuYasha stared at her, "Kagome…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Kagome roared, startling all the men in the room. InuYasha left, shoulders slumped, ears drooping.

_I told you she'd be angry,_ said the annoying voice in his head.

"Shut up," he said to no one.

"InuYasha what is happening?" Sesshoumaru asked his younger half brother, "I could hear her screaming from the lobby.

"Kagome found some news about me that she didn't like," he said, sliding into a chair.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "well I am going to speak with her. It is a matter of great importance."

"Yeah whatever," InuYasha said, waving his hand, "do whatever you want. She clearly hates me."

"Do you blame her?" Sesshoumaru asked, "you led a double life with her. Much like the father of her son."

"How did you know?" InuYasha asked.

"I have my ways," Sesshoumaru said, "now excuse me."

**with Kagome and the detective**

"Ms. Higurashi," the man said, "do you have any ties with the Onigumo family? They all work for the eldest brother, Naraku Onigumo. Apparently they are a business that specializes in…adult themed novels, along with the major rival of Ronin Nakahara's gang back in Tokyo. It would seem they moved here not long after finding out Ronin was in New York."

Kagome nodded, "I do have some 'ties' with the family. The eldest, Naraku, he's been after me for years."

"In what way?" the detective asked, writing down what she had said, "well he was a year older than me in high school, the same grade as Ronin. It never occurred to me why they hated each other so much, I always thought it was because Naraku wants to marry me."

"He what?" the man asked, looking up from his notebook.

"He wants me as a wife," Kagome said, letting her head hang, "he's been trying to get me for years. I've always made up excuses and he never seemed to have a problem with it, and pretty much left me alone after Ronin died."

"Pretty much doesn't mean completely," the officer said, "what does he do that makes it… I don't know."

"Every year; on my birthday, Jiro's birthday, valentines day and Christmas he will send gifts," Kagome explained, "Expensive ones, I don't even allow Jiro to have the ones he was given. I always send them back. Just last year though it was worse. I got 2 dozen red roses and a engagement ring, and Jiro got the most expensive video gaming system to date."

The detective wrote all of this down, "you are aware that valentines day is coming up right?"

Kagome nodded, "I am. And every year I dread the holidays because the gifts get more extravagant each year."

"Can you make a list of everything he's sent you since your fiancés death?" the detective asked. Kagome nodded.

"It's been almost three years, and Ronin died around… Halloween. So the first would've been Jiro's birthday, and Christmas," Kagome started. "For his birthday that year, Jiro received a fancy toy that made sounds when he pressed the buttons, he was so small, only two that it was more than appropriate. Then for Christmas we received a family gift, it was a computer. Then for valentines day, I received a trashy nightie and Jiro got a electric guitar to plug into the TV. On my birthday I got a key, but I never went to claim whatever it was for. The next event, Jiro's birthday again, he received a little car that he could drive around in, and for Christmas it was another family gift, but this time it was a HUGE TV, and a little extra for me was a box full of pornography. On Valentines day Jiro got a big bear with a chocolate heart, and so did I, but my bears heart contained a ½ carat diamond sitting in the center of some type of bug. For all my birthdays since I got a key. For Jiro's birthday last year a complete set of the _Curious George _books, and for Christmas we received the keys to some fancy car. Then the next valentines was the ring, roses and video game set. My birthday was so special to him I got a title to a big space, to expand my business, I went there and told the owner I didn't want it. Then for Jiro's birthday and Christmas this past year we didn't receive anything."

The officer nodded, staring at her, "you received quite a bit of things ma'am. I am surprised that he never got angry with you."

"I am too," Kagome said, "although I guess it got too far and his family has taken the most important thing to me. Why can't anybody do anything to get the man who took my son?"

"Law prohibits," the detective said, "unfortunately we have to wait and see if Jiro turns up. After that then we can go to Goshenki's home and bring him in for custody. Until then you are to stay here, and rest."

Kagome nodded and held back any tears that might fall. Then Sesshoumaru walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting in the unoccupied chair beside her.

"I feel like my hearts been torn to shreds," she said, "I've had my son stolen. I find out my dead fiancé was a gang leader, your brother is actually someone I've known longer than a few weeks. Everybody I trust is gone. In some way or another."

"What about me?" Sesshoumaru asked, taking her hand, "do you trust me?"

"Of course," she said, lacing her fingers with his, "I've only got you and my best friend now."

Sesshoumaru smiled softly, before leaning over and kissing her cheek gently, "get some sleep Kagome. They're letting you out tomorrow and we're going to find your son without the help of the police."

"Thank you," she said, snuggling down into the uncomfororable hospital bed.

**Jiro**

"Where's my mommy?" Jiro asked himself when he woke up, "she was 'upposed to be here when I waked up."

"Your mother isn't coming sugar," came the pretty ladies voice from the corner, "but I'm here."

Jiro looked at her, she seemed nice and she gave him a pizza. _But she smells mean, I want mommy here._ He watched closely as the woman moved towards him, picking him up from where he was lying.

"You are so cute," she cooed, playing with Jiro's ears, "why would your mommy let you be taken away? If you were my baby I wouldn't let you go."

Jiro couldn't help but giggle, when Kagome would play with his ears it tickled like that.

"My mommy didn't let me be stole," he said, pulling his ears out of her grasp, "she loves me. That man hurt her."

Kagura sighed, "sugar I talked to your mommy. She's not coming."

"You lie," he accused, jumping from her grasp, only to land heavily on a futon, "my mommy wouldn't say that."

"But she did," the woman said, a grin on her face, "you're my baby now."

"NO I'M NOT!" Jiro cried, hugging himself into a ball when the woman tried to grab him again. But when she got to a certain point, she was repelled.

"Kagura," came a voice, "be careful. He's untrained, but he has the powers of a miko along with those of a demon."

She nodded, "I guess he will not be underestimated."

When Kagura left the room, she was pinned to a wall by a clawed hand.

"Who are you?" she asked, not recognizing the face.

"Someone who wants you dead," the man said, "now tell me. Why do you have the boy?"

"What's it to you?" she asked, "why should you care about a hanou spawn?"

"I don't," he said, "but his mother is dear to me. You're going to tell me everything you know."

She nodded, pushing the man away with force, "whatever you say. But we are not letting him go. He is very valuable to the boss."

**A.N. YAY! THIS CHAPPY IS SO LONG! Well to me its long. I've written longer ones, but I think this is the longest in this story. Don't worry though, if your thinking the other man is Kouga your wrong. It's not. He's not important enough to be mentioned much. He'll show up at one point or another in the next chapter… I think. I haven't started writing it so it's all uphill from here. I hope you've enjoyed, and I hope the suspense is killing you. I wont be updating again for ANOTHER WEEK! Tee hee. **

**-LivingPerfection-**

**P.S. the first 5 reviews to have ACTUAL comments will have a BIG thanks added into my next chapter. I love you all, but those of you who actually say something other than a few words and actually make comments that are worthy of my feedback are the ones i love the most.**


	18. Jiro's Saved

**A.N. I'm so glad last chapter turned out good. Don't have much to say.**

**SPECIAL THANKS:**Inuyashagrl101, AznPriestess, voce, PrincessKagome18, Loved Forever for being my first ten reviews. I'm not hoarding reviews or anything, it just means that you were the first ones to read the chapter and the first to review, and I love you more! Tee hee, anyway. ON WITH THE SHOW.

**P.S. no the guy at the end was not InuYasha. Thought I should clear that up.**

Jiro wasn't sure how long he'd been taken from home, but he knew it was a long time. He was also starting to get used to the pretty lady. She told him she had a little girl, but she was with her father, but not for long. Jiro found out the little girl was his age and that she was going to be his playmate. But he was also scared of the man she was friends with. He got mad a Jiro when he refused to take down his 'bubble' so the man hit the lady.

"Sugar you up?" came the lady's voice.

"Yes," he said softly, "I just woked up."

"Ah sugar," she said, "you look scared."

"I'm not scared," he said, "I want my mommy."

"I already told you," she hissed, always getting angry when Jiro brought Kagome up, "you're my baby now."

"I'M NOT!" he cried, bringing his bubble back up when she raised her hand to hit him. She had yet to lay a hand on him, and Jiro was scared that one of these day's she would get to before he had the chance to protect himself.

"C'mon sugar," she said softly, kneeling down in front of Jiro's futon, "are you going to come with me to get my little girl?"

"The man said I cant," he said softly, starting to wonder what's going on. Why does she want to take him away?

7878787878

"InuYasha please," Kagome said when he started following her around, "I don't want to hear it."

InuYasha had spent the last five days apologizing to Kagome every chance they had. There had been a call to the police station from a undercover cop, that Sesshoumaru's ex-wife was involved with the kidnapping. He overheard her talking about taking her daughter, so he decided to pretend to be a helper until it was safe to get Jiro away from them. When Kagome heard this news, her first instinct was to email InuYasha, and by the time she sent it she realized who it was she emailed.

"Kagome," he said, tugging Rin along as it was his turn to take watch of her, "please forgive me. I am sorry for not telling you in the first place."

"How long have you known I was me?" she asked, looking up at him, hoping to find that place the under cover described as a old factory.

"I just realized it," InuYasha said, "just before Jiro was taken. I should've said something to you, we've been talking for so long now and well I guess I was scared."

"Right," she said, looking at him, wanting to hug and kiss him but held herself from doing so, "we'll talk about this after we find my son." InuYasha nodded, kissing Kagome's cheek.

_I should tell him I've been staying at his brother's place since the let me out of the hospital. _

7878787878

"Yeah chief," the man said into his cell phone, "the main guard, Kagura Onigumo-Takahashi, has left for a while. She said to watch the cell until she got back, she needs to get her son a playmate."

"_Good job Kouga,"_ the chief said, _"she's trying to take her daughter from Sesshoumaru. When you're sure she's gone get the boys confidence. Make sure he knows your going to help him. When do you think you'll be able to get him back to his mother?"_

"I plan on it no later than Friday," Kouga replied, "but I think I'll be able to do it tonight. She's going to be gone a while, and the other guards are kind of weird. One is named Mukotsu and the other Jakotsu. They both keep gushing on how great a opponent Sesshoumaru is that everything just kind of… slips their minds. I can hide him, the only place to do that is in my jacket, or a bag but I'd have no choice."

"_Do what you can," _the chief said, _"we need the boy. So does his mother."_

"I understand," Kouga said, "I'll call when I've figured out a plan."

He decided to enter the boys holding room, Kagura had just text messaged him and said she'd be another 3 hours. That gave him lots of time.

"Jiro," he said, walking into the room.

"Who are you?" the little boy asked, pulling up a barrier, "I don't know you."

"Yes you do," Kouga said, stepping into the light, "I'm a friend of Kagome's. Do you remember me? We met on your birthday at the Pizza Hut, and again last month at Kagome's store."

"You're the man from mommy's school," Jiro said, "she said you're a annoying idiot. Did you help steal me from mommy?"

Kouga never knew Kagome thought of him that way, but figured she didn't mean it, "no buddy. I'm here to take you back to Kagome."

Jiro looked at him skeptically for a moment, "how do I know you're taking me to my mommy."

"You don't," Kouga said, getting closer, "but do I seem like I'm going to hurt you?"

Jiro shook his head, "I believe you. When are you taking me home?"

"Soon," Kouga said, "but first, we must find those morons."

Jiro nodded, and followed Kouga out of the room. He just watched as Kouga beat the two arguing men over the head with something big and metal, and then allowed himself to be picked up and carried out of the building. He hid his face in the folds of Kouga's jacket as he was rushed out and into a car.

"Your okay buddy," Kouga said, taking off his jacket and wrapping Jiro in it, before driving off and pulling over in a parking lot.

7878787878

**-With Sesshoumaru-**

"Kagura what do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked his ex wife.

"I want Rin," she said simply, "and I'll take her by whatever means necessary."

"If you so much as touch my daughter," Sesshoumaru warned, taking a step closer, "I'll personally kill you."

Kagura smiled, she knew Sesshoumaru would waste no time in harming her, but would he do so if she had the boy? "We will see each other again soon Sesshoumaru."

He snorted and Kagura walked away. She still had much to do, and many things to buy before she collected Rin.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru barked into his cell phone, "take Kagome back to my house and stay there. You still have Rin right?"

"_No problem and yes I still have Rin," _InuYasha said into the phone, _"she's playing with Kagome. Is there any news on Jiro?"_

"Not really," Sesshoumaru said, "but I am going to follow Kagura. She is wanting to take Rin and that will not happen. Have you contacted the police to get any information?"

"_They'll only tell us that the undercover they have has seen Jiro," _InuYasha replied quietly, _"they haven't done anything yet. He's waiting for the right moment I guess. We should have him back by tonight from what the chief says. I guess he's great at blending in, but for some reason the guy doesn't want to be known until he has Jiro safe with Kagome."_

Sesshoumaru hung up with InuYasha and went after Kagura. He had seen her enter a toy store, and quickly saw that she was still there. After disguising his scent and powers, Sesshoumaru tailed her from a good distance and watched as she pulled out many toys that both a boy and a girl would like. But he was stunned when he saw the smile on her face as she pulled out a small play computer.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the attendant asked her.

"Yes," she said, "what's the youngest a child can play with one of these. The box doesn't say."

"Oh well the youngest would be about 4 years old," he said, "do you have children?"

"Yes," she said with a true smile, "a boy and a girl."

"They must be lucky," the boy said, "to have such a beautiful mother."

"I'm not that beautiful," Kagura said, "but thank you. I will take two of these."

The young man nodded and carried the computers to the register for Kagura as she grabbed a dolly and several coloring books and crayons along the way.

_What is she up to? _Sesshoumaru asked himself, _she can't really believe Rin and Jiro are now her children?_

"Thank you and have a nice day," the cashier told Kagura as she carried the bags away. Sesshoumaru followed her a bit more, and saw her put her things in her car before she headed to a clothing store. He followed her there as well and saw her pick out many items of clothing for a boy as well as a girl. When she was done, she'd been shopping for several hours and put quite a dent in her credit card.

_This must be why she's back,_ he said to himself, _to take Rin. But why would she want Jiro? Does she plan on taking them both?_

He could no longer follow Kagura as she drove off, because she knew his car. So he called the chief.

"You have news on Jiro Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked when the man answered, "-_pause_- I see, so your man has confirmed everything and he's safe? You are aware his mother is frantic right? -_pause_- he's what? Thank you, I will come to the station soon. -_pause_- why shouldn't I bring Kagome? -_pause_- he has the right to not speak to a lawyer or a officer without his mother. She will be there or you will not talk."

Sesshoumaru quickly got into his car and left towards his home to get Rin and Kagome. When he arrived the two girls and InuYasha were coming outside, probably to go to the police station.

"InuYasha stay here," Sesshoumaru said when he drove up, "I will take Kagome and Rin with me, I need you here in case Kagura comes bye. She wants Rin, and it'll only be a matter of time before she realizes Jiro's no longer under lock and key."

"JIRO'S WHAT!" Kagome cried, jumping into the car.

"He's safe," Sesshoumaru said, taking Kagome's hand, "he's at the police station. They got him out about 20 minutes ago. You have nothing to worry about."

Kagome smiled, slumping into her seat. He knew she was happy, and for some reason he was happy to see her like this.

7878787878

**-with Kagura-**

"HOW DID HE GET AWAY?" Kagura screamed at Jakotsu and Mukotsu.

"We were hit over the head," Jakotsu said, "whoever it was was like a ninja. We didn't hear him come in, and when we woke up we went to check on the boy and he was gone."

Kagura was furious, "this has to do with my ex-husband. I will kill that damned dog."

"You will do nothing of the sort," came a voice from the back, "we will wait for a while, and try again."

"Naraku," she hissed, "he has my daughter. And now he has taken my chance at a son. How the hell do you expect me to not want to kill him."

"Did Sesshoumaru take your new son?" Naraku asked, walking towards her, she shook her head, "I thought he didn't. but he does have your girl. For her we will get, but the boy… well we'll go after him again later."

Kagura nodded, already plotting the ways she could kill Kagome and take her boy. Jiro should've been her child, not Kagome's. _If that priestess hadn't take Ronin from me he'd still be alive, and Jiro would be my baby._

"Kagura stop fussing over Ronin Nakahara," Naraku snapped, "he's dead. Get over it, you two were not meant to be."

She nodded again, walking away towards the room where she kept Jiro. Putting all the toys and clothes she had bought for the two children away, Kagura sat down on the futon, then she realized it.

"That new guy," she said to herself, "the one who wouldn't give me his name. He did it, now I just have to go get my son and my daughter back and all will be right again."

7878787878

"JIRO!" Kagome cried when she saw her son sitting in the play room the police had set up for children who were to be questioned. She tried to run to him, but unfortunately there was still a hole in her stomach and she couldn't do more than a walk.

"MOMMY!" the little boy yelled, jumping up and landing in Kagome's arms, "I KNEW YOU WANTED ME! THE LADY WAS WRONG!"

"What?" Kagome asked, sitting down still holding her son, "why wouldn't I want you?"

"The pretty lady said you didn't want me," he sniffed, hugging Kagome tight, until she winced, "mommy did that man hurt you bad?"

"No," Kagome lied, "you just love me too much."

Jiro nodded, "where's Rin? I gots ta talk to her now"

"She's just outside with Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied, "why do you want to see Rin so much?"

"The lady said she was Rin's mommy," Jiro stated, "and I'm upposed to be her baby now. Not yours. Mommy are they going to take me again?"

Kagome shook her head and held Jiro to her, "no baby. Your mine, and no one is going to take you from me again."

**-behind the 1 way-**

"Is that all you needed?" Kouga asked, "I told you the rest of what's been going on. Except for when he was actually kidnapped, but Kagome told you all of that."

The chief nodded, "yes. He did well to talk to his mother, although why didn't he want to talk to you after we got him here?"

"I don't know," Kouga said, "he just kind of piped down after I told him Kagome was coming."

"I see," the chief said, "well you know the location? Then we'll set up a search tomorrow… no better yet tonight."

Kouga nodded, "I'll suit up and have my team ready in 20 minutes."

"You're a good man Kouga," the chief said, "we'll catch these psychos and do it soon. From what Kagome's told me, this Naraku man is crazy. He's quite intent on having her, for what I'm not sure, but whatever it is it isn't good."

**-Back with Kagome and Jiro-**

"Are you okay baby?" Kagome asked Jiro as they colored a page together, "did they hurt you?"

"No mommy I not hurted," Jiro said, Kagome giggled. Even though he was in school, and could read, he still had horrible grammar.

"I'm glad," Kagome said, "they took care of you?"

Jiro nodded vigorously, "the pretty lady gave me baby pizza's every day. But I always went to sleep after I eated them."

Kagome knew the police officers were still behind the glass, they hadn't knocked or anything so she continued to pull answers out of her son.

"They gave you bath's too huh?" Kagome asked, noticing Jiro's clean state. He nodded.

"Yup," he said, "the man would give me a bath and the pretty lady would put me back in my clothes, but they were clean when I got out."

That made Kagome think, "Jiro let me see your shirt baby."

The little boy nodded, pulling off his t-shirt and handing it to Kagome. Clearly not knowing that there were people watching him. As Kagome inspected the shirt, she came across a hard piece of something.

"CHIEF GREEN!" she cried, grabbing her son up and running to the mirror, "THEY PUT A TRACKING DEVICE ON MY SON!"

The officers at that time burst into the room, and one of them Kagome recognized as Kouga.

"Let me see that," he said, walking to her, pretending that he did not want to embrace her and never let go. Kagome handed it to him, and he looked at it, "don't go getting excited over nothing. This wasn't a listening device or any other type of electronic, it is a piece of metal from the room Jiro was held in."

Kagome visibly deflated, still clutching Jiro to her. "MOMMY LET ME GO!" he whined, "I SEE RIN!"

Kagome reluctantly let her son go and followed him as he raced toward Rin and Sesshoumaru. When she reached the two, Kagome collapsed against him, wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's middle. He didn't know how to react, so he just held Kagome and tried to keep her standing.

7878787878

"Where is Rin?" Kagura asked him impatiently.

"Not here," InuYasha said with a smirk, "you'll have to go away now. And please don't worry about coming back."

"Why you…" she grunted, rushing towards him, claws extended, ready to strike. But InuYasha caught her hand easily.

"You really should've kept that fan you used back in the old days," InuYasha said with a smirk, "you were dangerous then. Now… well your kind of pathetic."

Kagura snarled, but when she tried to use her other hand he grabbed it too, pulling both arms around her back painfully until she cried out.

"Now," he said into her ear, "you can either go away with broken arms, or you can go away and agree to not mess with us again."

"Fuck you," she spat.

"Broken arms then," he said, pulling her arms in a cross until he heard them dislocate from the shoulder, then he snapped them like toothpicks, "remember that's the least I will do to you. Do not mess with my family again."

Kagura ran off, almost glad she didn't come in a car because she wouldn't be able to drive it.

InuYasha was laughing to himself when he heard a car drive up. Going to the window, he saw Sesshoumaru get ready to honk, so he went outside.

"Any trouble?" Sesshoumaru asked, pulling Rin and Jiro out of their seats, "take Kagome for me."

InuYasha nodded, and pulled Kagome from her seat, carrying her bridal style into the house, "no trouble. Kagura came, I kicked her ass, she ran away you came home."

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking the children up to Rin's room. After lying them in the oversized child's bed, Sesshoumaru noticed InuYasha was taking Kagome into one of the spare rooms, so he followed.

"She looks better," InuYasha noted, lying her gently on the bed.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "she had a rough week. But she's better now that she has Jiro back. I can guarantee when she wakes she's going to wonder where he is."

"What makes you say that?" InuYasha asked, eyeing his brother.

"She's been like this all week," Sesshoumaru stated, "I've had her here. She wakes up in the middle of the night crying before reliving getting shot, then she makes me stay, and goes back to sleep before waking up and asking for Jiro."

InuYasha suppressed a growl and held Kagome as close to him as he possibly could, looking down at her he realized that moment, _I'm in love with Kagome._

**-dream world-**

"_JIRO!" Kagome shouted, running towards her son's room. When she got there she saw a man, dressed in dark colors so she couldn't see him in the shadows, holding her still sleeping son._

"_Stay back bitch," he said. He had a deep growling voice that scared her._

"_What do you want with my son?" she asked, inching into the room._

"_He is the son," the man said quietly, "of Ronin Nakahara."_

_Kagome stared at the shadow/man, "he is not Ronin Nakahara's son. His father was indeed named Ronin, but he was Ronin Fujimoto. Give me my son back."_

"_Don't come any closer," the man said again, this time pulling a gun out."_

"_Don't hurt my mommy," Jiro wailed, he had finally woken up._

"_I wont hurt her," the man said, cocking the hammer on the gun and pointing it to Kagome, "if she knows what's good for her."_

"_Please," Kagome said, trying to get around the man without getting shot, "who ever you think my son is, he's not. Don't hurt us, and please give me my Jiro back."_

"_Is this child not Jiro Higurashi?" the man demanded, gesturing to the small boy. When Kagome nodded he grinned, "then this is the right person. Stay put bitch."_

"_NO!" Kagome cried, lunging towards the man. _

_-__**BAM**__-_

"_MOMMY!" Jiro cried. He just witnessed his mother get shot point blank in the stomach, and could do nothing but cry as the man carried him away._

**-end dream-**

Kagome bolted up in a cold sweat, screaming.

"Kagome," she heard a voice, before strong arms wrapped around her body, "it's okay. It's alright, nothings going to happen to you."

Kagome looked around, and saw InuYasha and Jiro staring at her. That's when she realized that InuYasha was the one holding her.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Jiro asked, crawling into her lap.

"Nothing baby," she said with a smile, cuddling Jiro to her, subconsciously leaning into InuYasha's embrace, "I just had a bad dream."

"Mommy is InuYasha my new daddy?" Jiro asked her innocently.

"Why do you ask me that?" Kagome asked innocently.

"You and InuYasha are sleeping in the same bed," Jiro said, "and Rin said when her daddy and mommy loved each other they slept in the same bed. Do you love InuYasha?"

Kagome stared at her son, then looked at InuYasha, who had his chin resting on her shoulder, "yes Kagome. Do you love me?"

She thought about it a moment, "I think I do."

**A.N. DO YOU THINK IT'S LONG ENOUGH? I don't, it could be much longer, but this is the perfect place to stop. Tee hee, I wrote it in one day so boo ya! And I'm sick too so it's a double whammy. Review, if you don't then I don't know who to love, then I'll get bored and stop writing.**


	19. The Race Begins

-**Last Time**-

Kagome stared at her son, then looked at InuYasha, who had his chin resting on her shoulder, "yes Kagome. Do you love me?"

She thought about it a moment, "I think I do."

-**Now**-

Sesshoumaru heard the entire conversation on the outside of the door. He had been going to Rin's room to check on her and Jiro when he heard Kagome, InuYasha and Jiro talking. _Kagome had the nightmare again then. It'll probably plague her for some time, or at least until whoever is truly in charge of taking her boy is caught. It would seem that I am out of the running though. She has known InuYasha much longer than me, and I haven't truly tried to make her mine._

"Daddy?" Rin asked when Sesshoumaru walked in her room. She hadn't been asleep, and he found her lying on the floor reading a book.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Sesshoumaru asked his daughter.

"Jiro went to see his mommy," Rin said simply, "Ms. Kagome was screaming again. Jiro thought the bad man was back."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "the bad man isn't back. She just had a bad dream. I think it's time you went back to bed though."

Rin nodded and got up and allowed Sesshoumaru to tuck her into the bed, "Daddy is Kagome going to be my new mommy?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl, "why do you ask that?"

"She is living with us right?" Rin asked, "and you love her don't you daddy?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. Rin had really gotten used to Sesshoumaru that she was able to ask him such questions.

"Jiro you need to sleep in here with Rin," Kagome was saying as she carried her squirming son into the room.

"But I want to sleep with you and InuYasha," Jiro was complaining, "why is he sleeping there and not me?"

Kagome stifled a laugh, "he's making sure the bad dreams don't get me again."

"Did Sesshoumaru sleep with you when I was with the lady?" Jiro asked innocently, looking over at the tall man who was stroking his daughters hair.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru; he had slept in the same room as her when Jiro was gone, and he provided a great comfort to her, but she worried that she was going to become lost in a horrible state. She had grown feelings for Sesshoumaru in the past few days she'd been with him, and now that she was fully aware of the fact that she had feelings for InuYasha it made it so much harder.

"Yes Jiro he did," she said with a smile to the man, "but you need to go to sleep."

Jiro nodded, and rolled onto his side, falling asleep instantly. Kagome sighed and gently rubbed his ear, _my baby. No one is going to take you from me again._

When Kagome exited the room, she was surprised to walk right into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Can I have a moment?" he asked, motioning towards the stairs, "downstairs?" Kagome nodded and followed him until they were seated in the kitchen.

"You are aware of my intentions with you are you not?" Sesshoumaru asked her, making Kagome flinch.

"Um I'm not sure what you mean," she said softly.

"You are aware that I've been trying to court you," he replied, "in the same fashion as my idiot brother."

Kagome smiled, "yes Sesshoumaru I am aware of this, and I am trying to avoid thinking of such things for the time being."

"Can I ask why?" he asked her, wanting to understand this woman better.

"I am not sure what my feelings are for either of you," she said simply, "I care for you both, but I am not sure if I am ready for a relationship with either of you. Especially after what happened just this week with Jiro."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I will not forego trying to make you mine Kagome, and if it is what I need to do until I have either won or lost then I shall do so."

Kagome sighed, "fine. But do not get upset if I do not return any affections given from either you or your brother."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "then we are in a race."

Kagome sighed again and went upstairs to the room she had previously occupied.

**8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898**

-**The next morning**-

"Did you sleep well?" InuYasha asked Kagome when she woke up.

"Alright I guess," she said, "I tossed and turned for some time but eventually fell back asleep. What about you?"

"As well as expected," he said with a smirk, "although with your tossing and turning I don't know how I slept."

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting up, "I didn't know you were still in here. I didn't see you when I came back."

"I was in the bathroom," he explained, "and I hope you don't mind me sleeping in here with you, but my old room has been converted into a playroom for Rin so I had nowhere else to go. Sesshoumaru's a Nazi when it comes to someone sleeping on the couch."

Kagome laughed and nodded, "no it's fine. But we need to talk."

InuYasha flinched, "it's never good when someone says those words."

Kagome explained how she had spoke with Sesshoumaru about him still wanting to see her, and how she was unsure of her feelings for either brother. InuYasha just nodded to everything she was saying.

"Well then it looks like I will challenge my brother," InuYasha finally said, "you have forgiven me, and I know you Kagome. You wont give in easily, and I plan on winning."

"You say it like I am a prize," she accused, "which I am not."

"Don't put yourself in that situation and it wont come to it," InuYasha countered.

"Fine," she spat, standing up, "I am moving to a new home. Tell Sesshoumaru when you see him, I will be moving Jiro's regular possessions and selling the rest with the other house. Do not contact me unless necessary."

InuYasha stared after Kagome as she walked to where Jiro was playing with Rin and told the children they would have to play another day because they were leaving. After saying a swift goodbye to Sesshoumaru, Kagome got in her car and headed to her house to pack up all the belonging's she and Jiro would need; clothes, photos, the computer, TV, stereo movies and CD's and then headed to their new home. Jiro didn't understand why they were moving, but when they got there he saw Sango and instantly forgot about being confused in favor of playing with his god-mother.

"AUNT SANGO!" he cheered as Kagome tried to get him out of his car seat, "DID MOMMY TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sango looked from Kagome to Jiro before speaking, "no sweetie what happened?"

"Mommy sleeped with InuYasha," Jiro said happily, not realizing that his mother was blushing profusely and stammering like a idiot.

"She did, did she?" Sango asked, a small smile.

"Not like that," Kagome said, grabbing some bags, "we slept in the same bed, nothing else. Jiro don't forget your backpack."

"Okay," he said, before running ahead of the two women and entering the house when Kagome unlocked the door. "Can I go pick my room?"

"Not yet," Kagome said, "I'm not letting you out of my sight until the bad people are gone okay." Jiro nodded and helped Kagome and Sango unload the car… well at best of his ability he did.

After unloading the items needed, Kagome went with Jiro to scout out the two rooms he had to choose from in the new house.

"Mommy this house is smaller than our other house," he said, "why cant we live there?"

"Because this one is safe," Kagome said, "the bad people can't find us, and we're close to Sesshoumaru and Rin."

Jiro grinned, "can Rin come over later?"

"We'll see," Kagome said with a smile, "Sango want to come with us shopping for new furniture?"

"Sure," Sango said with a grin, "you can tell me all about sleeping with InuYasha."

Kagome blushed but locked the new house and put Jiro in his car seat. After getting strapped in and on the road Kagome started her story. Telling her best friend everything she told InuYasha, and then some.

"So your not sure of your feelings for either one of them?" Sango mused.

"No," Kagome said, pulling into the furniture store parking lot, "and right now it seems that InuYasha only proves to make me upset."

"Maybe he's not right then," Sango suggested, pulling her god son out of the car.

Kagome shrugged and they went into the store, sticking Jiro into one of those annoying baskets parents put their kids in. _Maybe InuYasha isn't right, _she thought to herself, looking at a couch set on display, _maybe I should be with Sesshoumaru. It's all so confusing._

"Mommy am I going to get a new bed?" Jiro asked from his seat in the basket.

Kagome looked down and smiled, she hadn't even realized she steered them strait to the beds, "yup babe your getting a new bed. Pick whichever one you want."

"Kagome can you afford all of this?" Sango asked her friend.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "I had some money saved up, and it's enough to fully refurnish a house twice over, so I'm buying all new stuff for me and my boy."

Sango laughed and helped her friend pick out new everything for the house, Jiro… well he was busy playing with some random object he found on a counter while his mother wasn't looking.

**8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898**

**InuYasha**

"Sesshoumaru what exactly did you and Kagome talk about?" InuYasha asked when he entered his brothers office that day.

"I told her that unless I fail, which I wont, then I will continue courting her," Sesshoumaru said simply, not looking up from the file he was buried in, "now go away and do something useful."

InuYasha growled and went back to his office, "do something useful he says. Easier said than done, this place has nothing to do. The groundbreaking isn't for another week, Sesshoumaru gets all the good documents and I'm stuck here… checking incoming authors who want their books in featured in our stores."

"Kagome," he said when the answering machine beeped for him to leave a message, "I am really sorry about everything. I know I messed up this morning, you aren't a prize, and in a way you are. I know I sound like a total jackass, and I understand you're upset with me, but please call me back when your ready to forgive me. Take as long as you need."

As he hung up the phone, InuYasha thought he heard someone say his name, but he wasn't sure so he passed it by.

**8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898**

**At Kagome's**

Kagome was hurrying to get her house open, she heard it ringing then the answering machine went off.

"_Kagome,"_ he said when his chance to leave his message came, _"I am really sorry about everything. I know I messed up this morning, you aren't a prize, and in a way you are. I know I sound like a total jackass, and I understand you're upset with me, but please call me back when your ready to forgive me. Take as long as you need."_

She got the door open just as he was finishing.

"INUYASHA!" she exclaimed into the phone, but he'd already hung up, "damn."

Sango and Jiro came in just as Kagome hung up, "who was it?"

"InuYasha," Kagome said, "listen to the message. I'm going to get Jiro washed up and we'll have dinner."

Sango nodded, and turned on the machine as Kagome took Jiro into the bathroom. She smiled when Kagome came out, "he loves you."

"I know he does," Kagome groaned, "and in a way I love him. It's all very weird."

Sango smiled, "well you need to figure out what your feelings are because with you seeing both of them it's only going to make things more confusing."

Kagome nodded, "I know that. But I don't know. I have feelings for InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru both, and well… I don't know who's right for me. I've known InuYasha for quite some time, and Sesshoumaru just showed up."

Sango grinned, "I think you should spend time with both of them. Figure out who means more, who makes you feel… complete."

Kagome laughed, sitting Jiro in his booster seat to start cooking, "I might just do that."

After dinner, Kagome sat at her computer for hours. She had opened a email and planned on writing InuYasha and asking him out, but she couldn't find the words. Until her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" asked a cold and bored voice, "is that you?"

"Hello Sesshoumaru," she said, a smile on her lips, "what's up?"

"I was hoping you and Jiro would honor Rin and me by joining us for dinner tomorrow," he said, a smirk written in his tone.

"That'd be great," Kagome said with a grin, "what time should I meet you?"

"We will pick you up at your new home," Sesshoumaru stated, "be ready to go by about seven or so."

"Alright," Kagome said, "we'll be ready by seven. Should I bring something?"

"Only your beauty and a smile," he said smoothly, causing Kagome to laugh.

"Your funny," she said with a giggle, "but I will try my best."

"That is all I ask," Sesshoumaru said, "I will see you tomorrow then. Good night Kagome."

"Good night Sesshoumaru," she replied, "I'll go to bed. I'll figure out my InuYasha problems tomorrow."

**10 minutes later**

As Kagome climbed into bed she thought about everything that's been going on. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha both want to be with her, and in a way she wants to be with each of them, _I cant do that though. It's technically cheating._ Just as she drifted off to sleep, InuYasha's face loomed in her head, and the night of their first date drifted passed her memory.

"Good Night InuYasha."

**A.N. OKAY! I hate this chapter, it was stupid to me. But I finished it and I hate to say this, but if I can't get anything else to come out right then I'll have to discontinue the story. Anyway, review and tell me how good or bad it was. I gotta know what's going on in your heads to get a better feel for this.**


	20. The Tumor

**A.N. so yeah, new chapter… just read it because I have nothing to say as of yet.**

"How did you know chocolate cheesecake was my favorite?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as he cut a piece off the slice and fed it to her.

"I did not," he replied, "I only guessed by your attitude and the fact that you turn colors if you don't have chocolate in a certain amount of time apart."

Kagome laughed, "you are very observant aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to you," he replied, spoon feeding her another piece of cheesecake.

"Very charming," she replied, taking the bite and standing up, "but if I eat anymore I'm going to be the size of my kitchen."

"You'd be lovely either way," he replied, standing and hugging her close to him, "how about we watch a movie?"

Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand, "sounds good."

He grinned, actually grinned, "what are we watching?"

"The Notebook," she said with a grin.

Sesshoumaru groaned, but sat back in the seat, pulling Kagome against him as he did so, "so you are planning on seeing my idiot brother later this week aren't you?"

"Yes," she replied, looking up at him, "but I am with you right now am I not? -_Sesshoumaru nods_- so we will not speak of my other date. Do you agree to my terms?"

"What will happen if I do not?" he asked, leaning towards her so their noses were practically touching.

"I'll sicc Jiro on you," she said with a grin, knowing Sesshoumaru had a soft spot for children and her son was no exception.

"It will not make me accept you are seeing us both," he replied.

"I know," she said, "and it'll all be over soon. I don't like stringing either of you along like this, it's been a good run since Jiro was saved and I haven't received anything from Naraku in the last holiday so I'm guessing it'll die down. Trust me, I'd rather not be with either of you then mess like this."

"Then why do you do it?" he asked, gripping her chin in his hand.

"Because I love you," she breathed, allowing him to close the distance between them with his lips.

"And I you," he replied when he broke apart, moving his kisses over her cheeks and down her jaw.

Kagome breathed deeply as Sesshoumaru gently dug his teeth into her neck, sucking lightly on the abused skin. She moaned as he gently began sucking his way down the base of her neck, his tongue drawing long sensuous lines as he moved.

"Sesshoumaru we have to…" she tried to finish her sentence, but as his hands moved beneath her shirt and began gently massaging her abdomen, Kagome forgot what she was saying. She tried to bite back a moan as he continued to gently bite and suck on her skin, but did not succeed.

"Mommy," Jiro called, walking out of his room. Kagome squeaked and quickly jumped out of Sesshoumaru's lap just in time for Jiro to come find them on the couch.

"What's up babe?" she asked as the little boy climbed onto the couch with them.

"I can't sleep," he replied, curling into her side.

"I'm sorry baby," she cooed, gently rubbing his head and ears, "do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"No," he whined, "I a big boy. I can sleep by meself. Right Sesshoumaru."

"You are very right," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"What do you want me to do then?" Kagome asked her son.

"This," he replied, his eye lids drooping shut, "it feel good."

Kagome giggled. Jiro had always had pretty good vocabulary for his age, but when he was half asleep certain things just sounded weird. Not long after, Jiro was asleep, his head resting on Kagome's lap.

"I'm going to put him back in bed," she whispered to Sesshoumaru, gathering her son in her arms, "don't go anywhere."

He nodded and watched her leave the room, the small bite marks on her neck bright red and prominent.

-_**ring ring**_-

He sighed and answered his phone, "hello. -_pause_- Are you positive? -_pause_- I see. And how do you know it was of her business? -_pause_- You don't? We'll just have to see then won't we? -_pause_- Jaken, stop that blubbering and track the bitch down. You have until noon tomorrow." and he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, walking back into the living room and sitting next to Sesshoumaru.

"It's my ex wife," he replied, running his hands through his long hair, "she managed to get into my offices and get some important paperwork on the adoption with Rin. It's not going to look good in court."

Kagome nodded and laid her body out on his, hugging him around the waist, "it'll be alright. She can't get Rin… who's she with anyway?"

"InuYasha decided to take her for the night," Sesshoumaru said, "I guess he had this thing to go to for a friend and needed someone to act as leverage to get the women away."

"You're going to let him exploit your daughter like that?" she asked, surprised at Sesshoumaru.

"As long as nothing happens to her I trust InuYasha," Sesshoumaru replied, "he may be a idiot. But he wouldn't let a thing happen to her."

Kagome nodded, and leaned up to kiss him deeply, "well how about we continue where we left off?"

Sesshoumaru grinned and kissed her back, "we shall then."

Kagome giggled when Sesshoumaru tried to roll them over to pin her, but instead they rolled onto the floor, "you have horrible balance."

"I do not," he replied hotly, "I just had a bad luck."

"Of course you did," Kagome replied with a grin, when Sesshoumaru pouted she stuck out her tongue.

"Do that again and you might find it missing," Sesshoumaru teased, she stuck it out again, and he leaned down and captured the offending limb between his teeth. Kagome moaned slightly as he gently sucked on her tongue, engaging her lips and it in a all out battle for dominance.

"Sesshoumaru…" she started when he removed his lips from hers, kissing his way back down her neck, "we shouldn't… not in the living room."

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked up at her, "are you suggesting we move?"

Kagome nodded, "yes we should. If Jiro comes out again he'll notice something. In my room he won't think anything."

Sesshoumaru grinned, _again with the grinning,_ picking Kagome up as he stood. She grinned at him and wrapped her legs around his waist, not liking when they just dangle there. As he walked to the room, Kagome kept herself pretty busy, unbuttoning his shirt and gently kissing and nibbling on his neck.

"You keep that up and I'm going to take you right here?" he growled as she brushed his shirt off his shoulders and gently massaged his pec. muscles, her lips and tongue creating a searing path along his collarbone.

"No you wont," she replied with a giggle, moving to gently nibble the sharp crest of his elf like ear.

"I will if you do that," he replied, feeling himself get hard almost instantly from her ministrations on the sensitive appendage. Kagome giggled as Sesshoumaru literally had to stop, halfway down the hall to gain his senses. Then her phone rang.

"Hold on," she replied angrily, pulling the offending object out of her jeans pocket, "hello?"

"_Sound any more pissed?"_ Sango asked surprised at her friend.

"Yes," Kagome replied, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine,"_ Sango replied, _"it's Miroku. I had to bring him to the hospital."_

"What happened?" Kagome asked, wiggling free of Sesshoumaru, who had set her back on the ground.

"_I don't know,"_ Sango said, _"the doctor won't tell me anything because I'm not blood, or his wife. All I know is we were getting ready to go to bed when he started breathing hard, then he coughed up a lot of blood."_

"Let me get Jiro up and I'll be there as soon as I can," she replied, hanging up her phone, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and took her hand when she walked towards Jiro's room, "leave the pup here. I'll take care of him and you go be with your friend."

"Thank you," Kagome said, leaning up to kiss him gently, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry," he replied, "at most… I'll take him to my house and he can play with Rin if you're not back by morning."

Kagome nodded and grabbed a pair of shoes and tore out of the house, grabbing her wallet and car keys as she went.

-**At The hospital**-

"Sango!" Kagome called when she saw her friend, on the ground, leaning against a coffee machine.

"Kagome?" she asked, looking up at her friend in shock, then she launched herself at the girl, "I am so scared! They say it's a tumor. But it doesn't explain the coughing up of blood."

Kagome nodded and hugged her friend close to her, "It'll be okay. We'll make up some excuse and I'll go see him. Or we can say you're his fiancé. That ought to get you to see him."

Sango nodded and allowed Kagome to help her up and walk her back to the nurses station.

"We want to see Miroku Aomori," Kagome said, still supporting her friend.

"Are you relatives?" the girl asked, she was new clearly.

"I'm his cousin," Kagome replied, "and this is his fiancé. He has no family, but me and her. Please can we see him?"

The girl nodded and told them what room to go to. When they entered the room, Miroku was lying in the bed, not asleep, but halfway there.

"Miroku," Kagome whispered as she helped Sango into a chair by the bed, "what happened? Did you know you were sick?"

"No," he replied, "they say it's because I smoked for such a long time. But I quit months ago."

"Sometimes your body can still contract the tumor after you've quit," Kagome said, "you've still got something in your system. Or did you not really quit?"

Miroku looked guilty, but started coughing again, bringing a blood stained rag to his lips as he did so.

"Let me get you a new towel," Kagome said, taking the one he had and placing it in the sink before going outside and stealing one from the lady who had a cart full of cleaning supplies and towels for the patient bathrooms, "here."

"Thank you," he said, coughing again, but no blood came this time.

"What did the doctor say?" Kagome asked, staring at Sango who was still silently weeping, her face buried against his thigh.

"He wants to do a surgery and have it removed ASAP," he replied, gently rubbing her hair, "then we'll start the chemo."

Kagome nodded and looked at her friend, "well did they catch it early?"

Miroku nodded, "wait… how'd you get in here?"

"We told the nurse I'm your cousin," Kagome said, "and Sango's…"

"Marry me," Sango sobbed. She was clutching his hand, her face still resting on his leg, tears streaming down her face. There was no way he could say no to her.

"Yes," he replied with a smirk, "I'd kiss you to make it all the more romantic but that's gross."

Sango laughed but sat up, "I don't care." Kagome watched the cuteness, sort of grossed out, as her best friend kissed her new fiancé passionately.

"Well Mr. Aomori," the doctor said, walking into the room, staring at a file, "oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had… family?"

"I'm his cousin," Kagome said, "the one sucking his face off is his fiancé."

The doctor nodded and looked at Kagome appreciatively, her clothes were still a little rumpled from when she was with Sesshoumaru, and the buttons on her shirt weren't done up all the way so there was a hint of cleavage, the bite marks on her neck weren't red anymore but he could see the teeth marks, "I see. Does he have any other family?"

Kagome shook her head, "no. He has my mother, brother and me. But me and my brother are the only one's here in the country with him."

The doctor nodded, "well I need to speak with you since you're the closest of kin. Follow me please."

Kagome nodded and walked with the doctor into the hall, "is it bad?"

"Not too bad," the doctor replied, "but well… we can't do the surgery for another 3 weeks. And in that time it can get worse… or stay the same. We are going to do radiation and chemotherapy on him, but he might get very sick from it."

Kagome nodded, "have you told Miroku this?"

"Yes," the doctor said, "but he seems to think it's no big deal. I'm worried for your cousin. The cancer is in his lungs, so we might have to do a transplant, but it is very expensive?"

"How much?" came a voice, Kagome turned around to see Sango standing there.

"I don't think…" he started.

"I didn't ask your opinion," Sango said angrily, "I asked you how much."

He nodded, "well for the surgery and the chemo it's about $35,000 (a.n. I don't know the actual price so I'm just saying)."

"Do I pay the day of or after?" she asked.

"After," he said, "but I can put it in installment plans to help you afford it."

"I'm Japanese not poor," Sango said, "I can pay it. Just make this as soon as you can."

The doctor nodded, "I'll go get the paperwork then."

The girls nodded and Kagome turned to her friend, "Sango can you afford it?"

She nodded, "Yes. When my family all left me, I got social security checks from my parents. It's all still in the bank, I've not touched a cent, and that was over 15 years ago. It built interest now, so I can afford the surgery here 3 times over than what I would have back home."

Kagome nodded and hugged her friend, "if you need anything you know you can call me right?"

Sango nodded and hugged her back, "I think… I'll just need some comforting and a lot of ice cream."

"Can do," Kagome said with a grin, "just say the word."

Sango laughed at her, "you know the worst part?"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"He's going to loose his hair," Sango replied, "from the chemo treatments. I love his hair."

Kagome laughed, "we'll buy him a wig."

"It's not the same," Sango replied as they sat to wait for the doctor to return, "I mean it'll grow back when he's better, but that could take months… maybe years."

Kagome laughed, "it wont take that long."

Sango smiled, "your right."

"Here is the paper work," the doctor said, knowing he was interrupting them, but not caring, "just fill out what date you want for the surgery. Those are the days I can do it, and fill how you plan on paying us, not needed till the end but still have to know, and you can come get Mr. Aomori tomorrow morning."

"Thanks," Sango said, not really liking the way the man kept looking at Kagome.

"Miss…" he said to Kagome, "can I speak to you a moment?"

Kagome nodded, not sure what it was about. "It's Kagome," she replied, "is it about my cousin?"

"Oh no," the doctor said, "with the surgery he'll be good as new in a few months. I was wondering… would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"Like a date?" she asked, confused.

"Yes," he said, his expression hopeful.

"I'm sorry doctor…" she hadn't caught his name.

"Hojo," the man replied, "Sauske Hojo."

"Dr. Hojo," she replied with a smirk, "I went to high school with a Hojo. Anyway, I'm sorry. I already have a boyfriend… more like two," she muttered the last part under her breath.

"I should have known," he replied, "well I will leave you to your friend and your cousin. Good bye."

Kagome nodded and watched him leave, "weird man."

"What did he want?" Sango asked when she returned.

"He asked me on a date," Kagome replied.

**A.N. YAY! DONE WITH THE CHAPPY!!! Hehehe. Anyway, yeah some of it was kind of… I don't know. But that's how the story wanted to go. None of this is my doing… well it is, but the story comes out and I just have to put it to words. Hehehe. I hope you enjoy and review so I can update again.**

**P.S. I know there are many who won't like the Sesshoumaru/Kagome scene. But I loved it. Sesshoumaru made me write it that way, he said it was the only way the story would work. And I agree.  
Now I'm not crazy, I just prefer for the characters to write the story for me, and it comes out of my fingers.**

**Hope you enjoyed. REVIEWS!**


	21. A Fight

**A.N. The good news is that im updating again! It's been how long? Idk, but anyway. The bad news is that it's really late/early, because my father is in the hospital and I can't sleep, so I'm here writing for ya'll's entertainment. Enjoy.**

-**Last Time**-

"What did he want?" Sango asked when she returned.

"He asked me on a date," Kagome replied.

-**Now**-

"What'd you tell him?" Sango asked as they walked back to Miroku's room.

"I told him I already had a boyfriend," Kagome replied, "speaking of which, I need to call them both and explain."

"No need," InuYasha said, waltzing into the waiting room, Rin dangling from his back, "the hospital called me. Apparently I'm on his emergency call list. How is he?"

"Stable," Sango replied, "and they're doing a surgery soon to get the tumor out and into chemo to fix him up again."

InuYasha nodded, not looking at Kagome, "how are you doing?"

"Oh just great," Sango replied sarcastically, watching as Kagome disengaged the child from her uncle to play with her, "my fiancé has cancer, my best friend is having more man troubles than a prostitute, and I think I'm about to faint."

"It's all to be expected," InuYasha said as if none of it fazed him, "where's my brother?"

"At my house with Jiro," Kagome replied, pulling a comb from her purse and running it through Rin's tangled locks.

"Oh," InuYasha said, "you guys do anything interesting?"

Kagome blushed and pulled her collar up, "no not really. Just watched a movie."

"Right," InuYasha replied with a grin, sitting down behind her, "and I'm as innocent as a baby chick."

"Now I know that's not true," Kagome said with a grin, fixing Rin's hair and then pulling the little girl into her lap, "wanna go to my house with your daddy and Jiro?"

Rin nodded, "are you going to be my new mommy? InuYasha said you were going to be my aunt."

Kagome giggled, "I don't know babe's, but when I do I'll tell you okay?"

Rin nodded and snuggled into Kagome's lap as the older woman leaned against InuYasha.

"I'll take Rin to my place," Kagome replied, standing up, "and I'll see you on Thursday like planned."

InuYasha nodded and kissed her shoulder, "Okay. Tell Sesshoumaru that Sara is trying to stalk him again and has found 'his' address and is now constantly camping out on my front lawn."

Kagome nodded and leaned her head back to look at him, "okay."

As she got up to leave, she went to tell Sango and Miroku goodbye, but walked in on them in a very… compromising situation.

"DON'T DO THAT IN A HOSPITAL!" Kagome shrieked, shielding Rin with her body.

"Well we're getting as much in before the radiation and chemo," Miroku said with a grin, pulling the blanket of his and Sango's bodies, "I can't have sex later. I guess radiation spreads. So yeah, bye."

Kagome nodded and left, a bright red blush on her face.

"You should've known," InuYasha said with a grin.

Kagome nodded and left, "Thursday. No fancy shit, the last time you did that you almost got arrested."

InuYasha nodded and walked her to her car, "Okay. Deal. I'll take you back to the sports bar I regret showing you, that's all you ever go to anymore according to Sango, Miroku AND Jiro."

Kagome nodded, "it's your fault."

InuYasha grinned, "it is. But it's a awesome place to go and you seem to like it."

Smiling, Kagome walked with InuYasha to the parking lot and strapped Rin in Jiro's car seat to go to her house.

"You guys going to be okay on your way home?" InuYasha asked, grabbing her wrist to keep her from getting in the car just yet.

"We'll be fine," Kagome replied, "it's not that far and besides. I have my cell phone, you and Sesshoumaru are on speed dial so I can call both and see who can get here faster." InuYasha grinned and leaned down to kiss her, surprised when she kissed back, "see you Thursday," she whispered, slipping into the car and starting it up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**At Kagome's**-

"Sesshoumaru," Jiro called, walking down the hall, "where my mommy go?"

"She went to visit your friend Miroku in the hospital," Sesshoumaru replied, pulling the boy into his lap, "why? Do you want me to call her for you?"

Jiro nodded, "Yes please. The bad man came back, he said for me to talk to mommy."

"What do you mean he came back?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking down at the child, "was he in your room?"

Jiro nodded, "I was sleeping. And he was in my dream. He said to tell mommy he knows where she hided me, and he's going to get me back."

Sesshoumaru stared before pulling out his cell phone. Just as he dialed Kagome's cell number, she walked in the front door, "hey boys. Look who I brought home."

"RIN!" Jiro cheered, jumping off Sesshoumaru's lap and running to Kagome and Rin.

"Kagome we have some interesting news," Sesshoumaru replied, picking his daughter up.

"Really?" Kagome asked, sitting in a chair and waited for Jiro to climb up on it with her.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said smoothly, "Jiro would you like to tell you mother what happened?"

Jiro nodded and looked up at his mother, "the bad man came in my dream. He said to tell you he knows where me and you are. He told me he can find us and hurt you for taking me away from the lady."

Kagome stared for a minute, "when did this happen?"

"Not long before you and Rin showed up," Sesshoumaru said, "I don't think you guys should stay here much longer. Something could happen."

Kagome stared, "I'm not leaving. We just got settled here, and I'm not letting Naraku's minions scare me and my son out of our new home."

Sesshoumaru stared, "I don't want you living here if there is some mad man trying to harm your or Jiro."

"Well I am not leaving," Kagome stated hotly, "and whether you like it or not we're staying here."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said, standing up, "If you do not agree to go home with Rin and I tonight then we can no longer see each other."

"Then I guess we wont be seeing each other any longer," she replied, standing up herself, "I'll see you around."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, nodded and picked Rin up off the couch and left the house. Kagome didn't even seem upset, instead she pulled out her cell phone.

"Yash," she said quietly, "I need you to come over. Jiro had a bad dream, and I fought with Sesshoumaru."

InuYasha laughed on the other line, _"I'll be over as soon as I can. What happened?"_

"Just stupid stuff," Kagome replied, "I don't want to talk about it."

"_All right,"_ InuYasha said, _"I'll be there soon."_

"Thanks," Kagome said with a grin, "see you soon." As she hung up, Kagome watched Jiro as he drifted in and out of sleep, his eyes drooping his small body sprawled out on the couch.

When InuYasha arrived, Kagome had put Jiro to bed and was reading in the living room, almost surprised to hear a knock on the door.

"Hey beautiful," he drawled when Kagome opened the door.

"Hey," Kagome said with a smirk, letting him in the house, "thank you for coming over."

InuYasha nodded and grinned down at her, "so what all happened?"

"Jiro had a dream about his kidnapper," Kagome said pathetically, plopping down on the couch, "after he told me,

Sesshoumaru said he didn't want me and Jiro in the house any more, but got mad and pretty much broke up with me because I said we are not leaving like cowards."

"So what happens with you two now?" InuYasha asked, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know," Kagome replied, leaning into him, "I don't really like guys who want me to be little miss damsel in distress, and it's clear that's what he's looking for."

InuYasha nodded, "It is. I'm not surprised that he wanted you to be scared so he can try and protect you."

"I don't need protecting," Kagome replied, "not unless something happens. I can take care of myself."

InuYasha grinned, "I'm sure you truly can."

"Shut up," she grinned, "just no more talking."

InuYasha nodded and wrapped his arms around her, "can do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she expected to be still in the living room, asleep in InuYasha's arms. _He was so warm, _she thought to herself, _I felt so comfortorable there._ As she got up, Kagome heard the sound of Jiro laughing. Quickly pulling on some different clothes and brushing her frizzy hair and teeth, Kagome went downstairs to see what was going on.

"Good morning boys," Kagome said with a grin, seeing InuYasha entertaining her son, who was sitting in his booster seat at the table, while cooking breakfast.

"Hi mommy," Jiro piped up, grinning as Kagome went and kissed InuYasha deeply and lovingly after himself.

"Yes hi mommy," InuYasha said with a mischievous grin, wrapping his arms around her waist as she kissed him.

"Mommy," Jiro said, pulling Kagome and InuYasha back to the real world.

"Yes baby," she said, moving towards him, not sure if he was just being jealous or wanted to know what was going on.

"How come you only give InuYasha a kiss like that," he asked, looking a little saddened.

"Oh love," Kagome cooed, pulling him out of his booster seat, "it's because he's… well…" Kagome wasn't sure how to say it, looking to InuYasha for help.

"It's because you're her son," InuYasha said with a grin, "you don't kiss your baby that way."

"Sesshoumaru never got a kiss like that," Jiro replied.

Kagome blushed as InuYasha looked down at her, "no he didn't."

"Why?" InuYasha asked, smiling as Kagome put Jiro back in his seat and looked at him.

"It wasn't the same with him as it is with you," Kagome replied, "what do you guys want for breakfast?"

InuYasha just grinned, "whatever you make is just fine, or at least better than my burnt french toast." at the last statement, he pulled out a piece of black stuff that was supposed to be food.

Jiro grinned, "I WANT PANCAKE SURPRISE!"

"Pancake surprise it is," Kagome said, "you boys go watch TV and I'll cook."

"What's pancake surprise?" InuYasha asked, pulling Jiro out of the chair and setting him on the ground.

"I make pancakes with a special ingredient," Kagome replied, "chocolate chips, or different fruits."

InuYasha nodded and followed the little boy into the living room where they ended up spending the morning watching various cartoons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Somewhere else**-

"So he showed you no fear?" she asked.

"None," the man replied, "he just nodded and drifted into nothingness. I guess he must've woken up."

The woman nodded, "I see. So are you sure you know where they are?"

"Indeed," the man replied, "she moved a few miles in the other direction. Closer to her beloved boyfriends."

The woman nodded, "I see. Well we're going to have to fix that. She will not take my husband, and she will not take my chance at a child again either."

"I thought you were divorced."

"I am," she replied, "but he's mine. Any woman who tries to take him will suffer. And she is now corrupting my own daughter against me, I will not allow her to have all that was once mine!"

"Kagura!" a sharp deep voice interrupted.

"Yes Naraku."

"Stop your fussing," he said, "bring me Kagome. She has eluded me far too long."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Back at Kagome's**-

"Boys," Kagome said, turning the TV off, "It's time for breakfast."

"It was just getting to the good part!" InuYasha complained, upset that Kagome interrupted 'Goosebumps'.

"Yeah the good part!" Jiro piped in, throwing her this pathetic look to mirror InuYasha's as he sat curled in the man's lap.

"It'll come on later," she said, pulling her son off the floor, "now it's time for breakfast."

InuYasha grinned at her back as he followed her into the kitchen.

"You know something better than breakfast?" he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Enlighten me," she responded, putting Jiro in his seat and serving him a plate with blueberry pancakes, already cut up, with butter, syrup and sausage with some juice in his cup.

"I can't tell you with the little one in the room," he drawled, gently nipping at the lobe of her ear.

"If you wont say it here then don't say it at all," Kagome said in a stern motherly voice, "now sit down and eat."

InuYasha grinned and sat down at the table, opposite of Kagome who was making sure Jiro didn't stab himself with his fork, apparently he did that often. It made InuYasha laugh as he watched them fight over whether the boy could eat on his own.

"Shut up," Kagome said rudely, "he has issues with a fork and persists on using it the _wrong way!_"

Jiro stuck his tongue out at his mother, "it's right! The pointy part goes into the food, and into my mouth!"

InuYasha howled with laughter at that last statement.

"Jiro," Kagome tried to say calmly, "you don't hold the fork with your hand cupping the base of the prongs! That's how you hurt yourself _every time_."

"Nuh uh!" Jiro protested, dropping his fork in his lap, where it landed prong _down_ on his thigh.

"See!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It don't hurt," Jiro whined, sniffling slightly from the sting.

"Your about to cry," Kagome said softly, pulling the fork out of his leg and picking him up, "so it hurt a little. C'mon, we'll go clean you up to get the blood off and if you're good I'll get you a treat." Jiro nodded and quietly allowed Kagome to clean his wound and put a band-aid on it, "better now?"

"It burns from the medicine," Jiro said simply, poking at the band-aid, surprised at what had happened. He didn't get hurt easily, and the fact that he stabbed himself in the leg with a fork proved that his mother was right and he shouldn't be playing with sharp things.

"Well let's get dressed and we'll go to work, and you can have any book you want," Kagome said with a grin.

"Really?" Jiro asked, excited that Kagome wanted to take him to work.

"Yup," Kagome replied, "now quick! Let's go get dressed and kick InuYasha out so we can go to work!"

Jiro nodded and raced to his room, a tiny blur of colors, "what'd you do?"

Kagome turned around, grinning. "Nothing," she sang, walking into her son's room, "we're going to work."

"What about Naraku and his goons?" InuYasha asked, concerned that Kagome was still going out.

"They'll have issues doing anything in public," Kagome remarked, helping Jiro into a pair of jeans he pulled from the closet, "we'll be fine. You should go to work also, from what I've been told you've avoided your job lately."

InuYasha grinned, "I've been avoiding work. I have no real job there, and unlike my brother, I find it odd dating the woman who will be my biggest competitor."

Kagome nodded, "at least you admit we're dating."

InuYasha looked at her confused for a moment and then realized what she was talking about. A few weeks before, when in a interview, Sesshoumaru had been asked if he was seeing anyone and he outright told the press that he was still single, but not looking for anyone to share his life at the moment. It hurt Kagome to see that, on live television to add insult to injury, but she didn't let Sesshoumaru see or hear about it.

"It's not all that bad," InuYasha purred, pulling her to him, "if he's not going to acknowledge you to the public then he's not true to you. Don't worry about it."

Kagome nodded and went into her son's room to finish helping him get ready. She moved at one point too fast, and instantly felt where she had been pierced not that long ago with a bullet, "DAMMIT!"

"mommy?" Jiro asked quietly, going to stand beside his doubled over mother, "what's wrong?"

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked, confused.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, standing up slowly, "InuYasha go to work. We'll see you later."

InuYasha stared, "Kagome…"

"We'll see you later," Kagome said again, more forcefully this time, "bye InuYasha."

He wasn't sure what to make of it, so instead of pushing, InuYasha just left.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Jiro asked, sad that she sent his friend away.

Kagome looked down, "nothing babe. I'm not feeling too good, and InuYasha has to go to his own work."

Jiro nodded and waited while Kagome quickly changed for work and gathered him up to leave.

**A.N. okay! I'm done with this chapter. Not only did it take me forever to write, but it's also the only thing I've written since my last update… it's been about I month I think. I'm going to try and update more this month on my other stories along with this. Did you notice InuYasha is majorly OOC? Hope you like it, I didn't decide to make him that way, the story did. REVIEW! **


	22. I Appologize

hello my beautiful readers! i know it is almost 2008 and has been some time since i last updated. i profusely appologize and hope that ya'll aren't to angry with me. i am working hard on making the next chapter PERFECT! so please don't hate me too much and it'll be just a short while and I'll have the most amazing chapter you've ever read in this story! thank you for reading, and I can guarantee that there will be something new up by wendsday.

good bye for now! i love ya'll much!

Laura


	23. I Appologize part 2

Well it's wednsday and I am here to tell you that I'm sorry that there will be no update other than this. I hate when the writers block is being stupid, but I have some work in progress and some ideas so it'll just take time to get it all down. No worries though, I'll definately have something up soon!

good bye for now! i love ya'll much!

Laura


	24. Jiro's Sick

**A.N. YES I'M BACK! Well for this story. Some of you have looked in on my newest piece of junk I'm putting up, but I only have one review for now. That's okay though. But this chapter just came to me! So I hope that it meets the standards that have been set, and I hope you enjoy. I know it's been a LONG time since I posted, but hopefully I can get back into the groove soon!**

-+-

"Kagome," Sango called, "you ready to go? The officer who handled your case just called. They have Kagura in custody but they need Jiro to prove its her."

"Coming!" Kagome called, poking her son in the tummy, "the little guy wont wake up. C'mon Jiro! We have to go."

"No," he grunted, rolling over onto his tummy, "I'm sick."

"You are not," Kagome said with a smirk, poking him again, "now get up and get dressed."

"I am!" he squealed, looking at Kagome through glassy eyes, "my tummy hurts."

Kagome nodded, "fine. We'll take your temperature and see how bad it is." Jiro nodded and let Kagome carry him to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the thermometer beeped and Kagome pulled it from under Jiro's tongue.

"Shit," she exclaimed, "SANGO! WE'LL HAVE TO GO TO THE POLICE STATION LATER!"

Sango came running upstairs to Jiro's room, still holding her coffee and piece of toast she had been eating, "what's wrong?"

"Jiro said he was sick," Kagome explained, pulling one of her sweaters over Jiro's head after stuffing him in a pair of pants, "I didn't believe him but I just took his temp. LOOK AT IT!"

Sango looked at the thermometer, "Oh my god Kagome! He shouldn't even be conscious."

"He's half-demon remember?" Kagome replied as they ran down the stairs, Jiro tucked under her arm as she grabbed her keys, "he can be sicker than us. But even this is high for a half-demon."

Sango nodded, pulling her cell phone as she got in the passenger seat of Kagome's car, "Detective Mulder? This is Sango, Kagome Higurashi's friend. -_pause_- We can't make it up there right now. Jiro is really sick. -_pause_- I understand. Cant you use the mug shots and bring them down according to lineup? -_pause_- yes I know I watch a lot of Law and Order. -_pause_- thank you. Good bye."

"What'd he say?" Kagome asked after she put Jiro in his car seat and got in the car.

"He's going to take a picture down the lineup and bring it to Jiro later," she replied, looking back at her godson as Kagome sped off towards the hospital.

_Phone rings cheesy tone_

"Sango can you grab that?" Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off the road as she reached back to feel her son's forehead.

"Hello?" Sango answered

"_Your not Kagome,"_ said a deep voice.

"I'm a friend," Sango said rudely, "who is this."

"_Sesshoumaru Takahashi," _he replied, _"may I speak with Kagome?"_

"Kagome and I are headed down to the hospital," Sango replied, "how did you get this number? Kagome told me she didn't give you the new one."

"_I stumbled upon it a while ago,"_ he replied simply, _"please let me talk to her."_

"Whatever," Sango said, "Kagome do you want to speak to Sesshoumaru?"

"Only for a minute," Kagome replied grabbing the phone and plugging it into the speaker attachment, "what Sesshoumaru?"

"_I apologize for the way I acted last month," _he said coolly, _"I realize I was being a jerk. I would like to make it up to you."_

"Meet me at the same hospital Rin was at," Kagome replied, it sounded like Sesshoumaru but it didn't, this was the perfect way to see if it was him because nobody knew but her, InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru knew what hospital it was. They had placed Rin under her given name before she was adopted so people couldn't trace it.

"_I will,"_ he replied, _"what is your business there?"_

"Jiro is sick," Kagome replied. "I have to go. See you in a bit, we're already here."

While Kagome was busying herself getting untangled in the lapbelt, Sango jumped out of the car and pulled Jiro from his carseat before running into the hospital, barely missing running into a moving car.

"SANGO YOUR GONNA HURT YOURSELF," Kagome cried as she raced after her friend, hitting the self lock on the car as she went. As she entered the emergency room, she saw Sango argueing with the nurse.

"His mother is coming," Sango was saying, "she got stuck in the car so I grabbed my godson."

"I still can't let _you_ admit him," the woman said hotly. "You are not immediate family."

"She can do whatever she needs to do with my son," Kagome spat at the woman, "she is legally his godmother and it is in all his files that if she has him in her care she is the one to see. I was detained. Admit my son or I'll do it for you."

The woman stared at the angry woman for a minute before doing what she was told, "what is his name?"

"Jiro Higurashi-Fujimoto," Kagome snapped, "age five. 45 lbs, 45 in. tall."

"Okay," the woman said, "those stats are up to date?"

Kagome nodded, "yes."

"The only Jiro Higurashi in our system is a Jiro Higurashi-Nakahara," the woman replied, "he was put in our system on the 23 of February, 2003, just hours after his birth."

"Nakahara?" Kagome said to herself, "his father told me he placed him under Fujimoto. Anyway. What information do you need to update his file?"

"Do you have his social security card?" the nurse asked, smirking.

"Yes," Kagome said rudely, pulling the blue card out of her wallet, "I don't carry his birth certificate if you need that though."

"It wont be necessary if he is the same person," the woman said, "we have photo ID on here as well. We can back check his birth record with his face."

"Because he has the same face he had five years ago," Sango said to Kagome.

"No but he is under police data we have here for being kidnapped a month ago," the woman said angrily, not noticing the face Kagome made at the memory.

"Just please get this over with," Kagome pled, "I'm tired of fighting. My son is extremely sick and if his fever gets worse he's going to get more sick."

The nurse nodded, typing in Jiro's number and handing Kagome the card, "he's in. let me take his temperature so we can send him back."

Kagome nodded. She took Jiro from Sango and followed the nurse into a room.

"You said he has a fever?" the nurse said, "we need to get him out of this sweater. Is it yours?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, "he started shivering right before he passed out. I put him in my sweater to help him get warmer."

"How many layers did you put him in?" the nurse asked as she set up the thermometor and waited for Kagome to unwrap her son.

"He's wearing his pajamas," Kagome said thinking, "a pair of jeans, a shirt, his own sweater and then mine."

"He's not going to get better like this," the woman said, "lets get him to where he's only in his pajamas for now."

Kagome nodded, taking Jiro's other clothing off, leaving him in his pajama's. He instantly started shivering, "he's cold!"

"It's the fever," the nurse said, placing he thermometor in his ear, "just one second."

As the temperature registered on the screen the nurse paled, "your son isn't human right?"

"He's half demon," Kagome said, "why?"

The nurse held up a finger before pulling a small radio out of her pocket, "we need a medical crew in here ASAP. I have a five year old half demon. Temp is 120 and rising. GET A MOVE ON PEOPLE!"

Kagome stared, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

The nurse stared at Kagome as she scooped Jiro up and held him close to her, "we need to cool him off and get his temperature down soon! If it gets any worse he can die."

Kagome stared, "no! NO! HE'S NOT THAT SICK! HE WAS OKAY JUST A LITTLE BIT AGO!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi," the nurse said as the medics ran in the room, "you cannot be in here right now."

"NO!" Kagome screeched as a man literally put her in the hallway, shutting the door in her face, "LET ME BACK IN THERE! HE'S MY SON! PLEASE!"

She heard a click, and as she tried to open the door she found they had locked her in.

-+-

When Sesshoumaru pulled into the parking lot he heard her, screaming, he could also hear the pounding.

"LET ME BACK IN THERE! HE'S MY SON! PLEASE!"

Running into the emergency room, Sesshoumaru could see Kagome banging on the door, her friend Sango trying to pull her away.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, "you have to calm down! They're going to take care of him."

"HE'S JUST A BABY!" she cried, still banging on the door, "HE'S GOING TO WAKE UP AND HAVE A HEART ATTACK. HE HASN'T WOKEN UP TO ANYONE BUT ME OR YOU IN OVER A MONTH! HE'LL RELAPSE INTO THAT DEPRESSION HE HAD!"

"Kagome," he said, walking over to her and Sango, dislodging the two women with no problem before picking Kagome up, "you are making a scene. And you need to listen to Sango. They cant take care of him unless you let them."

"He…" she tried to say, the sobs getting worse, "he- I- no! I have- be there."

He could barely understand what she was saying, her sobs wracking her body so hard that her speech was impaired.

"Kagome," he soothed, sitting on the floor with her in his lap as she continued to beat his chest to get away, "you have to calm down."

"I CANT FUCKING CALM DOWN!" she all of a sudden cried out, the outburst startling Sesshoumaru enough to make him let her go. Kagome took it as time to get away, but the second she launched herself out of his grip another set of strong arms caught her.

"You are definitely a bullet," came the gruff voice, "but he's right. You have to sit down."

"INUYASHA LET ME GO!" she cried out, beating on him as well, "THEY HAVE MY SON!"

"Doctors have your son Kagome," InuYasha soothed, rubbing her back, noticing that the stress had forced Sango into tears as well, "they're going to take care of him. C'mon, you need a cigarette."

"I HAVEN'T SMOKED IN 7 YEARS!" she cried, "I DON'T WANT ONE!"

"You need it," he replied, throwing her over his shoulder, "you too Sango, lets go. Sesshoumaru come get us when they come out."

Sango just followed InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru nodded. Sitting in a chair.

-+-

"How do you think he got this sick?" the nurse asked the doctor as they took Jiro out of all his clothes but his undies and wrapped him in a light sheet.

"It's been cold," the doctor said, "he probably got too much cold air in his lungs playing outside."

"What do you think?"

"I believe he has pneumonia," the doctor replied, "lets run some tests. Give him a small dose of baby aspirin and go get his mother while I put him in a room."

The nurse nodded and went out to the waiting room to find Kagome, but she wasn't in there.

"Miss Higurashi?" she called.

"She's outside," a man said, "is Jiro okay?"

"Are you his father?" she asked stupidly.

"I'm a close friend," he said, "Kagome stepped out for a minute."

The woman nodded, "I can't tell you anything. Where outside is she."

"Right here," Kagome said, knowing they were looking for her according to the way the woman and Sesshoumaru were talking, "where is my son?"

"We're taking him into a room," she said, "he's going to have to be admitted for a while. I have some questions to ask you."

Kagome nodded, grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her along.

When they entered a small office the nurse gave her a look.

"Do you ever allow your son to play outside without a jacket?" she asked in a accusatory manner.

"No," Kagome replied sourly, "he's always in a jacket."

The woman nodded and wrote something down, "How long is he normally outside?"

"With the weather no more than 10 minutes at a time," Kagome said.

The nurse wrote that down as well, "how long are his recesses at school?"

"About 20," Kagome replied, "why? Is he okay?"

"Our doctors think he has pneumonia," he woman said, "he may not have been wearing a jacket at school recess and we think that may be why he's sick. His fever is down, but still high. We gave him some aspirin to help lower it a little more. The doctors are going to have to run some tests."

Kagome nodded, "I understand. Can we see him?"

"Only you and his godmother," the nurse said, "the gentleman with you will have to wait until we have him in the children's ward."

Kagome nodded, stood up and followed the nurse.

Once she was in his room, Kagome ran to her son who was still asleep. Feeling his head he was still burning, "oh baby! I'm so sorry!"

"Kagome it's not your fault," Sango said, "we didn't know he'd get sick."

"But I should have told his teachers to make sure he kept a jacket on outside," Kagome argued.

Sango nodded, "well I'll go down there myself."

"Go where?" Kagome asked.

"To his school," Sango said, "they should know better than to let a five year old run around without a jacket in this cold."

"No need," came a annoyingly familiar voice, "we just contacted your sons school. Things will be dealt with accordingly."

**A.N. okay. That is my new chapter for this story. I hope yall like it! I'll be posting on all my stories within the next few days, or even today! It's still early so I can get a lot done!**


	25. I Appologize Part 3

**HEY YALL! I'M BACK! Yes I know, I've been gone for a VERY long time. ****First and foremost I am going to apologize. I never meant to take this long to not work on my stuff, but 2007 was a very bad year for me. I lost my grandfather the day after my dads birthday last year, then my aunt died the next month, and then a week before Christmas I lost my grandmother (these are my dads parents and his oldest sister as well), so I've been busy with my dad helping him and my mom out.**

**Second, I was also in college at the time pursuing a degree and license in massage therapy and that took up A LOT of time! I mean 10 months, and I'm also just out of high school as well so I'm technically still recuperating from the 4 years of hell I endured there. But even with all of this, I know I should have written just to let yall know I'm still here and I still love yall for the support Ive been givin.**

**Third, and this isn't even a excuse but it is for me, I had a major weight gain from the family loss and depression I went through and I've I mean like MAJOR weight gain, my fat jeans from jr high were fitting me tight, and that's bad cuz they are big. So since I graduated college in may I've been working out to get back into my lovely normal size clothes and using the workouts to help me get my sanity back.**

**So on the plus, I'm out of my depression, I lost 30 of the 20 lbs I gained, and I'm happier than ever! Ive gotten my license, I'm a independent contractor in my field, AND I'M READY TO ROCK! So without further ado, I will be posting the first TRUE chapter to my story later on today. I just thought this would be nice to let yall know Ill be back in the saddle and working hard.**


	26. The Case Begins

A/N: this story is going by well. I'm almost one. A few more chapter's and it'll be complete! Now this one (I hope) will be long. Because I want a lot to finish in this time frame. So right now it is 2:06 PM on Thursday 7/16/08. At the end I will say the time and date and day and all that like I did up here. But either way. This chapter will be no LESS than eight pages here on Microsoft office. Enjoy!Last Time

Sango nodded, "well I'll go down there myself."

"Go where?" Kagome asked.

"To his school," Sango said, "they should know better than to let a five year old run around without a jacket in this cold."

"No need," came a annoyingly familiar voice, "we just contacted your sons school. Things will be dealt with accordingly."

Now

"Kouga," Kagome gasped, "what?"

"I've been on your case," he said, "literally. I don't think you were told, but I've been working on this case since Jiro was kidnapped."

Kagome nodded, "thanks. I think I knew… yeah I think so. I don't remember. It's been a long few months."

Kouga nodded, leaning against the wall opposite Kagome, "how is he?"

"They think he has pneumonia," Kagome replied, still playing with Jiro's hand, "I'm praying it's just the flu."

"Kagome I brought you- what are you doing here?" InuYasha all of a sudden exclaimed.

"I'm here to check up on my woman and my case," Kouga replied, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be with my girlfriend and Jiro," InuYasha shot back.

"Your what?" Kouga asked, clearly angry, "Kagome he's not…"

"My boyfriend?" Kagome asked, standing up, "yeah he is. Now either you were here to explain what you meant when you walked in, or you'll have to leave. We don't want a lot of negative energy in the room. It makes the baby restless."

"What baby?" InuYasha and Kouga said at the same time.

"Jiro!" Kagome said annoyed, "hello! He's only five!"

"He's not a baby," InuYasha said, "like you said. He's five."

"Well he's my baby," Kagome said, sticking her tongue out.

Kouga laughed, InuYasha gave him a look, "anyway. I came here to say that on part of your family, the city of New York is filing a law suit against Jiro's school for neglecting to take care of him properly. Because of his size, and age, the teachers are supposed to make sure he's properly zipped up in a jacket, any jacket, before going out to play. We have sources that say about three days ago, when it was probably 30 degrees outside, Jiro talked his teacher into not letting him wear his jacket because he could stand the cold. Not five minutes later a older child had to take him inside because he was sitting on the ground next to his classroom shivering.

"We have reason also to believe that during this time the teacher should've been outside watching the children, she was taking a break to get a little… pick me up. If you catch my drift."

Kagome nodded, getting angrier by the minute, "thank you for telling me this. I guess I should start looking for a lawyer."

"No need," Kouga said, "I have already set up representation for you in the chance that you wanted to take the case out of city hands and into your own. He's offered to do it pro bono, so you'll not have to pay a single legal fee for him. I'm not so much sure about the charges for the court itself."

"I'll pay for that," InuYasha replied, giving Kagome a look when she was about to object, "just tell us when Kagome has to meet with this lawyer and I'll make sure she's there myself."

Kouga nodded, "I will call later with the information. Good bye."

Kagome nodded, "bye."

"I brought you lunch," InuYasha said sheepishly, "I thought you might be hungry."

Kagome smiled up at him as he sat in the chair beside her, "thanks. I am a little. I just don't want to leave because the doctors said the medicine they gave him should be wearing off soon. I guess it was a antibiotic that would also knock him out."

InuYasha smiled, "it's going to be fine. He's a strong little guy."

"I know," Kagome said. "I just got scared. Especially after hearing about Ronin. Even as long as it's been I can't get over the fact that he was who he was. I mean the stories I heard on the news about him, that he would sit and watch with me! I mean c'mon. You lived in Japan, you had to have heard the stories about him!"

"I did," InuYasha said, "I remember seeing the stories about the gruesome acts him and his gang committed. It almost made me think of Sesshoumaru as a less menacing being."

Kagome laughed slightly, "I just cant imagine my Ronin, and that… thing, being the same man. I mean the man who wanted to marry me, and raise our son was gentle and sweet. And that other man! He was evil. Everything I want my son to be away from. I… it's just hard I guess."

InuYasha smiled, "you don't have anything to worry about with Jiro. He knows what's not right and what is. He's very intelligent for his age."

Kagome nodded, "He is. But lets change the subject. What'd you bring me for lunch?"

"Pizza Hut," InuYasha grinned.

--

--

-Across Town-

"We're looking for a Ms. Higgley?" Kouga said as him and two other officers walked into Jiro's day care.

"What's this about officer?" a red headed girl about his age asked, "she's in a class right now."

"Can you get a substitute?" he asked.

"I can try," she replied, "I think I'll have to take over though. What is going on?"

"Ms. Higgley is in a lot of trouble," he replied simply, "can we please have her classroom number?"

The girl nodded, "Of course. Follow me."

Kouga motioned for him fellow officers to follow him and the girl as they walked outside and into the next building.

"Ms. Higgley," she called after knocking on the door.

"Yes," came the voice of a woman that was very young, "some officers are here looking for you."

"Children stay in your seats," the woman said, "Ayame will you watch the children?"

"Of course," the girl named Ayame said, walking in the classroom.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" Ms. Higgley asked as she stepped out of the classroom. Instantly the men thought they had the wrong woman. This woman was still a child! She seemed to be no older than 17 at the oldest.

"Are you…" Kouga asked looking down at the paper, "Caroline Higgley?"

"Yes I am," she replied trying to hide the fact that she was checking Kouga out.

"Turn around please," Kouga replied.

"For what?" she asked, "I haven't done anything."

"Exactly," he replied pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"Well if you're going to get kinky," she said with a smile.

"Ms. We would suggest that you don't do anything that can further harm your case," another officer said coming to stand beside Kouga.

"My case?" she asked, "what is the meaning of this!"

Just as she exclaimed that, the other girl, Ayame came out of the classroom.

"What's going on?" she asked, "children go sit down."

"Miss get back in the classroom," Kouga ground out, "we're taking Ms. Higgley downtown."

"For what!" Miss Higgley asked again.

"Caroline Higgley you are under arrest for the negligence of a child," Kouga said authoritatively as he clasped the handcuffs over Ms Higgleys wrists, "one by the name of Jiro Higurashi-Fujimoto. You have the right to remain silent, should you refuse that right anything you say or do can and will be used against you. You have the right to attorney, if you cannot afford one one will be appointed to you by the state of New York."

--

--

"Mommy?," Jiro said quietly when he finally woke up.

"Hey baby," Kagome said smiling, "your finally awake. How do you feel?"

"Tired," he said. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," Kagome replied, "you got sick remember?"

Jiro just nodded, "I'm hungry."

Kagome smiled, "the nurse should be bringing you dinner soon."

"Okay," Jiro smiled.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha said, walking in, "Jiro! You're awake!"

"Yash!" the little boy said as loud as he could, his throat was croaky, "you came to see me!"

"Yup," InuYasha said with a grin, "I brought you something too."

Kagome gave InuYasha a look as he pulled out a McDonalds bag.

"YAY!" Jiro squeaked, "what is it?"

"Only the best thing you can ever get at McDonalds," InuYasha said gallantly. "Saussage biscuit."

Kagome laughed, pouring a glass of water, "ask the nurse if Jiro can eat it before giving him that. Jiro drink some water. You sound like your throat hurts."

Jiro nodded, sitting up as Kagome fixed his pillows so he could, "thank you."

"Are you comfortorable?" Kagome asked.

"Yes mommy," Jiro said, taking another drink of his water.

"The nurse said he can have half," InuYasha said with a triumphant grin.

"Did you persuade her to tell you yes?" Kagome asked with a smile, knowing he probably flirted with her a bit while asking.

"Never!" he said with a slow crooked grin, "simply asked her if Jiro could have a sausage biscuit. She said yes."

"If you smiled at her like you are now," Kagome replied taking the bag from him, "then she's probably hyperventilating as we speak."

"I doubt it," he replied.  
"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked, cutting the biscuit in half with a fork.

"Because she wanted me to… how did she say it," he asked, pretending to remember, "oh yeah. Give the hot mom in the cute little boys room her number."

Kagome blushed, pulling Jiro's table over the bed so he can eat his sandwich, "that wont be necessary. I believe I have all the phone numbers I can deal with."

InuYasha smiled, "Sesshoumaru's still in the waiting room. He brought Rin, but the doctors wont let him in here. Apparently only those who've already been around Jiro should be in here with him. Lessen the chance of more people getting sick."

"Well I'm going to stay here with him until he gets better," Kagome said, "I'll just have Sango stop by the house and bring me some clothes."

InuYasha nodded, "you know you can call me if you need anything right?"

"Yeah," Kagome said. "I think you'll be getting me food."

InuYasha smiled, "only if you let me dine with you and Jiro."

"Do we want InuYasha eating with us?" Kagome asked her son, who had finally scarffed down all of his sausage biscuit half.

"Only if he brings me more of that!" Jiro said happily.

InuYasha smiled, "deal!"

--

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
--

-with Kouga-

After Kouga and his men took Ms. Higgley to the police station, he got a call from his commanding officer.

"Yeah Chief," Kouga asked as he entered his office.

"We've just realized that you have a connection with Miss Higurashi," the older man told him, "one that may jeopardize you in this case."

"I do have a connection with Miss Higurashi sir," Kouga replied, "but only as we've knon each other for quite some time. We met in high school back in Tokyo sir. Other than that Miss Higurashi is nothing but a acquaintance."

"Good," the man said, "I don't want to have to take you off this case. Especially since you know where they held the boy. Our men staking the area say that they haven't moved HQ yet so we're free to believe they may stay there a while longer."

"I see," Kouga said, "and there's been no activity what so-ever?"

"None," the chief said, "only that Kagura Takahashi came in the night after you took Jiro out of there, carrying large bags full of what turned out to be children's toys. From what we understand there was hundreds of dollars worth of toys in there for not just one, but two children. We have reason to believe they may try to go after Takahashi's adopted daughter next."

Kouga nodded, "does He know?"

"He has his own suspicions," the chief said, "but the child is never out of his or his brothers site longer than it takes for her to go to the bathroom. Even then, he sends a woman he knows he can trust in with her just in case."

"I see," Kouga replied, "the girl may be harder to get. But I still believe Naraku may try to get Kagome, or Jiro again. Especially since Kagome's barely healed from being shot."

--+  
--

-Somewhere with the bad guys-

"Kagura," he sneered.

"Yes?," she asked dully.

"Ready to begin faze two?"

"More than you'll ever know," she replied, a evil smile twisting her features.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Mommy," Jiro asked.

"Yeah babe?" Kagome said looking up from the magazine InuYasha brought her from the gift shop.

"When can I go home?"

"Soon," she said, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. Jiro still had a pretty high fever, but slowly it was going down.

Just as Jiro settled back onto his pillows to go to sleep, the doctor came in, "hey buddy. How are you feeling?"

Jiro sighed, "okay. Sleepy."

The doctor smiled from Jiro to Kagome, "well we're just going to give you your fever medicine and the antibiotic and you can go to bed. Mrs. Fujimoto would you like someone to bring you a cot so you don't have to sleep in the recliner?"

"It's Higurashi," she said quickly, "Fujimoto was his father. He passed. But you don't have to worry about a cot. This chair is fine. I can have my boyfriend bring me a blanket before visiting hours are over."

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, "it says your son is Fujimoto, I only assumed."

"No it's okay," Kagome said shaking her head, "I get it a lot."

The doctor smiled, "I see. Well I'll have someone wheel a cot in here for you just in case you decide you don't want to sleep on the recliner."

"Okay," Kagome said smiling, "thank you very much."

The doctor nodded, taking the cup after Jiro drank the nasty tasting liquid, "here son. Drink some water. It gets rid of that taste."

Jiro nodded, picking the cup off the table and drinking a little of the water.

"Mommy is Yash going to be my dad?" Jiro asked innocently.

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Because," he said with a smile, "you're always a lot happier when he is here."

Kagome smiled, "I am. But its because my two favorite guys are right with me."

Jiro smiled, "good night mommy."

"Night baby," Kagome said with a smile.

A.N. okay. It is 9:58 pm. It's still Thursday the 17, and I didn't make it quite to 8 pages. Almost though. I got about 5 and a half done. So that's good in my book. Either way. I hope yall enjoyed. AND I EXPECT LOTS OF REVIEWS!  
P.S. I WROTE THE MIRANDA RIGHTS OUT ALL BY MYSELF! NO WATCHING LAW AND ORDER TO GET THEM, OR READING THEM IN A BOOK! ALL ON MY OWN. And no it wasn't because I've been arrested. I was forced to memorize them in high school.


	27. Party

**A.N. I'M HERE! AND WORKIN! Not sure how well anything will turn out anymore because I'm so out of it. But I am going to try extra hard because the story is coming to a close. I hope you have enjoyed my crappy writing, I enjoy what reviews I still get. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 23**

Kagome was just getting used to spending the night at the hospital, getting daily updates on the store from her brother and Sango, and not having to clean anything when the doctors said she could finally take Jiro home.

"Jiro," she whispered softly. He enjoyed afternoon naps, especially since they weren't allowed to take naps during school. "Jiro, you need to get up. We're going home."

"K, momma," he grumbled rolling over. "I'll be up right now."

"Kagome," said a voice she wasn't expecting to hear. "I heard you are to take Jiro home this afternoon."

"Hello Sesshoumaru," she said. "Yes, I am taking Jiro home. He is finally well enough that there is nothing to worry about. Thank you for coming in to drop off a gift. He was over the moon."

"I am glad to hear that," he replied. "Did you recieve the gift I sent you?"

"I did," she said. "Sango brought it in with my mail the other day. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru continued to follow Kagome with his eyes as she put away some things here and there that had been packed for Jiro and stored in the room's closet. She could feel his eyes on her back, but wouldn't say anything.

"Is there anything you wanted?" she finally asked, once everything was packed.

"I've been thinking," he replied. Never standing, he just sat there.

"Don't think too hard," she advised. "It won't get you anywhere."

"I am sure it may get me somewhere," he replied smugly. Quickly standing and taking the few steps to Kagome, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist. "Kagome I am aware of the damage I did to our relationship. Upon normal circumstances, I would not consider doing what I am about to do, but I feel it is necessary."

"Hi Sesshoumaru!" Jiro exclaimed. "I'm happy you came to see me. My nurse said you had come before, but I was asleep."

"I did come to see you," he replied to the child. "And I see you received the gift I left."

"What do you say Jiro?" Kagome asked.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," Jiro said with a huge grin. "I really love the awesome new toy you got me."

"You are very much welcome," Sesshoumaru told him with the slightest smirk. "Would you mind if I borrowed your mom for one minute?"

"Take her for longer," the nurse said with a laugh. "We are going to get a couple of things together in here for Jiro and take him for one last x-ray. Ms. Higurashi could use the company."

"What is the x-ray for?" Kagome asked.

"We have to make sure Jiro's lungs are fully healed," the nurse said. "It's a precaution we try to take."

"Alright," she asked. "Sesshoumaru will you wait here with Jiro for a moment before they take him?"

"Anything for you," he replied, sitting down to talk with the boy.

"Thanks," she said.

Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome was going to go ask someone at the nurses station if they had actually scheduled a x-ray for Jiro. Since the kidnapping she was on edge, and although he didn't tell anyone or let on; Sesshoumaru was as well.

"Hi Janice," she said with a smile.

"Hey Kagome," the girl replied. "You glad to finally get out of here?"

"Oh god yes," Kagome said with a laugh. "I have a quick question though."

"Shoot," her new friend said breezily. "But I have one for you as well."

"Is there a final x-ray for Jiro today on your charts?" she asked.

The nurse quickly typed in Jiro's name and looked up his file. "It says that he does have one final x-ray. Dr. Patel has it set up, for 1:00 this afternoon."

"Ok," Kagome said. She was grateful her son's usual doctor had set it up. If it was someone she wasn't familiar with, Kagome would have told them to not do it. "What was your question Janice?"

"Who is the man visiting you and Jiro?" she asked with a smile.

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi ," Kagome told her. "Don't try to go there. He'll get mad and dump you if you don't agree to do things his way."

"Sounds like you would personally know," the nurse said.

"I do."

-**With Jiro and Sesshoumaru**-

"So you're Ms. Higurashi's boyfriend?" the nurse asked. He was still updating Jiro's chart on the computer, and only spoke when asking Jiro questions.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied, looking up from the book he was reading with Jiro. "We are close friends."

"I see," the nurse replied.

"Sesshoumaru and mommy used to kiss," Jiro pipped up.

"Jiro," Kagome scolded. "You don't go telling people, other people's private doings."

"Sorry mommy," he said sadly. "Sorry Sesshoumaru."

"It is quite alright Jiro," Sesshoumaru replied.

"OK Jiro," the nurse said. "We are all ready to get you back there and done so we can let you go home."

Kagome helped Jiro sit up as the nurse got a wheelchair for them to take him down for his x-ray. "You okay with another x-ray?"

"I'm okay mom," he said with a smile. "I'm big now, and big boys get x-ray-ed. Right Sesshoumaru?!"

"You are exactly right Jiro," the man responded. "But it is also alright to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Good!" Janice said with a grin as she walked in the room with the wheelchair. "Shift change, your usual nurse went home. I'll take you down to see your doctor. Kagome and Mr. Takahashi can come with us."

"Can mommy and Sesshoumaru go in with me?"

"Not for the actual test," the nurse responded, applying the break to the chair so Jiro could climb in. "But they can stand behind a glass wall in the room and watch you if you want."

"Mommy, Sesshoumaru, will you?"

"I have no where else to go," Kagome said. "And I haven't missed a x-ray yet have I?"

"No," Jiro said. "Sesshoumaru, are you staying?"

"As long as you want me to."

-**One Hour Later-**

"Janice thank you for taking care of Jiro on the days I couldn't stay," Kagome said.

"Not a problem," Janice replied. "He's just so cute. I couldn't help myself." Kagome smiled, and her smile got bigger when InuYasha walked towards them.

"Hey little man," he said with a grin. "You excited to be out?"

"YES!" Jiro exclaimed as InuYasha threw him over his shoulders. "Mommy said we could go to Pizza Hut for lunch."

"Then Pizza Hut it is," InuYasha said.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said. "I wasn't aware you were picking Kagome and Jiro up."

"I wasn't aware you would be here either Sesshoumaru," the younger man said.

"You took the rest of the day off?"

"Not a whole lot to do," InuYasha replied. "I know you have work to be done."

"I finished early," the elder brother responded. "I wished to take Kagome and Jiro for lunch to celebrate his wellness."

"Sesshoumaru can come with us can't he Yash?" Jiro called from his mother's arms.

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru is very busy," InuYasha started.

"If you wish me there Jiro," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. "Then I shall be there."

"Come with us!" Jiro cheered. "He can come right mommy?"

"It is okay with me," Kagome said. "InuYasha do you mind?"

"Whatever," he scoffed taking Jiro from Kagome to put him in the car. "Let's just get a move on. Sango and Miroku are already on their way."

-**At The Restaurant**-

"Oooh," Sango said nervously. "They should be here soon. Miroku help Rin with her balloon. Souta hang this on Jiro's chair."

"Calm down, Sango!" Souta practically yelled. She had been running like a chicken with its head cut off, for a hour straight. "We've got it in order. They won't care if something isn't right. And I'm sure Jiro just wants to eat and go home to sleep in a decent bed for a change."

"I know," she said quietly. "I'm just nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Kagome asked, walking in with Jiro on one hand and InuYasha practically carrying them both to piss his brother off.

"I get a text," Sango said. "We have one extra. Tell the restaurant. Then Miroku's doctor called. They have to keep him on extra chemo..."

"Sango I'm fine!" Miroku exclaimed. "It's just a precaution. I can do stuff again! But nooo! You just let me handle balloons while you and Souta are trying to hang streamers on beams you can't reach on chairs! And..."

"That's enough!" Kagome practically yelled as she helped Jiro out of his jacket so he could go with Rin. "Stop bickering, go get the rest of the stuff out of InuYasha's car please, Souta. Sango you and I need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know exactly what."

-**With the Men**-

"What do you think they are talking about?" InuYasha asked as he watched the two women walking outside.

"Sango has come to her senses and will bear my children..." Miroku said wistfully.

"Obviously it is something that is likely to happen," Sesshoumaru remarked, pulling Rin into his lap when her and Jiro approached them.

"Kagome isn't getting back together with you," InuYasha said.

"We'll see about that brother," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

-**With Sango and Kagome**-

"What's up?" Sango asked.

"You're nervous and I think I know why," Kagome told her.

"I'm just worried about Miroku," Sango said. "We've told my brother of the engagement and he was less than thrilled."

"Obviously," Kagome said. "You two are all you have in this world. He isn't willing to share you. Especially if that means you will move out of the place you two share."

"I figure he's just not adjusting well," Sango said. "Souta moved down here with my brother and he's doing better. But for some reason Kohaku just refuses to try and find a niche for himself. I enrolled him in college knowing it'd be a good way for him to meet people. But all he has done is gotten a job to help me out, although it's not needed, and completes his work."

"It take's time Sango," Kagome said. "If it weren't for Ronin I never would have gotten used to being here."

"Maybe I can..."

"Sango you aren't setting him up," Kagome said. "You are his sister. Not your mother. It'll take time. But I can ask Souta if he is willing to take Kohaku out with him and some friends. Since I'm positive they are still friends."

"I'm glad they are," Sango replied. "I know it's hard for him. Being away from home, and thank you."

"It's what I'm here for."

-**Two Hours Later**-

"Daddy can Jiro spend the night?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru.

"If it is alright with Kagome," Sesshoumaru told the child. "Then it is alright."

"KAGOME! KAGOME! CAN JIRO SPEND THE NIGHT! PLEASE!!!" Rin exclaimed, running to the older woman.

"I'll have to think about it for a few minutes, Rin," Kagome said. "Jiro just got over being sick, and I don't want you two to get too excited and then your dad and I will both have a couple sick little ones on our hands."

"So... yes?" The little girl asked.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She knew Rin got that from InuYasha, because he acts in a similar manner. "Yes, Rin. Jiro can spend the night. But only one. And you too can't get too excited. Or drive your father crazy."

"That's what Jaken is for!" Jiro pipped up.

Kagome laughed again, picking her son up. "Okay. Just don't make him mad again. And we need to go home to get you clean clothes."

"That will not be necessary, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. "Jaken has picked up some clothing previously, so that Jiro may spend the evening whenever he wishes."

"Oh..." Kagome said softly. "Well okay then. Jiro you're going to go home with Sesshoumaru and Rin then."

"YAYY!" Rin and Jiro cheered. "Are we leaving now?" Jiro asked.

"If Sesshoumaru is ready," Kagome said.

"Mommy where are you going?" Jiro asked.

"InuYasha is taking me home," she said. "He's going to keep me company while you are gone tonight."

"Why can't uncle Souta do that?" the little boy asked.

"He is going to spend time with his friends," Kagome told him. "Just like you are with Rin. Right uncle Souta?"

"Yes it is!" Souta said with a grin.

"You ready?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome. "I have everything set up for the children at home. Jaken made a room specially for Souta so he doesn't have to worry about Rin keeping him up at all hours of the night."

"I guess we are," Kagome said. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. It'll be good for Souta to spend tonight with his friend."

"I will bring him by tomorrow after lunch then?" he asked.

"That will be perfect," Kagome replied. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she was a little dissapointed when Sesshoumaru turned his back and walked with the children towards his car.

**A.N. I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'M SORRY!!!!! I'm already working on the next one in my head though! So hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow evening. Hope you enjoy. Trust me though, this will be a much better one in the future.**


End file.
